


Brújula

by Karicasak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karicasak/pseuds/Karicasak
Summary: Jon y Arya Stark son los únicos en su familia que tienen los rasgos del Norte, eso los ha unido pero el juego de tronos los separó dejando a Arya sola.Su consuelo y deseo es regresar a Jon.Jon siempre fue considerado un bastardo y creyó que siempre estaría solo pero en su lucha por derrotar al señor de la noche descubrirá que la persona que más lo quiso estaba siempre a su lado
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Brújula

Brújula  
Instrumento de orientación que utiliza una aguja imantada para señalar el norte magnético terrestre.

Maester Luwin era considerado un hombre sabio. A pesar de tener una juventud difícil, su vejez era más tranquila. Se sentía agradecido por estar en Winterfell y educar a los chicos de Ned Stark.

A los 5 chicos los trajo al mundo y estuvo cuando Jon llegó al castillo en brazos de Ned.  
Conforme fueron creciendo los fue instruyendo en diferentes áreas y él sabía que unos eran más testarudos que otros. Sabía que Robb aprendía por obligación ya que era el mayor y por lo tanto heredero del norte, en sus jóvenes hombros recaería el protegerlos a todos.  
Pudo observar que Jon era astuto, al joven le gustaba las leyendas y las historias que él le contaba acerca de los astros del cielo y las estrellas. El viejo maester sabía la capacidad de Jon para aprender pero también sabía que nunca trataría de opacar a Robb. En cambio Sansa, a ella no le interesaba nada que Luwin pudiera enseñarle. El interés de la joven era ser la dama ideal para un príncipe, por ello, Lady Catelyn y Septa Mordane se encargaron de su educación. En cambio, la pequeña Arya era todo lo contrario a su hermana.  
Desde que pudo hablar le pedía a Luwin que le contara historias de viajes y aventuras, de mujeres guerreras, conquistadoras, mujeres del norte y de todos los confines del mundo conocido, mujeres que marcaran la diferencia.

"Maester Luwin, ¿Qué hay al oeste de Westeros?" Le preguntó un día Arya al ver los mapas que el trajo de la Citadela.  
"Nadie lo sabe pequeña. Quizás el fin del mundo o quizás los pueblos libres" le contestó el maester divertido.

Ante esto, el maester pudo dislumbrar un brillo en esos ojos grises, el brillo que el veía cuando ella maquinaba una travesura o el inicio de una aventura donde siempre estaba involucrado Jon.  
Adoraba a la pequeña tanto o más que Bran Stark. Bran era un año menor a Arya, era sabio y aplicado, además de ser el consentido de Lady Catelyn. El sueño de ella era que Bran fuera maester, sin embargo Luwin pensaba que podía ser más que eso. Podía ser un líder o un creador. Eso lo veía cuando Bran defendía a Rickon y Arya de su madre cuando hacían travesuras.

Si, Maester Luwin era feliz, hasta que llegó Robert Baratheon y el clan Lannister a Winterfell cuando su tranquilidad y felicidad se hizo añicos.

Arya estaba triste. No hacía mucho que se había ido Jon al muro y ya lo extrañaba. No quería ver a nadie ni quería que la vieran que estaba llorando. El viejo Luwin la encontró en un rincón de la vieja torre sosteniendo una espada.

"Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu hermano Robb y tu padre te están buscando"  
"No quiero verlos, menos a mi padre. El permitió que Jon se fuera al muro. Ahora jamás lo volveré a ver"  
"No es verdad pequeña. Jon podrá visitarte como lo hace tu tío Benjen"  
"Pero no lo veré todos los días. Ni siquiera se cómo llegar al muro"  
Luwin la miró con cariño. "En eso creo que te puedo ayudar, ven conmigo" le dijo el maester a Arya y le tomó su mano.

Luwin le llevó al cuarto donde les daba las clases. Ahí le enseñó una pequeña esfera que el había diseñado en donde una aguja estaba apuntando hacia una N.

"Maester Luwin, ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó la pequeña Arya.  
"Esto le llamo brújula" le contestó el maester. "Lo diseñé cuando estaba en la Citadela y está hecho de un material que hace que la aguja se mueva conforme nos movemos de dirección. Cuando venía hacia Winterfell observaba que tu hogar marcaba el Norte y fue así como nunca nos llegamos a perder o desviar de nuestro camino llegando aquí con ustedes" "¿Esa aguja siempre apunta al Norte maester?" preguntó Arya  
"Si, mira" El maester rotó la brújula y fue así como las letras cambiaban de posición.  
"Ya no está en la N" dijo Arya  
"Pero sabes ahora que si tu te mueves en la dirección de la N quiere decir que te dirigirás al Norte" contestó el maester.

Arya comprendió lo que decía el maester. El muro está más al norte que nosotros.

"Así es, si te llegas a perder siempre sigue el Norte y encontrarás tu dirección hacia Jon"  
Arya sonrió de felicidad y abrazó a maester Luwin. "Muchas gracias maester" le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto con la brújula en su mano.

Al día siguiente Arya partiría hacia el sur con su padre y Sansa. El viejo maester Luwin se despidió de Arya con esperanza de volverse a ver pero el destino tenía un final triste para él.  
El traidor de Theon Greyjoy lo mataría al hacerlo testigo de la masacre y saqueo de Winterfell.  
En los últimos momentos cuando Osha le dio el regalo de la muerte Luwin recordaba a los 6 niños Stark y en contra de sus propias creencias pedía a los antiguos dioses que los protegieran de todo mal y en su último aliento imploraba  
"Por favor, que la pequeña encuentre su camino al Norte"


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Commander Jeor Mormont le había dicho a Jon que su padre, Ned Stark, estaba encerrado en prisión acusado de traición a la corona.

"Mis hermanas están en Kings Landing" le dijo Jon con pesar  
"De seguro las tratarán con gentileza" le contestó Lord Commander en tono serio, esperando a que el joven creyera tan terrible mentira.

En su interior quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía, que de escapar Jon, no tendría más remedio que perseguirlo y matarlo por alta traición y temía que el joven no sobreviviera a la odisea de querer ir a rescatar a sus hermanas.  
A partir de ese momento, Jeor fue más duro con él en el entrenamiento, sabía que tenía aptitudes para ser líder pero era el mismo Jon que en algunas ocasiones se autosaboteaba. El viejo comandante insistía, tenía que hacerlo despertar, jóvenes como Sam dependerían de líderes como Jon para poder sobrevivir y servir a la guardia nocturna.

Pero desafortunadamente le llegó noticias de la muerte de Ned Stark a manos del cobarde Jeofrey Baratheon. 

El joven no disimuló su tristeza cuando recibió la noticia. Jeor trató de consolarlo recordándole el juramento de la guardia nocturna. Solamente le dio una excusa a Jon para no reaccionar y escudar su pesar.

Los jóvenes cuervos pensaban que lo habían engañado, pero sabía que Jon se había escapado. Por un instante deseó que lograra irse y no regresara nunca. Pero a la mañana siguiente lo miró ahí entrenando con los otros jóvenes cuervos. No había roto sus votos.

Una noche encontró a Jon sentado de espaldas al árbol sonriente donde hizo el juramento, estaba llorando. Mormont no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente era porque Sam le había dado la noticia de la trágica muerte de su hermano Robb a manos de los Lannister en la boda roja.  
Se sentó a lado de este joven que en muy poco tiempo había pasado de ser un bastardo a un descastado, a un huérfano para finalmente ser soldado de la guardia nocturna.

"¿Ha tenido noticias de mis hermanas?" preguntó Jon entre lágrimas  
" Lo siento mucho hijo, Sansa es rehén de los Lannister en Kings Landing. "¿Hay noticias de Arya?" volvió a preguntar Jon. "No tenemos noticias de ella y por el tiempo que ha pasado es probable que esté muerta" Jon sollozaba, lágrimas inundaban sus ojos recordando a su pequeña hermana, su sonrisa y sus ojos grises que se iluminaban cada vez que lo veía. Miró al cielo para que los antiguos dioses vieran su pesar "No debí haberme ido. Debí haberme quedado con Arya" 

A lo lejos se escuchaba el aullido de lamento de un lobo huargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 kudos!!! 
> 
> Muchas gracias!  
> Creo que a partir de aquí los drabbles no tendrán título


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me dio curiosidad de las diversas situaciones en las que Gendry se pudo dar cuenta que Arry no era un niño y de como pudo haberse enterado de la boda roja. 
> 
> Gracias por los kudos!  
> __________________________________________________________

Arry no es un niño. Pensaba Gendry mientras escondido la miraba bañarse en el río.  
Pudo notar que su cuerpo, si bien no era el de una mujer, había un par de cosas de las cuales carecía lo que la hacía, sin lugar a dudas, en una joven mujer.  
Comenzó a observarla después de eso. Era lista y siempre estaba atenta. Aún y cuando los cuervos la trataban como un niño huérfano no le llamaban la atención o la disciplinaban con que lo trataban a él o a los otros niños. Ella era importante para ellos. 

Cuando los cuervos de la guardia nocturna fueron emboscados por los soldados Lannister, Gendry corrió para protegerla. Los cadáveres de los cuervos estaban desparramados por todos lados, en su cabeza resonaba la voz de Jory: Huir al norte y no mirar atrás. 

Sin embargo no pudo cumplir esa orden. Él junto con Arya y otros niños fueron atrapados por Polliver y los Lannister para ser llevados a Harrenhal.

Fue ahí, que en los calabozos, entre la lluvia, el frío y el lodo escuchaba la oración de Arya: "Geoffrey, Cersei, Illn Payne..."  
Él sabía que ella no podía dormir si no decía esos nombres, entre ellos estaba el de Polliver. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, pensaba, si tan sólo fuera valiente, escaparían de ahí y la llevaría al Norte, a su casa, con su familia.

Pero ella lo sorprendía cada vez más. Por ella escaparon de Harrenhal, por el extraño aparato que ella tenía para guiarlos se dirigían al norte junto con Hot Pie, que con su lento andar volvían a ser atrapados ahora por la hermandad sin estandarte liderados por Thoros de Mir y Berrick Dondarrion.  
Gendrý se maravilló por la dinámica de la hermandad, el sentía que ellos le habían dado un sentido de pertenencia, encontró en ellos a una familia.

"¿Por qué yo no?" Le preguntó Arya con lágrimas en los ojos "Yo puedo ser tu familia" le dijo.  
Gendry, desafortunadamente, no quería que ella fuera parte de su familia "Tú siempre serás milady" le respondió, sabiendo que le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos a la joven niña

Su familia, cómo el creía, lo traicionó al venderlo a la bruja Melissandre. Jamás se perdonó por ser tan tonto y ahora no tenía a Arya de su lado para poder escapar de este embrollo.

Ser Davos fue quien lo salvó de torturas y de una muerte segura a manos de Stannis y Melissandre en Casterly Rock, para después ponerlo sólo en un bote sin rumbo desconocido. 

Fue en Kings Landing donde se enteró de los acontecimientos de la boda roja. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras escuchaba toda la tragedia. Quería saber si Arya estaba viva y bien, pedía a todos los dioses que no estuviera entre los masacrados. Con el pasar de los días llegaban más noticias y rumores de la boda roja pero en ninguna de ellas mencionaban a Arya.  
Fue a oriilas de un río donde con un grito desesperado liberó toda su angustia, su tristeza, su sentimiento de culpa. 

Arya Stark fue olvidada entre el susurro del viento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon y Gendry en Dragonstone
> 
> Porque no puedo creer que no hayan pasado una escena en la serie donde interactuaban estos dos personajes.

Jon estaba mirando hacia el océano tratando de lidiar con la noticia de la llegada de Bran y Arya a Winterfell. No podía creer que estaban vivos, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias habían llegado a casa.  
Arya por fin estaba en el Norte, a donde pertenecía.

"Te ves pensativo" Jon volteó para ver a Gendry que estaba atrás de él. Jon suspiró.  
"¿Sabes?, me recuerdas a una persona muy querida. Al principio pensé que era sólo por el rasgo de los norteños, pero ella hacía lo mismo que usted cuando se sentía enojada por los problemas que tenía" le dijo Gendry.  
"¿Qué le pasó a ella?  
Gendry no pudo evitar sentirse triste, durante varios días trató de prolongar el momento pero Gendry sentía que tenía que afrontar sus demonios.  
"Ella murió en la boda roja Jon"  
Jon se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir, la boda roja era aún un recuerdo doloroso para la gente del Norte, especialmente para Jon ya que ahí fue donde Robb fue brutalmente asesinado  
"'Lo siento mucho Gendry" le contestó de manera sincera acercándose a él para poner una mano en su hombro buscando consolar al joven.  
"La conocí cuando íbamos hacia el Norte, iba vestida de niño y tenía el cabello corto. Yoren y la guardia nocturna nos llevaba al Norte. En el camino me di cuenta que era una niña y me reveló su identidad, me dijo que era Arya Stark, que iba al Norte a encontrarse con su hermano Jon. Pero nos atacaron y fuimos tomados prisioneros por los Lannister llevándonos a Harrenhal"  
"Espera" le dijo Jon, "¿Tu conociste a Arya?" le preguntó Jon sorprendido.  
Pero era tal la desesperación de Gendry que no le contestó y siguió relatando su historia.  
"Ella nos protegió a mí y a otros de los chicos llamado Hot Pie. Twyn Lannister la tomó como sirviente y después de que él se fuera pudimos escapar para después volver a ser capturados por la hermandad sin estandarte y después me vendieron a la bruja roja y ya no volví a ver a Arya, hasta que supe lo que sucedió en la boda roja"  
"'¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que ella estaba en la boda roja?"  
"Porque el plan de la hermandad era reclamar rescate por Arya a su hermano Robb, el rey del norte"

Jon puso atención al relato y fue para él increíble que Arya haya pasado por todas esas situaciones y hecho todas esas cosas.  
Estaba orgulloso de ella pero también estaba molesto consigo mismo por quedarse a resguardar un muro y proteger a hermanos que al final resultaron ser unos traidores en vez de proteger a su hermana.

Jon se acercó a Gendry y le puso la mano en el hombro, era momento de acabar con el martirio del joven  
"Gendry, mi hermana está viva"  
Gendry lo miró con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que decía el rey del Norte  
Jon se retiró de ahí dejando al bastardo Baratheon con sus pensamientos mientras en su interior la palabra hermana le sabía a hiel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque se me hizo extraño que después de saber que Arya y Bran estaban vivos Jon no corriera a verlos.  
> Si bien en cierta manera decidió irse de Dragonstone, por qué no fue a Winterfell antes de irse más allá del muro?

Jon Snow y Ser Davos estaban discutiendo en la cabina del barco

"Davos debemos parar en Winterfel" Insistía Jon, estaba empecinado en ver a Arya antes de partir más allá del muro en una misión por demás suicida.  
"Jon, no podemos y tú lo sabes". Le contestaba ser Davos en un tono iracundo "Cada día que pasa aumenta la amenaza de los muertos en el Norte y la situación política en el sur es cada vez más violenta. Estamos lidiando con dos mujeres radicales, si queremos su apoyo y sus soldados debemos de distraerlas de matarse entre ellas"

Jon sabía que Davos tenía razón. Al no saber que contestar sólo pudo gruñir y golpear la mesa. Cada día le era más difícil calmar sus emociones desde que la bruja roja lo regresó de la obscuridad.

"Está bien, llegando a White Harbor nos vamos directamente a Castle Black" y salió de la cabina del barco  
"Perdóname Jon" susurró ser Davos al verlo partir.

Ser Davos sabía que si Jon veía a Arya sería capaz de perder el objetivo de la misión de salvar a los vivos de la amenaza de los muertos.  
Al mirar el océano, ser Davos recordaba a la niña Shireen Baratheon que quiso como a su hija.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Sandor Clegane se van a decir muchas groserías.  
> De antemano pido disculpas pero es que el sabueso sin groserías no es Sandor.

"Carajo, me congelo el puto trasero" pensaba Sandor al estar compartiendo un calabozo con dos seguidores de la luz: Thoros de Mir y Berrick Dondarion.   
Cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía de estar ahí, porque putas el puto dios de la luz le mandó a el la visión en las llamas en vez de dárselo a esos dos locos adoradores de fuego.

Después de la visión se separaron de la hermandad por recibir el llamado de Rhollr gran señor de la luz. Sandor Clegane pensaba en dónde estaba el señor del fuego para derretir ese calabozo de hielo y largarse de ahí.  
El no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ya sabía que no había nada bueno en hacer algo por el bien mayor, desde chico había aprendido la lección y su hermano fue su maestro. Tampoco veía algún beneficio en proteger a las personas, en especial si una de esas personas era una chiquilla flacucha de ojos grises que no servía para nada, ni siquiera para dar el tan puto prometido tiro de gracia.

Escuchó ruidos, supo que era un grupo grande y que entre ellos se encontraba el salvaje pelirrojo que los había atrapado .  
Escuchaba la perorata entre el salvaje y un hombre enano para ser hombre del norte.

Berrick les decía del deber de ir al Norte. ¡Qué ridiculez!  
Luego se unía a la discusión otro joven inútil pero a él lo conocía. Era la acompañante de la enana flacucha.  
"No confíes en ninguno de ellos" le decía Gendry a Jon.

El perro ya estaba cansado, ya estaba harto de escuchar los designios fastidiosos de Berrick Dondarrion.  
"Por puta madre, cállate con la puta boca, ¿vamos a ir con ustedes o no?" les decía el perro.

Jon los dejó salir por cualquiera de las razones que tuviera, no importaba.  
Al salir de la celda pasó a lado de Jon, el que dicen rey del Norte y vio que a sus ojos era un enano, no pudo evitar decirle "Me recuerdas a ella" para después irse a beber vino para calentarse las entrañas y comer algo antes de lidiar de nuevo con el frio, con el hielo y a otra muerte segura. Ojalá que haya pollo, pensaba el perro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y seguimos con Sandor Clegane que para mi gusto fue una retorcida figura paterna para Arya

El sabueso no soportaba escuchar las quejas de Gendry, ¿Para esto vino al puto norte?, pensaba. Al menos ella no se quejaba.  
"A él lo mataron 6 veces y no se queja por ello" le dijo a Gendry mientras señalaba a Berrick Dondarion.

Con el frío, el hambre y el cansancio escuchaba también al salvaje, Thormund le llamaban.  
"¿Eres tú al que llaman el perro?" le preguntó Tormund  
Y aquí vamos otra vez, pensaba el perro.  
"Púdrete" le contestó el perro enojado.

Le molestaba que el salvaje no lo consideraba peligroso, al contrario, parecía divertirse con él y para rematar hablaba de Brienne de Tarth, la mujer que estuvo a punto de matarlo, como una especie de hermosa guerrera.  
"¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?" le preguntó a Thormund  
"Porque soy bueno matando gente" le contestó Thormund muy tranquilo.

En un tramo de la caminata se encontró a lado de Jon Snow, el rey del Norte.  
"Dijiste que me parecía a ella, ¿Quién es ella?" le preguntó Jon   
"Deja de fastidiar" le contestó el perro molesto  
"Contesta" le exigió Jon poniendo la mano en su hombro para detenerlo y obligarlo a mirarlo directamente.  
"Te pareces a Arya Stark, los dos se parecen a su estúpido padre" quitándole la mano de manera violenta.  
Jon no se dejó amedentrar "¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde la conociste?" levantando la voz  
Sandor detuvo su andar, tomó aire y se volteó para dirigirse a Jon y ponerse frente a frente, pero refiriéndose a la altura de Jon, Sandor se obligaba a bajar la mirada   
"¡Eso a tí que carajos te interesa!" El grito del perro provocó que el grupo de guerreros se detuvieran para mirar la confrontación. El perro continuó con su reclamo "¿Dónde estabas tú cuando murió el bastardo de tu padre?, preferiste congelar tu puto trasero en vez de ir a rescatarla. ¿La rescataste de las garras de estos dos bastardos adoradores de luz Berrick y Thoros, les vas a reclamar a ellos como a mí porque la secuestraron para pedirle recompensa al estúpido de Robb y su madre?, Yo la secuestré para pedir recompensa pero llegamos en el momento en que ella vio el cuerpo de su hermano mutilado con la cabeza del lobo en la boda roja, yo la salvé de una muerte segura o de que la atraparan los Lannister y los Frey. Nadie más que yo estuve con ella cuando mató a su primer hombre"  
Jon estaba impávido, respirando de manera agitada sin poder contestar.  
"Debí suponer que eras tú el hermano que le regaló esa estúpida espada, no servía de mucho pero ayudó a matar a unos cuantos de su lista. Esos dos...", señalando a Berrick y Thoros "están en su lista, por vender a ese bastardo, quejoso y bueno para nada" señalando a Gendry. "Yo estaba en su lista, pero cuando pedí que me matara no lo hizo, dejándome sin dinero y abandonado a mi suerte"  
Escupió a un lado de él y le dio la espalda tratando de alejarse. Pero Jon le dio alcance, con un grito lo empujó en la espalda cayendo los dos a la nieve, peleando y forcejeando entre ellos.  
"Ahh!" gritaba Jon de coraje, quería matarlo. Arya no merecía haber pasado por todo eso. Los demás no se atrevieron a detenerlos.

Bastó un golpe fuerte a la quijada de Jon para que Sandor se librara de él. Se levantó, se sacudió la nieve y se alejó de ahí dejando a todos los demás consternados.  
Fue Thormundo el que ayudó a Jon a ponerse de pie y le sacudió la nieve mientras se reían con sorna.   
"Rey Cuervo, me encantaría conocer esa hermana tuya. Dime ¿Tiene el mismo cabello de fuego como tu Ygritte o tu otra hermana Sansa?" le preguntaba a Jon con aire de grandeza riéndose a carcajadas.

Jon se le quedó viendo todo molesto con él, con todos pero sobretodo consigo mismo. El simple hecho de imaginarse a Arya lidiando con el perro o con los otros hombres le daba escalofríos olvidándose de la misión a la que iban ¿Cómo podría proteger a los vivos del rey de la noche si ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad de proteger a la persona que el más añoraba y a la que más quería de los mismos hombres que estaban con él ahora?  
Sólo esperaba sobrevivir a esta locura para volver a verla y pedirle perdón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mayoría de esta parte está tomado del episodio de GOT Temporada 7 episodio 6 cuando Beric habla con Jon.  
> Creo que es una manera de decir que en verdad no tenía intenciones de tomar como rehén a Arya y también para que Jon se concentre en el "gran plan" pero creo que esa es mi manera de interpretarlo.  
> Espero les guste (dejen kudos!)

Continuaba la expedición del grupo en busca de soldados del señor obscuro, debido a que estaban más allá del norte era difícil de determinar si era de día o de noche. Todos querían acabar con esto pero a la vez sabían que a cada rato se encontrarían con el gran enemigo.

Beric se acercó a Jon Snow. Después de lo que pasó con Sandor sentía que debía dar una explicación, pero a la vez, mostrarle a Jon por qué estaban ahí y cual era la verdadera misión.  
"No te pareces mucho a él"   
"¿A quién?" le preguntó Jon fastidiado  
"A tu padre. Deberé suponer entonces que te pareces más a tu madre"  
Jon pensaba que si lady Catelyn escuchara eso estaría feliz ya que sabía que ella no soportaba que le dijeran que el hijo bastardo de su marido tenía más rasgos del norte que su hijo Robb, que si era el heredero del Norte.  
"¿Lo conociste?" volvió a preguntar ya más tranquilo  
"Claro que si" le contestó Beric "Cuando era mano me ordenó perseguir a la montaña" y por eso murió para ser traído a la vida por su amigo Thoros.  
"¿Es por eso que decidiste tomar a su hija más amada, mi hermana, como rehén? le preguntó Jon  
Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Para Beric Jon todavía seguía nublado por la culpabilidad de no estar con su hermana. Sabía que en él estaba el hablar con Jon y convencerlo de que salvar a los vivos era más importante que lidiar con culpas o las ganas de matar a todos aquellos que habían herido a su hermana.

"Tu amigo el salvaje me dijo que la mujer roja te regresó a la vida" Le dijo Beric "Thoros me ha regresado 6 veces. Ambos servimos al mismo señor"   
"Yo sirvo al Norte" le contestó Jon  
"El Norte no fue quien te trajo a la vida" dijo Beric  
"El Norte no envía a una mujer roja a quemar a una niña. Tu señor de la luz nunca me habló mientras estaba en la obscuridad, no se nada acerca de él y no sé lo que quiere" contestó Jon en tono seco, harto de que lo volvieran a preguntar las razones por las que él regresó a la vida. El no lo sabía y seguía sin entenderlo.  
"El te quiere vivo" le dijo Beric, tratando de convencerlo de sus motivos  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jon sabiendo de antemano la respuesta   
"No lo sé"  
"Juro que si alguien más dice no lo sé..." exhaló "¿De qué sirve servirle a un dios cuando no sabes lo que él quiere de tí?"  
"Pienso en eso todo el tiempo" dijo Beric "Excepto por una cosa. Somos soldados, debemos saber por lo que estamos luchando. Yo no estoy peleando por una mujer o un hombre para que se mantenga en un trono hecho de espadas "  
Los dos detuvieron su andar  
"¿Entonces por qué estás luchando? le preguntó Jon mirando al horizonte, esperando ver si Beric era capaz de contestarle y darle sentido a todo lo que estaban haciendo  
Beric mirándolo a los ojos le contestó con total convicción   
"Por la vida. La muerte es el enemigo, es el primero y el último"  
"Pero todos morimos" le dijo Jon  
Beric no pudo evitar sonreír "El enemigo siempre gana, pero debemos luchar contra él es todo lo que sé. Tu y yo no somos diferentes, no encontraremos alegrías en nuestra vida pero podemos mantener a otros con vida, podemos defender a aquellos que no pueden defenderse"  
"Soy el escudo que protege el reino de los hombres" pronunció Jon, era el voto de la guardia nocturna. Eso le ayudó a tranquilizar su mente mostrándole a Beric que había vuelo a la misión.  
"Quizá no debamos entender más que eso" le dijo Beric   
"Si" afirmó Jon "Quizá eso sea suficiente"   
Beric vio la mirada de Jon, el la conocía, era la mirada de un líder.

Siguieron su camino, adelantándose Jon al escuchar las palabras que Sandor le decía a Thoros.  
"Esa es la montaña que vi"  
"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Thoros   
"Si, nos estamos acercando" 

Beric recordó cuando tenían de rehén a Arya. Ella, a su parecer, tampoco se parecía a su padre pero si se parecía a Jon. Desde que la vio vestida como un chico su primer pensamiento era el de Lyanna Stark y como le precedía la belleza del Norte.   
Pero a ninguna de las dos las prepararon para lidiar con los sufrimientos de la vida   
Recordaba la conversación de la cueva   
"¿Te causo temor?" le preguntó Beric a Arya   
"Creí que te había matado?"  
"Lo hizo. Pero Thoros me ha regresado 6 veces" le dijo Beric describiéndole todas las cicatrices de todas sus muertes. Dos de ellas provocadas por los Clegane "Cada vez que vuelvo, soy menos, cada vez pierdo partes de mi" le dijo Beric   
Con la tristeza en el rostro Arya le preguntó a Thoros "¿Puedes traer a un hombre sin cabeza a la vida? No 6 veces, solo una"   
"Las cosas no funcionan así niña" le dijo Thoros   
"Yo no le desearía esta vida a tu padre" le dijo Beric   
"Yo lo haría" le dijo Arya "Tú estas vivo" le dijo mirándole a los ojos con el fin de que él se diera cuenta de toda su tristeza y su coraje. Era casi como si lo desafiara a él, a Thoros, a sus creencias y a su señor de la luz.  
"Niña, creo que el señor de la luz escuchó tu petición. No habrá traído de vuelta a tu padre, pero trajo de vuelta a tu hermano" le dijo al viento esperando que ella lo escuchara donde quiera que ella estuviera.   
Caminó para darle alcance a Thoros, si le tocaba morir hoy por designios del señor de la luz lo quería hacer a lado de su gran amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes dos capítulos están escritos desde el punto de vista de Benjen Stark.  
> No supe como dar seguimiento con Benjen después de que Jon se enfrenta al señor obscuro pero pensé que Benjen Stark es tío y hermano antes que ranger de la guardia nocturna.

Desde que tenía memoria sabía que él no heredaría Winterfell y estaba bien así porque su familia lo quería y a veces lo consentía por ser el más pequeño.

Desde que tomó la espada de madera sabía que no sería un soldado fuerte pero estaba bien, sus hermanos lo protegerían. Brandon, al ser el mayor, no entrenaba con él pero estaba al pendiente de que Ned le enseñara bien. Era Ned quien le tenía más paciencia y y en la medida de lo posible le forzaba a ser más listo y ser más fuerte. Siempre lo amenazaba que lo golpearía en la cabeza, nunca lo hacía.

Ellos dos eran sus héroes, pero a quien quería más era su hermana Lyanna. Él era muy cercano a ella y era testigo de todo el esfuerzo que ella hacía para que su padre y sus hermanos la vieran más que una simple dama del norte al saber cabalgar, pelear y usar una espada a tal grado que Ned le confesó una vez que ella le ganó un duelo. Sin embargo Lyanna nunca pudo convencer a su padre de su valía. Benjen sabía que lo que ella no quería era que la casaran con un señor y alejarse de Winterfell. Él tampoco quería eso.

Pero llegó el torneo de Harrenhal y todo cambió en Westeros. Rhaegar Targaryen había secuestrado a su hermana Lyanna y Benjen no la volvería a ver nunca. 

Robert Baratheon comenzó la rebelión. Su hermano Ned fue a la guerra para recuperar a su hermana mientras que su padre y su hermano mayor Brandon morían a manos del rey Loco.  
Pasó el tiempo. Benjen trataba de seguir adelante pero se sentía impotente e inservible por no poder recuperar a su hermana. Hasta que un fatídico día su hermano llegó con los restos de Lyanna y un niño en brazos. El hijo bastardo: Jon Snow.

Al ver que su hermano era el guardián del Norte, tomó la decisión de irse al muro. No tenía motivos para quedarse ahí.  
Con el pasar del tiempo y con la convivencia de los cuervos decidió visitar a su hermano a Winterfell, tenía que ir por los nuevos reclutas y sobretodo extrañaba a su hermano mayor.  
Le dio alegría ver que en su viejo hogar se escuchaba la risa de niños. Ned había expandido la rama de los Stark. Su hermano lo recibió en el patio y llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años.

“¿Y esta hermosura, quién es?” le preguntó Benjen a Ned con una sonrisa.  
“Esta pequeña traviesa se llama Arya” le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas a la niña a la cual no pudo evitar reírse.  
“Se parece a Lyanna” le dijo Benjen  
Ned afirmó con nostalgia y tristeza. “El parecido es tanto, que la vieja Nan se confunde y le dice Lyanna, no me atrevo a contrariarla” le dijo Ned mirándolo a los ojos.  
“¿Me dejas cargarla?” le preguntó su hermano para posteriormente tomarla en brazos. La niña no le tuvo miedo “Hola Arya, yo soy tu tío Benjen” le dijo sonriéndole. 

La niña le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. Caminaron hacia el interior del castillo y pudo escuchar los gritos de los dos niños más grandes de Ned.

“¡Tío Benjen!” gritaron Robb y Jon mientras corrían a abrazarlo. Él se agachó con cuidado, protegiendo a la niña. Se dejó abrazar por los niños escuchando las peticiones de que no se fuera en mucho tiempo, que entrenara con ellos, que les contara historias del muro y de los salvajes. Fue Ned quien calmó a los chicos diciéndoles que dejaran tranquilo a su tío que respondería sus preguntas después de que descansara. Arya se retorció en los brazos de Benjen para liberarse de su abrazo e ir tras los chicos que regresaban a su entrenamiento “¡Jon!” gritaba Arya. Jon se detuvo, esperó a que ella llegara a él, le tomó de la mano para retomar la carrera hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

“Parece que tu hija tiene un favorito” dijo Benjen para voltear a ver a su hermano y reírse con sorna.  
Ned sonrió, “su primera palabra fue Jon, Cat estaba muy enojada cuando pasó eso”  
“¿Todavía no te ha perdonado el tener un hijo bastardo?”   
“No, nunca me lo perdonará. Pero yo tengo la mente tranquila” contestó Ned. 

Benjen lo miró serio. Ellos tenían que arreglar un asunto pendiente pero no era el día ni el momento. “Hermano, me llevas a la cocina, tengo mucha hambre y en verdad me gustaría descansar en una cama blanda frente a una chimenea cálida. Tengo que aprovechar los lujos que me lleva ser un Stark” dijo Benjen con sarcasmo.  
“Tu cuarto ya está listo. Vamos” Los dos hermanos caminaron hacia la cocina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la segunda parte de Benjen Stark. De aquí regresaremos a la línea donde Dany rescata a Jon y Jon dobla la rodilla (pero de eso no voy a escribir)  
> En vez de Dany confrontaré a Jon con Brienne, porque Brienne es chida

El tiempo pasó. Benjen regresaba a Winterfell ya que su hermano Ned Stark era padre por sexta vez de un niño al que llamó Rickon.   
Antes de entrar a ver a su hermano pasó por el bosque de los dioses, hacía mucho tiempo que no les rezaba. Al llegar ahí vio que en una de las raíces estaba su hermano afilando la espada ancestral Hielo.

“Ned, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar adentro cuidando a tu pequeño y a tu mujer” le dijo Benjen en broma.  
Su hermano Ned no tomó bien el comentario “Déjame en paz” le contestó cortante.  
Benjen sabía que cuando su hermano mayor estaba así sólo podía significar problemas que tenían un nombre: Catelyn.  
“¿Qué sucedió?”  
Ned exhaló molesto “Catelyn quiere que me deshaga de Jon. Está tomando el nacimiento de Rickon como excusa para que Jon se vaya de Winterfell, dice que él es una mala influencia para Robb y Bran”   
Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Benjen observaba la situación. La opinión que él tenía de Catelyn era de una mujer fuerte que haría lo que sea por sus hijos y que amaba primero a su hermano Brandon y después aprendió a querer a su hermano Ned, dándole 5 hijos sanos. Trató de justificarla  
“Quizás está sensible por el proceso del embarazo o el alumbramiento, no le hagas caso. Aunque debo decirte, desde un tiempo he pensado llevarme a Jon al muro. Sé que es duro estar ahí pero con el tiempo puede ser un buen cuervo, tienen las capacidades para llegar a liderarnos, a ser el Alto Comandante”

Con ese comentario Benjen buscaba la reacción de su hermano. Lo cual lo logró.

Ante el comentario Ned se levantó rápidamente para enfrentar a su hermano. Tomó a Hielo y le apuntó al cuello “¡Estás loco! Jon es muy joven para ir contigo y él está bajo mi protección. Se quedará conmigo el tiempo que yo considere apropiado. Winterfell es su hogar”  
Benjen no se dejó amedrentar, ya no era el niño débil. Con un golpe en el estómago se liberó de la espada de su hermano, lo empujó para aventarlo al piso y tomar la ventaja.  
“Para que lo quieres aquí?” Gritó Benjen “¡El niño sufre! Cat lo desprecia, nunca lo ha querido y que seguido le recuerda a Jon su bastardía. Varias veces la he escuchado decírselo y tu hija Sansa hace lo mismo. Las únicas personas que lo quieren en Winterfell son Robb, Bran y Arya”  
“¡Yo lo quiero también!” Dijo Ned   
“Más no lo demuestras hermano. Te preocupas más por Theon Greyjoy que es tu rehén. Jon te respeta, tú eres una parte muy importante en su vida pero jamás te he escuchado decirle hijo y no lo defiendes de los ataques de tu mujer. Es más, Arya es quien más lo defiende de Catelyn” Le gritó Benjen.  
“No sabes de lo que hablas hermano” Susurró Ned, viéndolo a los ojos.   
“Entonces respóndeme Ned, ¿Ashara Dayne es la madre de Jon?”  
Ned estaba sorprendido “¿Qué dices?”  
“Es que no le encuentro otra explicación al odio de tu esposa. Ella sabe que tú amabas a Ashara antes de la guerra y antes que ustedes dos se casaran después de la muerte de Brandon. Ashara murió después de saber que mataste a su hermano y regresaste con Jon que a la vista es hermano menor de Robb por meses”  
Ned estaba exhausto. Su alma estaba dolida y carcomida durante años. “Ashara no es la madre de Jon” dijo como una afirmación.  
“Entonces, ¿Quién es la madre de Jon?” preguntó Benjen con desespero “Te conozco hermano, tu siempre has sido un hombre digno, en todo el Norte se te conoce como una persona justa y no te creo capaz de haber forzado a una mujer o de estar con una prostituta. A menos que Jon ni siquiera sea tu hijo” se acercó a su hermano viéndolo a los ojos. Durante mucho tiempo tenía sospechas y esperaba que Ned le aclarara sus dudas.  
“Jon es un Stark” confesó Ned “Y eso es todo lo que diré y si aprecias tu vida no me volverás a preguntar acerca de la procedencia de Jon y jamás le dirás nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí” Ned tomó sus cosas y se fue dejando solo a su hermano.

Ahí en el bosque, sentado en una de las raíces de los árboles sonrientes, con los antiguos dioses de testigos Benjen lloraba de tristeza y alegría. Jon era un Stark. Su sobrino, hijo de su querida hermana Lyanna.   
Al caminar hacia el castillo Benjen veía a Arya jugar con Jon. Se notaba que el niño estaba melancólico pero sonreía. Arya lo hacía sonreír así como su hermana Lyanna lo hacía sonreír a él cuando estaba triste.  
Se acercó a sus sobrinos, los niños lo vieron y corrieron a abrazarlo “¡Tío Benjen!”   
Benjen se juró cuidar y dar su vida por su sobrino. Ese juramento lo cumplió años más tarde al rescatarlo de las garras del rey obscuro. Para ganar la batalla era necesario que Jon viviera. 

Con un último pensamiento hacia sus hermanos Benjen Stark moría en paz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne aparece y habla con Jon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dany se encontraba a su lado, aún no podía creer su suerte. Sus dragones ayudaron a evitar que él y 6 más de su grupo formaran parte del ejército de los muertos. Sin embargo Jon se sentía responsable de la muerte de Thoros y de uno de los dragones. Era por eso que sentía que le debía la vida o mínimo doblar la rodilla. Lo cual hizo en el camino hacia Kings Landing.  
La reunión con Cersei fue tensa. Viejos enemigos volvían a verse las caras, si no fuera por los caminantes blancos, correría sangre.

Noticias, susurros y rumores rodeaban a Jon “… el fantasma de Harrenhal… todos los Frey muertos” escuchaba.  
Recordó cuando lo coronaron rey, lord Karstak gritaba “¡El vengó la boda roja!” pero Jon sólo mató a Ramsay Bolton no a Roose y los Frey todavía vivían y se habían apropiado de los Twin y de Riverrun con ayuda de los hermanos Lannister “… nadie sabe quien fue…” escuchaba a un soldado Lannister “…dicen que fue el fantasma de Harrenhal…” decía otro.  
Jon estaba en su tienda en el campamento Targaryen cuando se le acercó Brienne. Ya la había visto antes, le tenía respeto por ser una gran guerrera y por traer a Sansa de regreso al norte y sabía que su lealtad estaba hacia su hermana. 

“No fue un fantasma” dijo ella  
“¿Perdón?”  
“El asesino de la casa Frey, no fue un fantasma”  
Jon la miraba con deseos de saber la identidad del asesino silencioso. Aunque los había dejado sin soldados disponibles para la gran guerra le agradecería a ese fantasma el haber eliminado a los cobardes asesinos de su hermano y de buenos soldados norteños. 

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” preguntó Jon  
“Podrick platicó con un soldado Lannister, casi un niño. Él fue uno de los primeros en ver el resultado de la masacre. Todos los hombres muertos, más no por armas. Fueron envenenados, pero sólo los hombres, a las mujeres las dejaron vivir sin daño físicos, estaban traumadas y llorosas pero vivas” le contestó Brienne.  
Jon escuchaba en silencio  
“Fue una mujer Jon Snow” le dijo Brienne reflejando satisfacción en su rostro “una mujer del norte”  
“No puede ser” dijo Jon “He escuchado que el asesino era el mismo Walder Frey. De ninguna manera pudo haber sido una mujer del norte”  
Brienne se acercó a Jon “¡Piensa Jon! Los hombres son vanidosos. Rara vez un hombre envenena a otro”  
“¿y Tyrion Lannister?” preguntó Jon  
“¡Vamos Jon!” le dijo Brienne “Ni tú crees que Tyrion mató a Jeofrey. No después de saber cómo Tyrion mató a su padre”  
“Pero…”  
Brienne lo interrumpió “Podrick me contó también que los soldados encontraron a la joven esposa de Walder Frey, estaba sorprendida y aliviada de librarse de un hombre tan asqueroso. Dijo que si alguien preguntara ella dijera: Diles que el Norte recuerda. Diles que el invierno llegó a la casa Frey”  
La frase vibró en Jon hasta la médula. Una mujer del norte… El invierno ya viene… diferentes ecos resonando en sus oídos.  
“¡Arya!”

Brienne asintió “Le hice un juramento a Lady Stark. Después Jaime me encomendó recuperar a sus hijas y llevarlas al norte. Cumplí la promesa con Sansa pero Arya…Al principio creíamos que estaba muerta pero la encontramos en la montaña. El perro era su guardián. Peleé con él y lo derroté para recuperarla pero la perdí y no la volví a ver hasta que ella llegó a Winterfell sola”  
Jon estaba impresionado 

“Arya es una gran guerrera Jon, digna de ser un Stark pero vi en sus ojos odio, deseos de venganza y el fantasma de la muerte sentimientos que una joven de su edad o una dama de tan noble familia no debería de tener”  
Jon cerró la distancia entre ellos y le estrechó las manos en señal de amistad y agradecimiento por lo que pensaba de Arya y sabía que con su ayuda podría ayudar a salvar a Arya.  
“Noto tu preocupación”  
“Dejé a Sansa, Arya y Bran a merced de Lord Baelish”  
Jon suspiró. Durante este tiempo se había olvidado que Meñique seguía en Winterfell controlando a los soldados del Vail  
“¿Crees que es capaz de hacerles daño?” preguntó Jon serio.  
“No directamente, pero Baelish es una serpiente con lengua de oro” dijo Brienne preocupada.  
“Terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí” dijo Jon “Mañana zarparemos hacia White Harbor y de ahí cabalgaremos a paso veloz hacia Winterfell y los protegeremos” remarcó Jon.

Brienne afirmó pero su semblante estaba serio “ Las protegeremos de Baelish, pero, ¿Podrás protegerlos de Lady Targaryen? ¿Serás capaz de proteger a Sansa y a Arya de Daenerys?”  
Jon no lo podía creer. Otra persona que no creía en las buenas intenciones de Dany. 

“Dany no les hará daño de eso estoy seguro. Ella nos está ayudando, puso a nuestra disposición su ejército y sus dragones. Ella tiene buenas intenciones”  
“Lo hizo porque doblaste la rodilla Jon, le entregaste el norte. ¿Pensaste que pasará con Sansa y Arya?” preguntó Brienne  
“No les hará nada” contestó Jon desesperado  
Brienne resopló burlonamente “ Hombres, su mayor error es subestimar a las mujeres”  
“¿Qué quieres decir?” le preguntó Jon comenzando a molestarse  
“No hay peor amenaza para una mujer que otra mujer o es que acaso no lo acabas de ver?”  
Jon insistía en defender a Dany “ No. Sansa y Arya no son una amenaza para Dany. No son Cersei”  
“Eso es lo que tú piensas Jon”  
Jon quería contestarle. Volverle a decir que no tenía razón pero fueron interrumpidos por Ser Davos.  
“Jon, nos esperan en el consejo”  
Brienne fue la primera en retirarse “Mi señor”  
Ser Davos se le quedó mirando a Jon “¿Todo bien?” 

Jon respiró profundamente varias veces. Cada día le era más difícil respirar. El futuro de los vivos recaía en sus hombros ellos eran su prioridad pero también tenía una deuda de vida con una joven del Norte.  
Al salir junto con Ser Davos hacia el consejo escuchó el susurro del viento.

“El lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive”  
“Espera mi llegada Arya” susurró Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve buscando como se dirige ella a él pero no encontré nada y luego me dije que siendo Jon si Brienne le había traído Sansa, Jon consideraría a Brienne como alguien de confianza.  
> Aparte de que Brienne es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Resbaló con Jaimie Lannister. En su lugar hubiera elegido mil veces a Thormund 
> 
> Felices fiestas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fín!!! Reencuentro!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jon por fin regresaba a Winterfell, había esperanza de un mañana. Tenía a dos dragones, un vasto ejército fiel, valiente, bien entrenado y sobretodo tenía a su lado a Dany, la mujer que le había entregado todo y que estaba empezando a amar. Al verla pensaba que tenía mucha suerte el haberla encontrado y no podía esperar presentársela a sus hermanos. Quería verlos, en especial a Arya.  
Tan pronto como entró al castillo y vio a Bran bajó rápidamente del caballo, se acercó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. No podía creerlo, su hermano pequeño estaba bien a pesar de su discapacidad.

“Mírate, eres un hombre” le dijo a Bran con emoción  
Pero en entusiasmo le duró poco cuando Bran le contestó mirándolo “Casi”  
Después de eso se acercó a Sansa y la abrazó. No pudo esperar a preguntar “¿Dónde está Arya?” Sansa le contestó “Escondida en algún lado” ella conocía a su hermana, Arya no quería testigos cuando volviera a ver a Jon. 

Miró a las personas que formaban parte de la comitiva de bienvenida. No le agradaba el semblante que veía y eso lo pudo notar en la desconfianza que Lyanna Mormont le daba a Daenerys y a su primo Jorah.  
Sin embargo también Jon vio que Dany no se dejó intimidar por ellos, se acercó hacia él para que fuera presentada formalmente: “Reina Daenerys de la casa Targaryen. Ella es mi hermana Sansa Stark, lady de Winterfell”  
El recibimiento fue cordial pero Jon conocía a Sansa aún y cuando trataba de no mostrar sus emociones observó el desagrado en ella cuando le dijo a Dany “El Norte es suyo” Jon sabía que no era sincera.  
No se percató si eso le molestó a Dany ya que Bran interrumpió el momento “No tenemos tiempo para esto. El rey obscuro tiene tu dragón, el muro ha caído y los muertos marchan al sur. Jon, es necesario que hablemos”

En el consejo los señores del Norte aceptaban con recelo las palabras de la madre de dragones, Sansa se puso altanera con ella mostrándole a Jon que él no iba a contar con ella. Después de la desastrosa reunión Jon se retiró junto con Bran al solar que era de su padre y de Robb. "Bran, me alegra volver a verte" le dijo Jon cuando estaban sentados frente a frente.  
“A mí también me alegra verte. Te vi en una ocasión cuando estabas en la guardia nocturna, gracias a ti pudimos escapar de Craster Keep” le dijo sin un ápice de emoción.  
“¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando estabas ahí? Podía haberte ayudado, te hubiera llevado conmigo a Castle Black”  
“Nosotros teníamos que recorrer diferentes caminos para poder estar aquí. Se acerca momentos difíciles Jon y debemos estar preparados para lo que viene. Como ya te dije al llegar el señor de la noche tiene un dragón y ya destruyó el muro. Cada vez que avanza su ejército crece”

Con este panorama era difícil para Jon contemplar que habría un mañana.  
“Trajimos soldados, armas, dragonglass y los dos dragones de Dany. ¿No es suficiente con eso?”  
En un atisbo de humanidad Bran le dio la mano a Jon “Aún hay esperanzas. Los dragones ayudarán pero son los hombres y las mujeres los que harán la diferencia”  
Jon exhaló “Me preocupa la actitud de Sansa hacia Dany, pienso que Meñique está influyendo sobre ella para que los señores del Norte no la acepten”  
“Lord Baelish está muerto Jon. Él fue el causante de muchas desgracias y traiciones hacia los Stark. En tu ausencia Sansa lo enjuició por traición y Arya fue quien llevó a cabo la justicia”  
“¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué Arya?” preguntó Jon molesto  
“Arya lo incluyó en su lista cuando supo que traicionó a nuestro padre, atentó contra mi vida y mi madre, junto con tía Lysa mataron a Robert Arryn, vendió a Sansa a los Bolton y en cierta forma atentó contra la vida de Arya al tratar de ponerlas a las dos en contra. Créeme, Arya disfrutó matarlo” 

Jon estaba molesto con Sansa y Bran por hacer que Arya se encargara de hacer el trabajo sucio pero a la vez estaba tranquilo ya que Baelish era un problema menos del cual ocuparse.  
“Bran, necesito tu ayuda. Hay que convencer a los señores del Norte en apoyar a Dany” le dijo Jon  
“Jon, esta no es la guerra de Dany, es la guerra por los vivos. Daenerys es necesaria, si, pero si piensas que ella es alguien fundamental en la batalla, estás equivocado. Tú eres nuestro líder en esta batalla. Tú has combatido al señor de la noche. No debiste doblar la rodilla, el amor es la muerte del deber “ dijo Bran haciéndole recordar a Jon la frase del maester Aemon.

Después de un día de muchas emociones Jon se encontraba en el bosque de los dioses junto al árbol sonriente reflexionando todo lo que había hablado con Bran cuando escuchó  
“Solías ser más alto”  
Jon se quedó de piedra, no importaban los años, las distancias o que él hubiera muerto y regresado a la vida, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera. Jon volteó y vio a su hermana pequeña, por fin después de todo lo que había pasado volvía a ver a Arya.  
“Ahora te escondes de mí” le contestó Jon. Al verla pudo notar el cambio de su hermana, no había crecido mucho, físicamente era una mujer del norte pero también podía ver en esos ojos grises que tanto añoraba la desconfianza de una niña que había sido abandonada y dada por muerta por todos los que la querían. Quería correr y abrazarla pero la actitud de Arya se lo impedía parecía un animal herido, temeroso de que la fueran a atacar.  
“¿Cómo sobreviviste a una puñalada en el corazón? Le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos  
Rendido le contestó “No lo hice” Quería decirle todo, pedirle perdón por no salvarla de los Lannister, la hermandad sin estandarte, el perro y por cualquiera que se haya atrevido a hacerle daño  
Pero Arya le sonrió como todas esas veces que le sonreía cuando eran niños y corrió hacia él. Saltó hacia sus brazos con total confianza.

En ese momento nada existía, Ni el rey de la noche, ni Dany, Cersei, las traiciones ni los conflictos. Este momento, con los antiguos dioses de testigos solamente eran Jon y Arya.  
Arya le susurró al oído “Cuanto te extrañe Jon. Creí que jamás te volvería a ver”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya agradado!  
> Dejen kudos!  
> En el próximo capítulo dejaré que Arya se divierta un poco con Jaimie Lannister
> 
> Feliz año 2020!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido. En este capítulo Arya espantará un poco a Jaime todo con tal de proteger a su familia.  
> Den kudos!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bran se encontraba meditando junto al árbol sonriente después de haber hablado con Jaime Lannister cuando escuchó a Arya salir de su escondite   
“¿Escuchaste?” preguntó Bran  
“Lo necesario” le dijo Arya quedándose a un lado de su hermano mirando también al árbol de los antiguos dioses.  
“No puedes matarlo, lo necesitamos de lado de los vivos”   
“Pero no merece vivir, no después de lo que te hizo a ti y a mi padre. Agredió contra nosotros en nuestra propia casa” respondió Arya molesta  
“Ya impartiste justicia una vez, no lo puedes hacer de nuevo”   
“Ugh, está bien. Me molesta que seas el cuervo de 3 ojos” contestó su hermana en el tono molesto que la caracterizaba cuando eran niños. “No lo voy a matar, pero no le hará daño una simple advertencia”   
Bran no pudo evitar sonreír “Te extrañé hermana”  
“También yo Bran” le dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Se quedaron los dos mirando hacia el árbol recordando cuando de niños jugaban alrededor de él. En un momento Arya pensó que se aparecería su padre para llamarle la atención por no respetar a los antiguos dioses. Ella sintió cuando Bran le soltó la mano, al voltear a mirarlo notó que volvía a tener la mirada perdida.   
“Arya, necesitamos tu ayuda con los lobos”   
Arya sabía de lo que estaba hablando, desde que le habían dado a Nimerya había hecho una conexión con ella. Cuando se separaron era al dormir cuando sentía que era ella la que andaba por los bosques. Sin embargo, al irse a Essos esa conexión la había perdido y no le quería decirle a Bran; pero su hermano era el cuervo de tres ojos.  
“La conexión con nuestros lobos nunca se rompe. Yo estaba conectado con Summer y tú todavía sigues conectada con Nimerya no importa cuánto tiempo hayan estado alejadas”  
“Ella ya tiene su manada”  
“Es por eso que necesitamos que los lideres, su manada es de las más grandes en el norte. Nos ayudarán en la batalla. A pesar de lo que pasó, si la llamas ella responderá. Tú eres el alfa de la manada, Ghost te seguirá también”  
“¿Jon no tiene conexión con él?” preguntó Arya preocupada.  
“Nosotros tenemos la sangre de los primeros hombres. Tenemos la capacidad de conectarnos con otros seres. Jon nunca lo distinguió como una conexión sino que pensó que era instinto e inconscientemente desde que supo que estabas viva y en Winterfell hizo que Ghost te protegiera convirtiéndote en su alfa. Además, es necesario que él forme una conexión con uno de los dragones de Daenerys”  
“¿Daenerys lo dejará controlarlo?” le preguntó Arya preocupada  
“Rhaegar lo reconoce como su jinete”  
“Bran, si él pude hacer la conexión, ¿es posible para nosotros conectarnos con los dragones?” Arya estaba interesada en saber la respuesta.  
“No son como los lobos o los gatos y Jon tiene una conexión más cercana con ellos que nosotros” le contestó en tono enigmático.

_______________________

Jaime estaba en el gran salón bebiendo solo, lo que Bran le dijo resonaba en su mente ¿Estás seguro que habrá un mañana?  
Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató que a su lado estaba una joven rellenando su vaso. Al mirarla de cerca creyó haberla visto en alguna parte “¿Te he visto de algún lado?” preguntó Jaime.   
La muchacha era joven de cabello largo obscuro, lo que le había llamado su atención fueron sus ojos grandes y la mirada enigmática, maliciosa. Le recordaba un poco a Cersei.   
La joven le sonrió “Llamé la atención de su amigo y de tu padre”  
Eso alertó a Jaime instintivamente sacó su espada para defenderse, sin embargo, la joven fue más rápida sacando una daga apuntándosela al cuello.   
Jaime pudo ver que la daga estaba hecho de acero valirio. Si Jaime sintió temor, este se intensificó cuando la joven se removió el rostro mostrando las facciones de una muchacha de no más de 16 años, su apariencia era muy característica de los Stark lo cual solamente podría ser Arya, la niña que había dado por muerta.  
“¿Ahora sabes quién soy?” le preguntó ella  
“¿Cómo pudo una niña como tú sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola?” preguntó Jaime. Apenas la recordaba en su estancia en Kings Landing, con la muerte de su padre pasó de ser una niña pequeña intrascendente a ser una rehén muy importante.  
“Me convertí en nadie, me volví en un fantasma ¿eso te suena?” le preguntó ella sentándose en la mesa frente a él, la daga seguía apuntándole al cuello.  
Jaime a pesar de su temor estaba impresionado por ella. Había escuchado los rumores. Nunca pudieron encontrar al asesino de sus débiles aliados.

“Así que fuiste tú, Walder Frey era un inepto que no veía más allá de lo que su ego le permitía pero ¿cómo fue que conociste a mi padre?”  
“Fue en Harrenhal. Tu padre desde que me vio en los calabozos supo que no era un niño y quizá sin saberlo me salvó la vida al ponerme como su sirvienta, llevándole su comida y sirviéndole vino. Aprendí mucho de él”  
“Creo que eres la única que aprendió de él” Jaime sentía celos de una niña.  
“Escuchaba. En una ocasión amonestó a uno de sus generales por ponerte en riesgo. También me dijo que te enseñó a leer. Él dijo que lo odiabas y él lo sabía, pero aprendiste a leer y por eso estaba orgulloso”  
Jaime rió de coraje, que se creía su padre al contar algo tan íntimo de él. Ni él, ni sus 2 hermanos tuvieron esa relación cercana con él y lo poco que hablaban era para darles una lección acerca de proteger a la familia, su coraje se intensificó “Si mi padre hubiera sabido que tenía en sus narices a la misma Arya Stark” burlándose mientras le decía.  
“Tu hermano no lo habría matado” le dijo ella con sorna  
“¿A qué viene esta amenaza? No me puedes matar, me necesitan en la batalla”  
“Tranquilo. Brienne responde por ti, Sansa y yo confiamos en ella. Los Stark somos buenos anfitriones, no atentamos contra los invitados en su propia casa” Arya se acercó a él. Jaime sentía más el filo de la daga “Solamente vengo a decirte que pagues tus deudas y advertirte que no atentes nada en contra de mi familia. Cuida ese bello rostro que tienes, quizás le pueda dar un uso después de que te mueras”

Dicho esto le retiró la daga del cuello no sin antes sacarle un poco de sangre.  
Jaime volvía a estar solo en el gran salón ni siquiera tomó el vino que ella le había servido. Todas las cosas que hizo por amor lo terminarían matando y temía que los descendientes de Lady Catelyn Stark fueran quienes le aplicarían la justicia a él.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la serie la línea temporal entre la preparación y la guerra fue muy corta y una de las interacciones que yo esperaba y que no ví era entre Arya y Lyanna así que aquí va, espero les guste  
> dejen kudos

__________  
El tiempo de los vivos se estaba acabando. Jon vio con descontento y coraje como varios señores del norte estaban yéndose de Winterfell junto con sus soldados, incluso la casa Glover, que había jurado luchar por el Norte después de no apoyarlos en la batalla de los bastardos se había retirado bajo la excusa de no querer ser comandados por la reina de los dragones –Cobarde traidor- pensaba Jon.  
Por su parte Arya, al enterarse de la retirada, intentó hablar con ellos pero fue imposible le argumentaron que Jon no les había dado garantías de mantener al Norte independiente fue por eso que fue en busca de la persona capaz de convencerlos, Lyanna Mormont. Ella fue la única que apoyó en la batalla para recuperar Winterfell y lo coronó rey del Norte.  
La encontró en el campo de entrenamiento dominando un hacha de vidriagon atinándole al blanco.

“Lady Mormont”  
“Lady Stark”  
La forma en que le contestó Lyanna fue poco amable pero no se dejó amedrentar “Algunos de los señores del Norte se están retirando de Winterfell, dándole la espalda a Jon y dejándonos vulnerables”  
Lyanna no se distrajo de su entrenamiento  
“Jon hincó la rodilla ante una Targaryen. Lo que hizo lo podemos lo podemos interpretar como traición y por lo tanto no le debemos lealtad”  
“Jon lo hizo para fortalecer el Norte…”  
“El cedió por amor o lujuria dejándonos al resto de nosotros en una posición vulnerable”  
“Si esa es su opinión ¿Por qué no ha huido como los cobardes señores del Norte?”

Lyanna se detuvo en seco no iba a aceptar el insulto de la menor de los Stark “Soy Lyanna Mormont, regente de Bear Island, mi tío fue Jeor Mormont, Señor comandante de la guardia nocturna quien peleó y luchó contra esos monstruos. Mi familia es orgullosa y yo juré proteger a los vivos y no permitiré que alguien que no ha defendido al Norte contra los Lannister o los Bolton me venga a recriminar mis acciones como líder” le contestó la niña molesta.  
Arya había logrado provocarla. Tenía que hacer lo posible para que Lyanna dominara sobre los señores del Norte. Sacó su lanza de doble filo “¿Cree usted ser precisa para dar en un blanco movible en vez de un blanco fijo?” Arya tomó posición de ataque.  
Lyanna entendió y se preparó a atacar, lanzando ella la primera agresión

&&&

Jon recorría el fuerte y los últimos bastones junto con Dany cuando escuchó los gritos y vítores de los soldados del Norte, eran del campo de entrenamiento. Se dirigió a los balcones que tenía la vista hacia el duelo y vio como Arya y Lady Lyanna estaban teniendo un duelo. Su hermana luchaba con una lanza de doble filo y Lyanna con el hacha. Las jóvenes daban un espectáculo de fuerza, voluntad y destreza.  
En un momento Lyanna había logrado tumbar a Arya. Iba tras el golpe final para terminar el duelo pero Arya separó su lanza bloqueando el golpe del hacha desarmando a Lyanna, debido a la inercia ella caía dándole la oportunidad a Arya de incorporarse y apuntarle la lanza en el rostro ganando Arya el duelo.   
Jon no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella, mirándola con admiración mientras que la mujer que estaba a su lado veía con preocupación y celos la escena.

&&&

Arya era hábil, esquivaba los ataques de la niña, los ataques constantes mermarían las energías de la pequeña guerrera. Lyanna por su parte adivinó la estrategia de Arya cambiando la táctica, acortó la distancia impidiéndole a la Stark el uso libre de la lanza. En un momento logró tirarla a la nieve pero al querer golpear el rostro de Arya con el mango del hacha Arya bloqueó el golpe, la tiró y le apuntó con la lanza dando por terminada la pelea. A su alrededor se escuchaba gritos de apoyo “Mormont!” “Stark!”  
Arya le dio la mano a Lyanna “Perdí” dijo Lyanna   
Arya sonrió “No perdió. Usted es la única ahora que puede convencer a los demás que se queden. Jon la necesita más que antes”  
Al ponerse de pie Lyanna no pudo evitar preguntarle  
“Lady Arya, ¿su fidelidad es hacia el Norte o hacia Jon?”  
“Mi lealtad es con los vivos y Jon nos está protegiendo a todos”  
“¿Cómo él protege a la reina de los dragones? Cada segundo que él pasa con Dany nos demuestra que fue un error elegirlo como rey. Los demás señores están confabulando para alzarse en su contra ya que buscan independencia y sé que usted también sabe que las intenciones de Daenerys no son buenas”  
“Yo protegeré el Norte” le afirmó Arya   
“¿A pesar de Jon?”  
“A pesar de mí misma. Pero sepa que si alguien intenta lastimarlo o a alguien de mi familia se las verá conmigo”  
“Eso ha quedado demostrado” dijo Lyanna sacudiéndose la nieve.

En eso se acercaron Ser Davos y Tormund alegres y divertidos.  
“Excelente demostración Lady Mormont”   
“No fue así Davos, perdí y no puedo permitirme eso cuando enfrentemos a los muertos”  
“Al contrario Lady Mormont. Le ha dado motivos a estos hombres de ganar esta batalla”  
“¿Cómo dice?”  
“Lo que viejo quiere decir niña es que estos hombres lucharán por ustedes dos ya sea para protegerlas o para no quedar como cobardes y digan que niñas como ustedes son más valientes que ellos. Yo por mi parte mi muerte valdrá la pena si supiera que mujeres como ustedes o la mujer grande sobreviven” dijo Tormund mirando a Lyanna y Arya con un ceño que en vez de divertirle les causó rareza. Ser Davos sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, aún no podía lidiar con las excentricidades del salvaje.

Tormund se acercó a Arya mirándole de manera pícara   
“¿Con que usted es la pequeña cuervo?”  
“Soy Arya”  
“Si, la gran Arya Stark. A diferencia de su hermana usted tiene la belleza del norte y solamente porque tenemos esta guerra ningún salvaje se ha atrevido robarla, además porque el rey cuervo los desollaría vivos”

Arya no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal halago nadie le había dicho abiertamente que era una belleza.  
Arya volteó la mirada y vio que Jon estaba caminando hacia ellos “¡Arya, espera!” le gritó Jon pero alcanzó a ver que atrás de él iba Dany con su séquito. La reina de los dragones estaba molesta y sentía celos porque le habían quitado la atención de Jon.  
Mientras tanto Jon se apresuraba para llegar a ella sobre todo después de verla reír con Tormund, sin embargo Arya se fue de ahí dejándolo con el salvaje  
“Rey cuervo tu pequeña hermana es fascinante, lástima que a mí sólo me gustan las mujeres grandes”  
Jon lo miró molesto, no entendía porque le huía Arya iba a ir tras ella pero lo llamó Dany con un tono autoritario.  
“Jon”  
El rey del Norte suspiró el deber llamaba pero él lo único que quería era estar con su hermana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previo a la gran batalla era necesario un reencuentro con Nymeria.
> 
> Espero les agrade.  
> ______________________________________

Bran los previno. Dentro de poco sería la gran guerra. Los muertos estaban cada vez más cerca. 

Todos estaban pasando las últimas horas como les convenía. Arya no podía sentirse más sola, se había alejado de Sandor y de Berick, no tenía las ganas ni las energías de explicar porque lo había quitado de su lista.

Se alejó del castillo rumbo al bosque, rezarle a los dioses, quizás por última vez. Llegó al árbol y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento frío que la acariciaba y sentía también en su interior la agitación de su respiración y el golpeteo de los latidos de su corazón, tenía la sensación de correr y a su lado la flanqueaban dos lobos y al mirar al frente divisaba las hogueras del castillo de Winterfel.

Súbitamente Arya abrió los ojos. A su lado se encontraba Ghost mirándola con emoción. El lobo albino aulló como nunca como si implorara una respuesta la cual encontró a los pocos segundos cuando escuchó el eco de su aullido, Ghost ladró y saltó de la emoción.

La joven Stark sonrió, se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia el castillo, Ghost estaba a su lado, salieron por las compuertas y Arya le ordenó a los soldados que las dejaran abiertas. Estaba en el medio de lo que sería el campo de batalla agitada de la emoción cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de su loba Nymeria.  
Ghost fue el primero en acercarse a olfatearla mientras que Arya dejaba todas sus armas y se acercaba a ella lentamente y la llamó por su nombre cuando estuvo a un codo de distancia. La loba la escuchó y se acercó de forma cautelosa, gruñía e incluso ladraba. Ghost bajó las orejas en señal de respeto hacia la alfa de la manada. Arya extendió la mano y Nymeria la olfateó, la joven no tenía miedo, la miraba con cariño, extrañaba mucho a su vieja amiga. 

Parecía que Nymeria también la extrañaba porque lamió su mano para después lamerle la cara alegrando mucho a la joven. Después la loba aulló y a su aullido se unieron los aullidos de Ghost y la manada de lobos. Arya también los imitó. Los lobos se acercaron a Arya y la rodearon para mostrarle respeto confirmando que Arya sería su alfa y la seguirían en la batalla contra los muertos.

Arya se puso de pie, lloraba de la emoción ya que por mucho tiempo estuvo sola como su loba y ahora volvía a tener una manada. Los soldados presenciaban tal acontecimiento a lo lejos y al presenciar a los lobos alrededor de Arya le darían un nuevo nombre: Arya Stark, la loba alfa.

La loba Stark entró al castillo junto con los lobos huargos, el resto de la manada regresó al bosque y prevendrían la llegada del ejército de la noche. Arya fue a buscar a sus hermanos. A Bran lo encontró en su solar, ya la estaba esperando  
“Bienvenida seas pequeña lobo”  
“Soy mayor que tú” contestó Arya  
“Me refería a Nymeria” contestó Bran mientras extendía la mano acercándose Nymeria para que la acariciara.  
Al mirar la interacción Arya le preguntó “¿Sabías que iba a pasar esto?” refiriéndose a la llegada de la loba.  
“No. Pero a veces es bueno equivocarse” dijo Bran serio pero con un dejo de malicia.

Entre los dos armaron un plan en donde Ghost y Nymeria protegerían a Bran en el bosque y aunque el cuervo de tres ojos no estaba de acuerdo Arya era la que tenía la última palabra.  
Después de eso fue Arya toda emocionada a buscar a Jon pero no podía encontrarlo, su última opción fue buscarlo a las criptas. Al llegar ahí su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al encontrar a Jon con Dany, ella lo abrazaba y parecían estar en una conversación íntima como amantes que se rebelan sus secretos y se declaran su amor.  
Al verlos le causó mucha tristeza dando media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Nymeria salió del castillo para adentrarse con su manada Ghost iba con ella. Arya fue a buscar consuelo y compañía en los brazos de Gendry.  
Le había agradado sentir sus besos y sus caricias, sentirse amada y correspondida. Moriría hoy sin dudas y arrepentimientos. Estaba recostada en la paja del establo cuando volvió a conectarse con Nymeria.  
El olfato ayudó a distinguir la presencia de los muertos y su visión era aterradora contándose por cientos de miles, marea obscura de putrefacción alrededor del espeso bosque. Comandó a los lobos que flanquearan los ejércitos de la parte del castillo. El restante se quedaría en el bosque protegiendo a Bran. Los lobos se encargarían de los animales y de los gigantes que tenía el dios obscuro entre su ejército.

El aullido junto con el sonido del cuerno hizo que se despertara, se vistió rápidamente y se alejó del establo sin mirar atrás. Subió hacia una de las torres de vigilancia tomando su posición y despidiéndose de Sansa al darle una daga de vidriagón. “Clávalos con la punta filosa” le dijo para después mandarla a las criptas.

La gran guerra ya iba a comenzar .


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque yo soy de las personas que opina que Jon debió pelear contra el rey de la noche.  
> Pero también me emocioné con que Arya derrotara al rey de la noche.  
> Espero les guste  
> _______________________________________________

La batalla era por demás violenta y sin cuartel. Aliados caían con el avance de los muertos y por cada soldado, salvaje, dothraki o norteño que caía era un soldado más para el señor obscuro.

Arya perdía a momentos la conexión con su loba ya que estaba enfocada en sus propios enemigos. Salvó a Sandor y a Ser Davos de una muerte segura. Corría y huía de los no vivos y de no haber sido por Sandor y el sacrificio de Beric Dondarrion pudo haber muerto. Para Beric fue la oportunidad de ser útil al señor de la luz. El moría en paz.  
Fue en uno de los salones del castillo en donde Sandor y Arya se encontraron con la bruja roja. Arya volvía a recordar la última vez que la vio diciéndole que se volverían a ver y Melissandre le repitió la profecía:  
“Ojos que cerrarás por siempre: ojos cafés, ojos verdes y ojos azules” 

Al escuchar estas palabras Arya volvió a recuperar la valentía y la determinación que estaba perdiendo. Volvía a pensar como asesina de mil rostros.  
“¿Qué le decimos al señor de la muerte?” preguntó Melissandre  
“Hoy no” susurró Arya para después voltear a mirarla.

Corrió como poseída, sin darle oportunidad a Sandor Clegane de seguirla. En el trayecto se conectó con Nymeria, necesitaba que ella y Ghost protegieran a Bran. Los lobos escucharon a su alfa y se dirigieron con velocidad al bosque de los dioses dejando que la manada se encargara de los osos, los gigantes y las arañas de hielo.

Jon se encontraba muy lejos de Bran. El rey de la noche volvió a huir volviendo a levantar a los muertos a su alrededor como escudo para evitar que Jon se le acercara. El antiguo gran comandante no podía con tantos y de no haber sido por Dany y Drogon no hubiera podido sobrevivir. Apenas le dijo Dany que se fuera fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Bran matando a cuanto enemigo fuera posible.  
En el castillo estuvo a punto de llegar cuando el dragón de hielo Vyserion le cerró el paso. Jon estaba desesperado, no podía escapar al fuego azul del dragón. En su desesperación lo creía todo perdido, el rey de la noche mataría a Bran sumiéndolo todo en la obscuridad, pero no se podía dejar vencer, había gente que contaba y dependía de él como Arya.

Con decisión se puso de pie y encaró a Vyserion dio un grito de batalla listo para enfrentar el fuego azul. El dragón estuvo a punto de exhalar cuando de repente escuchó la exhalación de Rhaegar, el dragón con sus últimas reservas expulsaba fuego protegiendo a Jon del ataque de Vyserion.   
Jon tomó la distracción para correr hacia el bosque no faltaba mucho en llegar cuando alcanzó a ver que el señor de la noche tenía a Arya sujeta del cuello para después aventarla unos metros de ahí. Uno de los soldados blancos se acercó a la joven para darle el tiro de gracia cuando Jon gritó:  
“¡NOOO!” 

Alertando a los soldados blancos y al rey de la noche. Uno de los soldados corrió hasta Jon para darle batalla cuando Jon le golpeó con su espada destruyéndolo en mil pedazos. Seguía avanzando hacia el rey de la noche gritándole   
“¡Pelea contra mí!” 

Otro de los blancos le dio batalla a Jon. Mientras Jon peleaba el señor obscuro volteaba hacia Bran, volvía a sentir que tenía la guerra ganada, estaba sacando su espada cuando de las sombras del bosque salían dos lobos huargos. Ghost le mordía el brazo que sostenía la espada a la par que Nymeria atacaba las piernas.

Arya por su parte pudo repeler el ataque del blanco gracias a una de las espadas de vidriagón que estaba en la nieve a lado de un soldado caído. Con un movimiento del brazo sujetaba la espada clavándosela al soldado blanco en el ojo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Se incorporó y corrió a tomar una antorcha para rodearlos a ellos evitando así el paso de los muertos.

Escuchó un llanto y corrió hacia Nymeria. El rey de la noche la había atacado empujándola hacia donde peleaba Jon.  
Ghost estaba vulnerable, Arya corrió valientemente hacia el señor de la noche con la daga de acero valirio lista para clavársela al señor de la noche. Se aventó con todas sus energías pero la volvió a detener. El señor obscuro tomó la daga y se la clavó a Arya en el hombro, cerca del cuello provocando que Arya soltara un grito de dolor ensordecedor cayendo a la nieve que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo  
“¡NOOOO!, ¡ARYA!” 

Gritaba Jon, empujó al soldado para clavarle la espada en el cuello destruyéndolo. Arremetió contra el señor obscuro que ya lo esperaba, comenzaron a pelear los dos, el choque de las espadas era constante, sin embargo, Jon estaba muy cansado teniendo eso en contra en la batalla.

Arya escuchaba el choque de las espadas y los gritos de batalla de Jon. Se sentía inútil, por su culpa, Jon podría perder la vida. Trató de abrir los ojos y miró a su alrededor, los muertos esperaban la orden de su comandante para poder atacar, Nymeria estaba a los pies de Bran herida y Ghost hacia lo que podía para reincorporarse pero estaba muy débil. Mirando a Bran, él le habló con la autoridad de ser el cuervo de tres ojos.  
“Jon necesita tu sangre” le dijo  
Arya se incorporó como pudo, estaba débil y volvía a tener dudas “¿Cómo?”  
“Tienes la sangre de los primeros hombres, tu sangre derrotará al rey de la noche” Bran la miró fijamente enfocándose en la herida.

La joven Stark se sacrificaría, era lo menos que podía hacer por Jon, pensaba. Con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hacia donde Jon estaba peleando con el rey de la noche tomó con una mano la empuñadura de su daga   
“¡JON, TOMA!”  
Gritó Arya sacando la daga de su cuerpo, el dolor que sentía era terrible pero no le iba a demostrar debilidad, resistió las ganas de llorar. 

Jon escuchó el grito y volteó para presenciar algo extraordinario. De la herida de Arya salía una daga en llamas, la joven se la aventó alcanzando a tomar el arma en llamas antes de que cayera a la nieve. Por instinto Jon juntó la daga llameante con su espada haciendo que las dos prendieran fuego haciendo que el señor obscuro empezara a tomar distancia de Jon. Eso hizo que Jon tomara un respiro para tomar fuerzas. El ímpetu de la batalla hizo que corriera hacia el señor obscuro alcanzando a herirle las piernas con la espada llameante haciéndole caer, golpeó el brazo que sostenía la espada del rey obscuro destruyéndolo para finalmente clavarle la daga en el costado destruyendo en mil pedazos a su más grande enemigo.

Jon cayó a la nieve a la vez que caían los no muertos escuchando los gritos de alegría de los vencedores.  
Levantó la mirada y vio a Bran que estaba preocupado. Vio a la que consideraba hasta hace poco su hermana más querida en la nieve, inerte y la nieve a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más rojo. Al verla volvió a recordar cuando sus hermanos de la guardia nocturna lo mataron y lo dejaron desangrarse en la nieve.  
Fue tras ella y trató de parar la hemorragia “No Arya, resiste, no te puedes morir” le susurraba llorando. Como pudo la tomó en brazos y corrió gritando por un maester dejando a Bran solo en el bosque.

En el castillo los soldados estaban cansados pero felices por haber sobrevivido y ganado la batalla. Entre ellos se encontraba Sam que lloraba de felicidad y coraje por no ser valiente y no haber podido ayudar más en la batalla. Tomaba aire y se secaba las lágrimas cuando escuchó el grito de Jon pidiendo ayuda fue hacia él y veía que en los brazos de su mejor amigo se encontraba la joven que sabía significaba mucho para Jon. Los dos entraron al castillo para atender a Arya, podría ser inútil en la batalla pero haría hasta lo imposible para salvar a la pequeña lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten si les gustó este twist. Muchas gracias por los kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lo mejor y me adelanté de que Jon empezara a mostrar que quería a Arya pero la musa de la inspiración tiene vida propia,  
> espero les guste  
> Próximo cap Dany comienza a mostrar celos  
> Dejen kudos  
> _____________________________________

El saldo de la victoria fue dolorosa para los involucrados pero en especial para Jon, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para salvar la vida de Arya que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.  
“¡Sam, haz algo por favor! ¡Arya no despierta!”  
Sam examinó la herida, era profunda, comenzó a rasgar la ropa y la respuesta automática de Jon fue tratar de protegerla pero Sam lo detuvo para seguir revisando la herida y el resto de su cuerpo para ver si no tenía otras heridas de gravedad.  
Jon observó todo el esfuerzo que ponía Sam para salvar a la pequeña lobo pero a la vez no era suficiente para él “Sam, que haces? La vas a lastimar más!”  
Sam no pudo aguantar más la presión “Jon, cálmate por favor, debes esperar afuera”  
“No me moveré, no la quiero dejar sola” contestó Jon.  
Ante la insistencia Tormund y Sandor sacaron lo sacaron de ahí para llevárselo al solar donde los esperaban Sansa, ser Davos y Bran. 

Jon no perdió tiempo en acercarse a Bran y preguntarle “¿Se salvará?”  
“No lo sé” contestó Bran sin emoción desesperando más a Jon “¡Eres el maldito cuervo de tres ojos!, ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?”  
“He visto futuros en donde Arya está presente, otras en donde no lo está y todas ellas las veo al mismo tiempo” contestó Bran sin poder darle consuelo a Jon que sólo puedo sentarse en un banco, agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos a lo lejos pudo escuchar que Sansa lloraba.

Después de un incómodo silencioso fuer Ser Davos, que acongojado, regresó a la realidad al resto del grupo “ los muertos no pueden esperar, es necesario juntar los restos del ejército de la noche y quemarlos para así poder brindar honores y despedir a nuestros muertos”  
“¿Cuántos fueron?” preguntó Jon  
Todos voltearon a verse uno al otro, excepto Bran, siendo Tormund el que habló “Más de lo que pensé ver con mis propios ojos, casi acabaron con los salvajes, tres cuartas partes de los soldados del norte y la mitad de los soldados de tu reina blanca”  
Jon lo miró a los ojos recordando a Dany, con toda la batalla y Arya se había olvidado completamente de ella. “¿Ella está bien, no le pasó nada verdad?” preguntó Jon preocupado.  
“Ella está bien, ahora se encuentra en su solar junto con Missandei, Gusano gris y Tyrion llorando la muerte de Jorah Mormont” Jon cerró los ojos y exhaló, en su interior estaba contento de que ella estaba viva, y sin embargo no sentía la necesidad de ir a verla como lo siente un amante. Su prioridad, en ese momento era Arya, su pequeña lobo y sólo esperaba que Dany lo pudiera entender algún día.  
El ambiente era cada vez más lúgubre siendo Jon, en su papel del rey del norte, el que tenía que hacer las preguntas más difíciles “¿A quiénes de nuestros amigos perdimos?” Todos lo miraron bajando el rostro, menos Bran, Sansa no dejaba de sollozar. Entre todos mencionaban los nombres de los caídos: “Ed” dijo ser Davos, “Beric Dondarion” dijo Sandor, “Theon” susurró Sansa, “la pequeña oso” dijo Tormund. A Jon le dolió mucho la muerte de Lyanna, la joven líder de Bear Island, que con su sola fortaleza y lealtad lo nombró rey del Norte. En esta batalla se extinguía el clan Mormont y Jon no dejaba de pensar que el mundo era injusto.

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta al mirar pudo distinguir a Sam y de inmediato se puso de pie al instante. El semblante serio de su amigo no le deparaba buenas noticias.  
“Hice todo lo que pude hacer Jon…” empezó a hablar Sam. Jon instintivamente negaba con la cabeza, no quería escuchar que Arya estaba muerta, no podría vivir sin ella.  
“… Pudimos contener la hemorragia, pero está muy débil Jon. Habrá esperanzas si logra despertar pasada esta noche”  
Jon salió corriendo de ahí para estar con ella dejó atrás a Sam, ella merecía vivir, era la salvadora del norte y los antiguos dioses no tenían derecho de arrebatársela.  
Ser Davos iba a salir tras él pero Bran detuvo sus intenciones  
“Sansa, ser Davos tenemos unos funerales que planear. Dejemos a Jon que cuide a mi hermana durante estos días. Sam, por favor, cuida de su salud. El norte necesita que sus héroes recuperen sus energías para las próximas batallas que vendrán” Todos asistieron a recibir las órdenes de Bran Stark.

En el solar de Arya estaba Jon en silencio cuidando a su hermana. La mente del rey del norte era todo un caos, desde la batalla no había tenido un momento de paz para reflexionar para colmo el silencio y el sonido del viento sólo lograba que recordara que no pudo proteger a su herm… prima como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Tomó su mano, estaba fría y la sintió rasposa, eso le hizo recordar todas las aventuras que ella pasó sola y no pudo evitar admirarla, a tan corta edad y había pasado por problemas y miserias que nunca debío haber pasado. Era una Stark, realeza en el Norte, siempre debió haber estado cuidada y protegida.  
Se sentía culpable por dejarla sola, por siempre llegar tarde No sabes nada Jon Snow recordó que le decía Ygritte. El verla con heridas, marcas y cicatrices, marcas de las carencias que sufrió en Kings Landing, Harrenhal y con los hombres sin rostro, hacían que sintiera un dolor en el pecho. Era angustia y remordimiento lo que sentía y no sabía porque. Cuando lo traicionaron sus hermanos y se desangraba en la nieve su último pensamiento fue hacia Arya, tenía esperanzas de volver a verla era por lo único que no le temió a la muerte cuando llegó y sin embargo, había caído en la completa obscuridad, un completo vacío que nunca creyó merecer. Cuando despertó era una persona distinta el vacío casi lo sumió en la locura y solamente fue apaciguada cuando recibió la nota de Sansa que Arya estaba viva.  
No pudo evitar llorar, no quería perder a la persona que lo había querido desde su primer aliento, jamás le importó que fuera bastardo, desde que ella nació su alma se había partido en dos. Hasta ese momento Jon entendió que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, ellos juntos eran más que hermanos o primos, ellos eran almas gemelas y no iba a permitir que nadie lo separara de ella, no ahora que entendió que su corazón siempre le perteneció a ella.  
“No me dejes Arya” susurraba “despierta, necesito decirte cuanto lo lamento por no protegerte, necesito tu perdón” decía entre sollozos. “Sabes, desde que supe que estabas viva quería regresar a ti, cuando estaba más allá del muro todos me hablaron de ti, te sentí conmigo. Cuando llegué a Winterfell no podía esperar para abrazarte” decía mientras acariciaba su mano “Te amo más que a mí mismo y soy un cobarde por no admitirlo” susurraba sumido en la tristeza.  
Las horas pasaban y aumentaban su agonía, entraban visitantes y mensajeros pero él no los escuchaba.  
Sansa estuvo un momento con ellos, aunque Arya era su hermana ella se sintió una intrusa al interrumpir un momento tan íntimo entre los dos. Ella sabía que su sufrimiento no era nada comparado a lo que sufría Jon pero el deber llamaba y era necesario que su hermano estuviera al tanto de la situación “Jon, ya todo está listo, dentro de tres días se celebraran los funerales de los caídos” Sansa sólo vio que el rey del norte asentía. Ella exhaló, volvió a mirar a su hermana y se fue de ahí. Al llegar a su recámara volvió a llorar.  
Horas después entró Missandei, el mirar las manos entrelazadas de Jon con la mano de Arya llamó su atención, su reina también estaba sufriendo, su reina estaba viva y él elegía pasar tiempo con su hermana inconsciente. “Mi señor, mi señora ha estado llorando mucho, no ha querido probar alimento, por favor vaya a verla” le dijo la joven “No puedo Missandei, mi hermana me necesita” contestó Jon sin voltear a verla “Mi señor, ayúdela a dormir” Jon la miró “Arya me necesita” Missandei se quedó en silencio, el verlos a los dos así le hizo recordar cuando Gusano gris estaba herido, ella lo quería y no quería separarse de su lado. “Perdón mi señor” le dijo para después salir del cuarto.

En la noche Sam entró al cuarto junto con Gendry. Mientras que Sam revisaba a Arya, aun no daba señales de despertar, Gendry se acercó a Jon “Ve a descansar, yo me quedo con ella” Jon lo miró con recelo “No Gendry, yo me quedaré con ella” le dijo. Gendry volvía a insistir “Te pido que me dejes estar con ella” “He dicho que no” contestó Jon levantando la voz, asustando a Sam. Jon volvió a sentarse y tomar la mano de Arya, Gendry lo miraba sin entender, él también quería estar con ella, la amaba. Sam tomó el brazo del joven para salir del cuarto.  
Durante la vigía rezó a los viejos dioses para que la pequeña lobo despertara, exigió al señor de la luz que la sanara, ellos ya habían sacrificado muchas cosas de su vida por salvar el mundo. Entre ellos dos habían derrotado al rey de la noche, habían salvado a la humanidad y tenía el derecho de vivir en paz, que los dos vivieran en paz.

A la mañana siguiente entró Bran a su lado junto con Ghost y Nymeria , Jon pudo ver que su lobo estaba herido, mostraba quemaduras en una parte de su pelaje y había perdido su oreja izquierda mientras que Nymeria tenía heridas en su hocico, sus patas y en su lomo. Los dos lobos se acercaron a Jon para olfatearlo para después hacer lo mismo con Arya. Nymeria lamió el rostro de su alfa tratando a su manera de despertarla y al no poder hacerlo aulló de tristeza se postró a un lado de ella. Jon acarició con cuidado sus orejas.  
El soldado que estaba con Bran lo puso a lado de Jon y se retiró de ahí para dejarlos solos “¿Ha despertado?”  
“Aún no”  
Bran pusó su mano sobre la de Jon y Arya “¿Has rezado a los dioses?”  
“A los viejos, a los nuevos, incluso al señor de la luz” dijo Jon con tristeza  
Bran lo miró a los ojos “Has rezado a los dioses incorrectos”  
“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó Jon espantado  
“Jon, sólo hay un dios y su nombre es la muerte y ¿Qué le dices al señor de la muerte?”  
Jon se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar  
“¿Qué le decirmos al señor de la muerte?” volvió a preguntar Bran  
“Hoy no” escuchó Jon  
Al voltear el joven vio que Arya tenía los ojos semiabiertos y volvió a escuchar de los labios de su amada que decía de nuevo  
“Hoy no”  
Jon lloró de la felicidad, se acercó al rostro de Arya para besar su frente, su herida, sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios.  
Su alma gemela regresaba a la vida y él no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con la noticia de que son dos capítulos ahora yeii!!!  
> En fin...  
> Esta historia estaba pensado ser un drabble pero se podrán dar cuenta que cada vez los capítulos son más extensos.  
> Espero les guste la historia, ya cada vez estoy más cerca de la batalla de Kings Landing.  
> ______________________________

Los días antes de los funerales fueron para recuperarse y reconstruir. A Jon lo obligaron a dormir, Sansa se encargaría de los asuntos de Winterfell.   
Arya también guardó reposo ya que quería estar presente para los funerales y durante la ausencia de Jon fue custodiada por Sandor y los lobos huargos Ghost y Nymeria. Todos pensaban que con la nueva mañana llegaría la paz, pero, la reina de los dragones no pensaba de esa manera.

Ella estaba triste y dolida. Había perdido a uno de sus más grandes aliados. Un hombre que la amó sin condiciones y que la protegió hasta su último aliento y con él perdía a más de la mitad de su ejército y   
¿por qué? Por un pueblo que nunca le mostró respeto y por un hombre de cual se enamoró para enterarse que también era un Targaryen, hijo de su hermano Rhaegar, legítimo heredero al trono.  
Cuando necesitaba consuelo, no estaba ahí. Pero aún así lo amaba. Acompañada de Missandei fue a buscarlo a su solar y al acercarse a la puerta se encontró a Sam.

“Sr. Tarly”  
“Reina Daenerys”  
Iba a entrar cuando fue detenida por el maester improvisado.  
“No puede pasar” le contestó Sam con voz temblorosa pero aún con el resentimiento de que ella fue la responsable de la muerte de su hermano y su padre aunque todavía le temía a la reina de los dragones.  
“¿Te atreves a detenerme?” dijo Dany con autoridad y coraje.  
“Jon está descansando, se le dio un brebaje para que pudiera descansar y es probable que no despierte hasta mañana”  
“Entraré a cuidarlo entonces” Ella ya iba a entrar pero esta vez fue detenida por Sansa que llegó junto con Brienne y escucharon parte de la conversación.  
“Reina Daenerys, maester Tarly dijo que Jon está descansando ya que está recuperándose de sus heridas y no despertará hasta mañana. Le encomendaré a uno de los sirvientes que le avise cuando sea más conveniente visitar a mi hermano”  
Daenerys hervía de coraje en su interior, antes de su llegada al norte, aquellos que osaron a desafiarla ardían con el fuego de sus dragones. Ella miró a la gente de su alrededor, asintió “esperaré con ansias la noticia de la salud del guardián del norte” para después retirarse de ahí.   
Ya que se fue del pasillo Sam exhaló aliviado, Sansa lo miró y se acercó a él “Hizo bien maester Tarly” Sam la miró “sólo espero no haber metido en problemas a Jon” La joven negó con la cabeza “Jon lidiara con ella cuando sea el momento” se fue de ahí para ir a visitar a Arya.

Arya se negaba a descansar, miles de pensamientos corrían en su mente, su tiempo en Harrenhal, sus años de entrenamiento como asesina sin rostro, el enfrentamiento con el rey obscuro. Todo eso ayudó a salvar a la humanidad y sobretodo a Jon, que para ella era un completo enigma y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué la besó? Cuando se volvieron a ver la trató con cariño pero siempre estaba unido a su reina y no podía sentir nada por él, era su hermano, y entonces pensar en todos los besos dados y ese beso hizo que se ruborizara. Quizá fue por la emoción que despertó, pensaba, quizás era eso pero no pudo evitar sentir calor en su interior. Ese beso fue muy diferente al de Gendry y de ahí su pensamiento cambió al joven herrero ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Tenía un nombre que tachar en su lista, esa volvía a ser su prioridad.  
Su hermana entraba a verla y tuvo que calmarse, no podía mostrar sentimientos y emociones, tranquila como el agua se repetía.  
“Veo que te encuentras mejor” le dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas a lado de su cama.  
“Si, sobreviví a la batalla” contestó para después mirar a Brienne “me alegra también que estés viva Brienne”  
La amazona sonrió e iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Sansa “Es Sir Brienne ahora, Jaime Lanister la nombró caballero antes de la batalla” dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que era cómplice de un amor secreto  
Arya la vio con admiración y sir Brienne se ruborizó “Veo que Jaime Lanister es útil para algo, me alegro por ti Sir Brienne” para después agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sansa fue la que cambió el tema de conversación  
“¿Te sentirás con fuerzas para asistir mañana a los funerales?”   
“He estado en peores situaciones y me he puesto de pie, un poco de descanso me ayudará. ¿Cómo está Jon?”  
“Descansando también. Sam le dio algo para dormir y aprovechó que estaba quieto para tratarle las heridas. Jon no quiso separarse de ti mientras estabas inconsciente”   
“Es un buen hermano” susurró   
“Me preocupa" dijo Sansa "Tan pronto como pasen las celebraciones Daenerys pedirá que el Norte pelee con ella para derrocar a Cersei y Jon irá con ella”  
Arya se enderezó y miró a su hermana a los ojos “Yo lo protegeré, me aseguraré de matar a Cersei antes de que ellos lleguen a Kings Landing”  
“No puedes Arya” contestó Sansa seria   
“¿Qué dices?”  
“Eres la salvadora del Norte, ya todos saben el sacrificio que hiciste para ayudar a Jon y toda la gente incluyendo a los salvajes te respetan y harán hasta lo imposible por protegerte, si tú vas al sur no dudarán en seguirte dejando Winterfell sin protección”  
“Les diré que se queden” dijo Arya, comenzaba a molestarse entendía el razonamiento de Sansa pero no le gustaba que le ordenara que hacer.  
“No te escucharán. Si Jon y tú se van, ellos irán con ustedes porque tendrán los ánimos de vencer la batalla pero nunca se han enfrentado al ejército de los Lanister. Cersei no juega limpio y ya lo ha demostrado al retirar su apoyo en esta guerra”  
“Insistiré, de todas formas esta lista lo tengo que terminar sola”  
“¿Te crees capaz de matar a la montaña?, ¿A Cersei?”   
“Debo hacerlo, por mi padre, por ti, por Bran, por mi…” dijo la joven lobo perdiendo la calma.   
“Por Jon” terminó Sansa su frase. Se hizo un silencio incómodo Sansa exhaló “Tenemos muchos heridos y Winterfell necesita a los hombres que están sanos para poder reconstruir el castillo y preparar todo para la cosecha. El rey obscuro fue destruido pero el invierno seguirá aquí. Los señores del Norte no tomarán partido hasta no saber qué opinan tú y Jon. Cersei merece morir, yo más que nadie quiero verla muerta y me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero necesito tu apoyo para proteger el norte”   
Sansa se retiró de ahí y dejó a Arya sola sin saber qué decisión iba a tomar su hermana.

Los funerales empezaron con el amanecer del siguiente día.   
La tradición del norte decía que debían orar a los viejos dioses en el antiguo bosque. La gente pensó que incluso los dioses estaban tristes ya que el sol se ocultó de los cielos, el frío del invierno calaba hasta los huesos. Después de eso, todos los vivos que pudieron estar de pie se encontraban en las afueras del castillo.  
Fue triste para todos los presentes ver las filas de las piras funerarias llenas de soldados, hombres y mujeres que lucharon por el nuevo amanecer. Cada quien lloró a sus muertos Dany, Sansa, Sam, incluso Jon. Arya de alguna forma se sintió ajena a todo eso. A su lado se encontraba Bran. Ellos vieron cuando Jon se aproximaba a la pila central donde yacía Lyanna Mormont.

“Hoy venimos a honrar y a despedirnos de nuestros padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas, a nuestros amigos que pusieron a un lado sus diferencias para luchar juntos y morir juntos para que otros puedan vivir. Todos en este mundo tenemos una deuda hacia ellos que jamás podrá ser pagada y es nuestro deber honrarlos al mantener su memoria viva para aquellos que lleguen después de nosotros y los que lleguen después de ellos tanto los hombres respiren. Ellos fueron los escudos que protegieron el reino de los hombres y jamás veremos sus luces de nuevo”

Dicho esto, Jon miró a Dany, tenían una conversación pendiente. Pero primero, por aquellos que murieron, habría paz esta noche.  
El humo de las piras se extendió hasta el cielo. Todos los presentes se iban retirando uno a uno quedando solamente Arya y sus lobos huargos, mientras veía que todo se hacía cenizas pensaba que esos soldados y guerreros tenían suerte, ya que al menos se les rindió honores, mientras que las cenizas de su padre, su madre y sus hermanos yacían olvidados en alguna parte de Westeros. 

___________________________________________________

Algarabía y festejos rodeaban el gran salón. Los vivos celebraban la victoria y todos cantaban alabanzas a sus dos grandes héroes: Jon Snow y Arya Stark. Entre vítores y murmullos la llamaban la Gran Reina Lobo y Ser Davos no podía negarlo. En una oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a Jon, le preocupaba el semblante del joven “Para ser un héroe no están tan alegre” Jon sonrió con tristeza “Pienso en todo lo que pasamos para poder llegar aquí” “Tienes razón, pero disfruta esto, todos los vivos en paz ya que para mañana esto habrá acabado” dijo Ser Davos

“Mañana” susurró Jon.   
Ser Davos lo miró y parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud “Veo que tu hermana no está aquí para celebrar” Jon se quedó callado, en su rostro se dibujaba el dolor y la incertidumbre “No la he visto después de los funerales”   
“Chica lista tu hermana” dijo ser Davos “Ahora entiendo tu desesperación por recuperarla” El viejo soldado miró como el antiguo rey del Norte recordaba a su hermana con amor “Es muy lista y valiente”  
“Sin duda. Le debo mi vida” Jon volteó a mirarlo “¿En serio?” “Si, ella sola con su lanza derrotó a tantos soldados muertos que encontró en su camino dándome un respiro para seguir luchando”  
“Y no está aquí para disfrutar la victoria” susurró Jon  
“¿Tú estás disfrutando la fiesta?” preguntó ser Davos  
“Estoy aquí”  
“Estás emborrachándote, más no estás alegre” contestó Ser Davos  
“Cuando la vi que peleaba con el rey obscuro y luego cuando la vi tendida en la nieve entre ese charco de sangre pensé que la iba a perder. Hoy, al ver el cuerpo de Lyanna Mormont estaba triste pero también estaba feliz que no era Arya. ¿Qué clase de hombre me hace?” lo miró   
“Te hace ser humano” dijo ser Davos con la sabiduría de un viejo soldado y continúo hablando “Tu hermana ha marcado su nombre en la historia de los vivos, canciones se cantaran en su nombre y vendrán hombres de todos los confines del mundo a pedir su mano”   
Jon no le gustó lo que dijo, nadie se merecía Arya, en su interior sentía la rabia de saber que algún hombre se la pudiera arrebatar. Trató de disimular los celos pero no pudo “Arya no es mi hermana” dijo gruñendo.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó ser Davos pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un alegre y borracho Tormund que se acercó a abrazar a Jon de forma efusiva “¡Rey Cuervo, Jon Snow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay otro capítulo
> 
> Dejen kudos! Me alegra mucho recibir notificaciones de alguien que deja kudos :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el otro capítulo. Espero les agrade.  
> Estoy todavía indecisa si confrontar en el futuro a Dany y a Arya.   
> Pero definitivamente en futuros capítulos (aún no se cuál) habrá un pleito entre Sansa y Arya  
> ______________________________________

Arya no estaba de humor para estar en la cena de celebración. Después de la plática de su hermana todavía estaba indecisa de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Siempre estuvo sola y durante mucho tiempo lo que hacía o no hacía solamente le afectaban a ella y a nadie más. Pero ahora, que había sobrevivido a la gran batalla y que era una de las heroínas la ponía en una posición incómoda.  
Fue al campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco para relajarse y tratar de tomar fuerza en los brazos cuando escuchó los pasos de Gendry. No quería enfrentarlo y odiaba tener que lidiar con él en ese momento.  
“Sobrevivimos” dijo Gendry alegre y emocionado. El joven sólo quería abrazarla y besarla por fin podía decirle todo lo que sentía. Dany lo acababa de legitimizar como un Baratheon y era ahora el señor de Bastión de Tormentas.

Arya volteó y le sonrió “lo hicimos” no sabía cómo decirle que lo que había pasado en el establo fue algo que quizás no iba a repetirse pero el impetuoso de Gendry se adelantó “ ya no soy Gendry Rivers, ahora soy Gendry Baratheon por órdenes de la reina” Arya le molestó escuchar que él mencionaba a Dany pero supo disimularlo “Felicitaciones…” iba a decir más pero su antiguo amigo la besó con fervor y ella pensó en Jon y el beso que él le dio.

“Cásate conmigo, yo te amo, nos conocemos desde jóvenes y creo yo que nos llevaremos bien, los dos hemos pasado hambre y frío así que podemos ayudar a la gente a que no pase por eso, no sé cómo ser señor pero sé que tú eres hermosa y nada de esto importa si no estás conmigo, sé mi señora y yo te veneraré milady” estaba Gendry hincado en una rodilla.

Ella estaba anonadada, nunca pensó que recibiría una propuesta de matrimonio y recordó las palabras de su padre cuando niña –Cuando crezcas, serás lady de un castillo- pero eso no era ella. Pensó en Jaquen Haggar, tenía que volver a ser nadie para poder completar su lista. Le faltaba Cersei pero, ¿Qué haría después?, podría ir con Gendry, se hincó y lo besó para demostrarse solamente que Gendry no era Jon   
“Serás un gran señor y cualquier dama será afortunada de ser tu esposa, pero esa no soy yo” y se fue de ahí dejándolo solo.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto Jon fue a buscar a Dany para hablar con ella, la vio molesta en el gran salón por los comentarios que escuchaba a su alrededor. Nadie la quería. Entró a su cuarto y pudo ver a Dany pensativa viendo a la chimenea.   
“Creí que ibas a seguir celebrando” dijo Dany  
“Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien”   
“Llegas un poco tarde”  
“Lo sé, lamento la muerte de Ser Jorah Mormont, te amaba y creo que el siempre buscó tu bienestar”  
“Y por eso estoy triste, porque sé que me amaba pero yo no lo pude amar como él quería y no lo pude amar como te amo a ti”

Se acercó a Jon y lo besó pudo sentir en sus besos el vino y la cerveza. Jon comenzó a corresponderle pero al verla a los ojos comenzó a dudar, los dos eran familia, era su tía lo que sea que sintiera por ella no era correcto. Jon se separó de ella. Dany pudo sentir su repulsión y lo comenzó a odiar.  
“Desearía que nunca me hubieras dicho. Traté de olvidarlo pero no pude y luego los veo a todos alrededor de ti, hablando de tus proezas y de las de tu hermana y cómo te miran. Ellos no me miran así” dijo Dany mientras se sentaba en la cama  
Jon se sentó a su lado y quiso tomar su mano pero lo rechazó “Te he dicho que no lo quiero”  
“No importa si no lo quieres. No quisiste ser rey en el Norte y lo fuiste, ¿qué pasará cuando te presionen para ser rey de los 7 reinos porque eres el salvador de la humanidad y el hijo de mi hermano? Tomarás lo que es mío”  
Jon se arrodilló “Tú eres mi reina, siempre lo serás. Si me lo piden yo lo rechazaré porque no lo quiero”   
Dany lo obligó a verla a los ojos y pudo notar que estaba alterada, casi enloquecida “Entonces no digas nada, a nadie, haz jurar a Sam y a tu hermano que no digan nada porque de no ser así, esta verdad tomará vida propia y no podrás contenerlo. Pruébame que no quieres ser rey, jura silencio. Quiero que todo sea como antes”  
Jon se puso de pie, no le gustaba que ella le ordenara que hacer “No puedo hacer eso, no puedo obligar a Sam y a Bran al silencio. Tengo que decirle la verdad a Sansa y Arya. Son mi familia. Soy un Stark antes de ser un Targaryen”  
Dany lo miró con recelo “Dile a Sansa y firmarás una condena de muerte ya sea para ella, para ti o para mí. Tú sabes que ella no me quiere en el trono, ella ve por sus propios intereses y si le dices no se detendrá en perjudicarme”   
Jon la miró y pudo ver que había perdido la discusión. Mientras se retiraba escuchó a Dany decir “Si quieres que haya paz en el norte, paz entre nosotros, sabes que hacer”  
___________________________________________________________

Jon estaba molesto, quería gritar o pelear con alguien pero no podía porque estaban todos celebrando, al caminar por el patio iba quitando y empujando a gente que se encontraba en su camino al mirar al cielo pudo ver que Arya estaba sentada en la orilla de las ventanas de una de las torres y fue a buscarla, sentía la necesidad de estar con ella.   
Ya que pudo subir escuchó “¿Qué haces aquí?”  
“Quería verte”  
“¿Te aburriste de estar con tu reina?”  
“Arya, no estoy de humor”  
“Yo tampoco. Vine aquí a escapar del festín, del ruido y tú llegas”  
Jon se sentó a lado suyo viendo a todos los soldados hombres y mujeres bailar, celebrar y teniendo relaciones abiertamente para que los dioses los miraran. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas  
Arya lo miró extrañada “Veo que estás borracho” pero Jon no dejó reír “Se supone que esta celebración es para nosotros y míranos somos los únicos amargados viendo como todos disfrutan la vida”  
“¿Y de quién es la culpa?”  
Jon volteó a verla “¿Insinúas acaso que es mi culpa?”   
“Si, porque sé que mañana serás el primero en querer irse con su reina a luchar una guerra que no es tuya, sólo porque hincaste la rodilla. Los hombres irán a luchar una guerra que no es suya por tí dejando al norte vulnerable” le dijo Arya obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos para que viera su enojo.   
Jon no pudo mirarla porque sabía que tenía la razón pero no quería pelear y menos con ella “Nos ayudó a ganar esta guerra. De no ser por sus soldados y dragones no hubiéramos sobrevivido. Lo único que pide es lealtad”   
Arya rio burlonamente “¿A costa de tu vida?”   
“¿Qué quiere que yo haga?”  
“No vayas. Yo me adelantaré e iré a Kings Landing, mataré a Cersei y tu reina tendrá su reino. A cambio el norte es libre”  
“No puedo dejar que lo hagas” dijo Jon molesto

“¿Por qué no? Es un trato justo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí” Jon la miró a los ojos, porque jamás se esperó esa confesión.” Yo iba a ir tras Cersei” continuó Arya, “Pero supe que habías recuperado Winterfell y regresé por tí. Y me molesta que tú estés dispuesto a sacrificarte por Daenerys. Bien, yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por ti”  
“No vale la pena que te sacrifiques por mí” –No después de que estuvo a punto de perderla- pensaba Jon   
“Tú menos que nadie eres para decirme por quien sacrificarme” contestó Arya enojada. Se puso de pie y se acercó lenta y sensualmente hacia Jon susurrándole en el oído “La reina de los dragones no vale que sacrifiques tu vida pero se la das gustoso. ¿Tan buena es en la cama, te excita, sus besos y sus caricias valen sacrificar el Norte?” Jon temblaba de temor de perder los estribos “Arya, basta” 

Arya acarició su rostro y sus heridas, pensaba tristemente que no iba a poder hacerlo entender pero Jon tomó su mano y le besó la palma sorprendiendo a la joven que dejó de respirar, instante que aprovechó Jon para besarla. Fue un beso sorpresivo pero que Jon añoraba desde que supo que no eran hermanos, la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él y la besó con profundidad para sentir el contacto de sus lenguas. Los dos se perdieron en el momento. Arya rodeó su cuello con sus brazos sintiendo los rizos sueltos de su cabello, en ese lugar distante de todo solamente se escucharan los sonidos de sus besos, sus gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Se besaron hasta que ya no pudieron respirar, agitados se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decir, la joven lobo enrojeció.   
Jon la miró, tenía que confesarle, decirle la verdad “Arya…” empezó a decir pero la joven no lo dejó hablar. Salió corriendo de ahí.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque me quedé con ganas de ver la reunión de los Stark en el bosque después del consejo de guerra y porque ya es momento de que se muestre de que bien si Daenerys está loca, esto no la hace que eventualmente se vuelva la villana. Ella pecó de vanidad y soberbia  
> Espero les guste el capítulo, dejen kudos y opiniones  
> ________________________________________________________________

La reunión del consejo de guerra había sido un completo desastre. Daenerys exigía que ahora el norte que respondiera y la apoyaran a ella en la lucha contra Cersei, mientras que Gusano Gris miraba a Jon de forma recriminatoria y Sansa rebatía cada una de las órdenes de la reina de los dragones.

Los demás no opinaban y ni siquiera Arya se dignó a ver a Jon.

El guardián del Norte estaba molesto de estar en medio de la situación y de cierta forma se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entregado el norte a Daenerys, ella buscaba derrotar el ejército de Cersei con violencia, aún y cuando Tyrion le había dado la opción pacífica de eliminar a Cersei, ella no quería. Pero ya el mal estaba hecho y estaba obligado apoyarla, ya no tanto por amor sino porque era familia como antes eran los Stark para él que a su punto de vista también tenían la razón. Era probable que Sansa rebatiera todos los puntos de Dany pero lo que decía era verdad, los soldados no estaban listos para otras batallas, necesitaban descansar y recuperar fuerzas, de otro modo los iban a derrotar.

Daenerys dio por concluida la reunión al decir que la legítima reina estaría en el trono de hierro, todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero solamente el séquito de Dany tenía la convicción de que iba a ser así. Todos se retiraron pero Jon fue interceptado por Arya “Necesitamos hablar” El la miró creyendo que iban a hablar del beso de ayer pero volteó a mirar a Bran y Sansa de cierta manera le decepcionó que su pequeña lobo no quisiera hablar a solas con él, asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron al bosque de los dioses.

Allí, sus ahora primas lo confrontaron mientras que Bran sólo miraba a los tres discutir.

“Juré mi lealtad y la del Norte a su causa” ya estaba harto de que Sansa no entendía “Yo respeto eso” dijo Arya callando a los dos. Jon notó la molestia de Sansa cuando ella volteó a mirar a Arya “¿Lo respetas?” preguntó a su hermana molesta. Y aunque la joven no le agradaba Dany tuvo que admitir que la necesitaban, que sin sus soldados y sus dragones hubieran perdido la batalla pero tampoco tuvo reparo en decirle a Jon “No confiamos en tu reina”

Jon abogó para que le dieran un voto de confianza a Dany pero Arya le dijo que ellos no podían confiar en nadie sin pensar Jon le gritó exasperado a la joven “¡Si sólo confías con quienes creciste no tendrás muchos aliados!” La miró y se arrepintió de haberle dicho esas palabras.

La reina lobo le dolió las palabras de Jon, en su interior sentía celos pero no se lo demostró, de forma serena le contestó “Está bien, no necesito muchos aliados” El entendió porque decía eso a ella la habían dejado sola, dada por muerta. Nadie, ni siquiera él que decía quererla mucho creyó que sobreviviría pero lo hizo, iba a pedir disculpas pero ella no lo dejó hablar. “Arya…” dijo Jon. Ella se acercó a él “Somos familia, nosotros cuatro somos los últimos de los Stark” Jon ya no podía más “Eres el hijo de Ned Stark” dijo Sansa

“Nunca he sido un Stark” contestó Jon muy triste.

“¿Cuándo vas a entender?” preguntaba Arya, se estaba cansando de los lamentos de Jon “Eres mi hermano. No eres mi medio hermano o un bastardo, eres mi hermano” le repetía ella porque esas palabras eran su escudo de que lo que pasó en ocasiones anteriores no se podía repetir, aunque le doliera no podía haber nada más allá de un amor fraternal. Pero el semblante de su hermano no cambiaba.

Bran miró a Jon “es tu decisión” le dijo

Jon hizo jurar a Sansa y a Arya que no dirían a nadie de la confesión que tenía que hacer, las observó a las dos en Sansa vio dudas pero en Arya miró decisión. Jon le pidió a Bran que revelara quien era su madre. Las hermanas voltearon a ver al cuervo de tres ojos. Bran las miró y les dijo “Jon es el legitimo heredero de los siete reinos ya que es hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y nuestra tía Lyanna Stark. La rebelión de Robert Baratheon fue una mentira”

Ante tal confesión las hermanas voltearon a ver a Jon sin decir palabra. Después de un tiempo Jon escuchó que Sansa susurraba “Oh madre” en cambio la pequeña lobo lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos sin poder determinar qué era lo que sentía ante tal hecho “¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?” Bran fue quien le contestó pero ella no lo miró “Días antes de la batalla, cuando llegó Sam a Winterfell me informó que encontró registros en los ibros de la citadela de la boda de Rhaegar y Lyanna que se llevó a cabo en Dorne”

Fue ahí que Jon vio furia en los ojos de la que había sido su hermana “¿Tu reina sabe de esto?” volvió a preguntarle a Jon “Sí” contestó “Le dije en la noche antes de la batalla” La noche en la que ella los vio en las criptas pensó Arya.

“Es por eso que estoy en deber de apoyarla” dijo Jon esperando que por fin entendieran “No es tu deber apoyarla” dijo Arya seria se acercó más a Jon y lo encaró “¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Ahora te has convertido en un obstáculo para ella y tanto tú como el ejército del Norte están en peligro”

“Ella sabe que yo no quiero ser rey y ella lo sabe”

“¡Eres una amenaza para ella! No dudará en traicionarte. Te pondrá al frente de la batalla donde estarás vulnerable”

“Confío en ella, no me va a traicionar”

“Las heridas que tienes en el pecho son el resultado de confiar en tus hermanos del muro”

“Ella es familia y es…”

“Tu amante, si, vaya consuelo”

“Hermana”

“Tú y yo no somos hermanos” dijo Arya estrujándole el corazón a Jon

“Entiendo” dijo Jon asintiendo molesto

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, estaban furiosos tomando los dos la decisión de retirarse de ahí por caminos separados. Jon iba hacia el castillo, ultimaría los últimos detalles con Tyrion y ser Davos para partir hacia Kings Landing y Arya se iba hacia el bosque exterior, lejos de su hermano y de todo que pudiera recordar que Daenerys seguía en Winterfell.

Sansa escuchó la discusión entre Jon y su hermana, pensaba en sus padres de cómo ese secreto de su padre afectó a su familia. Los dioses eran crueles y ella estaba más que cansada de estar sometida ya no iba a permitir que nadie controlara su destino suficiente tuvo con Cersei, Joeffrey, Meñique y Ramsay Bolton. Su padre guardó el secreto por amor a su hermana pero ella revelaría el de Jon por amor a su libertad, su familia y la independencia del Norte.

Sansa volteó a mirar a Bran quien la miró y le susurró “No lo hagas hermana” ella derramó una lágrima silenciosa y cerró los ojos y el cuervo de tres ojos vio que el destino de Kings Landing estaba sellado.

En el bosque, Arya trató de calmarse y concentrarse practicando con su espada sin éxito. No sabía que pensar ya que Jon y ella representaban el norte para todos los que los conocieran. Eran los lobos Stark, pero ahora se sentía más sola que cuando estaba con los hombres sin rostro. Jon era un dragón y ella, estaba dolida porque él no le dijo la verdad, ¿por qué no confiaba en ella? No había forma de convencer a Jon de que Dany era peligrosa y eso la frustraba. Se recostó en un tronco, trató de descansar ya que a ella le faltaba eliminar un nombre de su lista.

En sus sueños hizo conexión con Nymeria, le gustaba sentir el viento al correr, olfatear las diferentes esencias de la naturaleza, sentir la nieve en sus patas. Pero su loba se detuvo en seco, olfateaba algo diferente sangre fresca y carne chamuscada, escuchaba gruñidos, al acercarse vio que era uno de los dragones, el que ayudó a Jon en la batalla.

La pequeña lobo rompió la conexión para ir a buscar su caballo, en los establos encontró a Ghost dormido en la paja, se acercó a él y lo acarició, el lobo aceptó sus cariños y ella sonrió ya que nadie creería que el lobo silencioso, quien salvó a Bran se comportara a veces como un cachorro “Ve por Jon” le dijo y el lobo fue a cumplir la orden de su alfa.

Ella terminó de ensillar a su caballo y fue a la búsqueda de Nymeria y el dragón.

Jon estaba en su solar, acababa de regresar de la reunión con Ser Davos y Tyrion y estaba agotado al mirar a la puerta encontró a Ghost sentado esperando por él, lo miró y trató de hacer conexión con él como lo hacía Arya pero no pudo, no era n Stark. Se levantó y se acercó a él para acariciarlo pero éste se alejó, cada paso que Jon daba para acercarse Ghost se alejaba. Captó el mensaje y lo siguió hasta las puertas de la fortaleza fue ahí donde su lobo corrió hacia el bosque obligando a Jon a pedir un caballo para seguirlo.

En los confines más allá de los bosques, encaminado a las montañas Jon divisó a Nymeria y Arya. Su primer impulso fue hablarle pero vio que la que fue su hermana estaba viendo algo con asombro, esa mirada le hizo recordar cuando eran pequeños, ella ahí estaba feliz. Al buscar lo que veía encontró que miraba a Rhaegal, su dragón. Jon reflexionó que mentalmente Rhaegal era su dragón, dándole un sentido de pertenencia, él ya no era el hijo de Dany.

Se puso a un lado de Arya y ella le dijo “Parece que está herido, ¿hay forma de que te puedas acercar a él?”

“No sé si me deje”

“Fuiste su jinete, Bran y yo creemos que puedes comunicarte con él. Inténtalo, si falla lo único que puede pasar es que te queme vivo” le dijo Arya para después reír.

Jon estaba perdido nadie más que ella lo podía convencer de hacer algo tan descabellado sobretodo después de escucharla reír. Bajó del caballo y cautelosamente se acercó al dragón, escuchaba rugidos y lamentos entre restos carbonizados, podía ver sangre fresca, se quitó los guantes y miró al dragón directamente notando todas las heridas que tenía el dragón que todavía no sanaban preocupándole la herida de una de sus alas y una en su ojo.

Puso la mano en su hocico, tratando de calmarlo. Sin darse cuenta estaban acompasando la respiración y poco a poco dejaba de escuchar el viento, no sintió frío y comenzó a escuchar un latido, sentía calor en el pecho, cerró los ojos y los latidos se intensificaron, creía tener escalas en la piel, sentía las heridas en todo el cuerpo y gritó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Rhaegal. Lo había logrado, Rhaegal y él eran uno. Sonrió “Ven pequeña lobo, es seguro” gritó Jon. Arya bajó del caballo y se acercó a él lentamente, Jon tomó su mano y la puso a lado suyo. “Es hermoso” dijo Arya “Lo es” contestó Jon “El me salvó del dragón de hielo pero temo que por mi culpa está muy lastimado”

“¿Crees que sobreviva el viaje y la batalla contra Cersei?”

“Por sus heridas es probable que sea blanco fácil del ejército de Cersei”

“Entonces convence a tu magnánima reina de que deje a Rhaegal descansar”

“Arya, entiende…”

“Haz llegado a pensar que el que tu derrotaras al dios obscuro le quitamos a ella la posibilidad de nombrarse salvadora del norte, restándole presencia de salvadora y divinidad. Evitaste que el Norte estuviera a su merced para manipular”

Jon ya lo había notado, el ver a Dany más distante de él y que con reticiencia escuchara sus consejos le daban entender que ella tenía celos de su liderazgo.

Arya tomó su mano y lo miró “A pesar de lo que te dije antes, no importa que tu seas un dragón, tú eres parte de mi manada, mi familia y es mi deber protegerla”

“Déjame protegerte” le susurró Jon tomando su rostro y acercándola a él “Yo derrotaré a Cersei por ti”

Arya negó con la cabeza “Nadie más que yo puede terminar la lista y si en verdad quieres que termine con ella no vayas así evitarás que agregue otro nombre” dicho esto lo besó de forma posesiva, él le correspondió y la besó con la misma intensidad, no la quería soltar pero ella se separó bruscamente de él. Dejándolo solo con Ghost.

La cena en el gran salón era el fantasma de lo que fueron los festejos. El ambiente estaba por demás tenso y la reina de los dragones lideraba la mesa con total soberbia Tyrion estaba a su izquierda y Jon a su derecha.

Jon aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Dany “Hay una situación con los dragones” le dijo. Dany volteó preocupada “¿Le sucede algo a mis hijos? ¿Drogon está bien?” “Es Rhaegal Dany, está muy herido y no creo que sea prudente que participe en la siguiente batalla”

Dany lo miró molesta “Jon, son mis hijos, tienen que estar a mi lado”

“Lo sé, pero en el estado que se encuentra va a estar muy vulnerable a los ataques”

“Lucharán por mí hasta la muerte” le contestó enojado marcando el fin de la conversación. La gente que alcanzó a mirar la miraban con desconfianza molestando más a la reina.

En la mañana partían los diferentes ejércitos rumbo a Kings Landing. Gusano gris, Missandei, Tyrion y Varis iban junto con los inmaculados en la primer avanzada rumbo a White Castle para ir en los barcos. Jon y Ser Davos llevarían al ejército del Norte y a los Dothraki por tierra.

Daenerys fue sola a buscar a sus dragones y solamente encontró a Drogon.

Rhaegal la había dejado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero se encuentren bien.  
> Cuídense mucho y estemos en casa.  
> ________________________________________________________________________

El camino al infierno está plagado de buenas intenciones. 

Daenerys Targaryen había llegado a Westeros a salvar a la gente de malos líderes como Cersei Lannister pero lo que encontró fue rechazo. Los aliados que tenían no estaban con ella por fidelidad sino por vengarse de los Lannister. Lord Tarly le recriminó su nacimiento, pero no era su culpa, de no haber sido por la rebelión de Robert Baratheon ella pudo haber nacido en la fortaleza roja y no en DragonStone.  
Fue a salvar al Norte pero vio rechazo y temor, solamente veía desconfianza en sus rostros y los comparaba con los esclavos de Mereen llegando a la conclusión que ella sentía repulsión por la gente del Norte y no entendía porque el ejército de esta región tenía la fama de ser valiente. Ella con la simple vista vio que sus Dothraki y sus inmaculados eran más fuertes y aguerridos y si lo que decían era cierto entonces no pasaría mucho tiempo en conquistar los siete reinos. 

Muchos hombres la amaban y la adoraban pero ella sólo amó a uno. Creyó amar a Jon Snow y el luchar junto a él para derrotar al rey obscuro la validarían como la salvadora de los humanos como lo fue en las tierras de los esclavos pero no contaba con los Stark para echar a perder sus planes de gobernar Westeros junto con Jon. Sansa conspiraba contra ella, Arya fue la que ayudó a Jon a matar al rey de los muertos y Bran sabía la verdadera identidad de Jon. 

A terrible hora los dioses jugaban con la cordura de la joven Targaryen, después de haber perdido a Jorah Mormont, Missandei, su fiel servidora moría a manos de la montaña siendo “Dracarys” sus últimas palabras “Quémalos a todos” escuchaba a su padre decir. Tyrion y Varys la traicionaron. “Fuego y sangre” susurró cuando veía arder a Varys, sintió satisfacción.  
Jon fue a buscarla. Lo miró pero no sentía nada ya por él “Te dije lo que pasaría si le decías la verdad a tu hermana. La muerte de Varys está en sus manos”  
“Le dije a Varys que yo no quería el trono”  
“Pero eres un Targaryen, el hijo de mi hermano que todos quisieron, eres el salvador de la civilización, eres hombre. Aquí yo no tengo amor, aquí me temen”  
“Yo te quiero. Tú eres mi reina ahora y siempre” le dijo Jon mirándola a los ojos.  
Daenerys se levantó de su silla y lo encaró “¿Solamente soy eso, tu reina?” le preguntó Daenerys y lo besó, pero la pasión se había ido. Toda la pasión, la lujuria y lo que creían que era amor que llegaron a expresarse en el barco y la cascada habían muerto en las catacumbas de Winterfell. El paró el beso y Dany lo odió “Está bien, que me teman entonces” y el mundo arderá a mis pies pensaba Daenerys Targaryen 

Ya se iba a ir cuando recordó algo y dio la vuelta “¿Dónde está mi hijo Rhaegal?” preguntó.  
Jon volteó a verla “No sabía que Rhaegal estaba desaparecido” le dijo dudoso.  
Ella no le contestó, solamente lo miró a los ojos, afirmó con la cabeza y se fue. 

Jon fue a la playa, le sofocaba estar encerrado entre las paredes de DragonStone y la desconfianza de Dany. Estando ahí, con el viento, el agua fría que mojaba sus pies y el cielo estrellado le ayudó a reflexionar sus aciertos y sus errores, en todas las personas que amó y perdió pero más que nada pensaba en Arya, quería estar con ella, sabía que los dos serían felices si tuvieran una vida sencilla, lejos del juego de tronos, las mentiras y los títulos. Pero no podía ser egoísta, de él dependía que sus soldados y la gente inocente de Kings Landing sobrevivieran.  
Se tiró a la arena y cerró los ojos, tan pronto como hizo eso escuchó ecos de los gruñidos del dragón malherido. En la noche antes de partir a Kings Landing soñó con su dragón, le dijo que se fuera, cual cachorro herido no quería dejar a Jon y a Dany pero Jon se acercó a él y golpeó con su puño la herida de su ala, eso junto con las súplicas de Jon hizo que Rhaegal tomara vuelo. No supo que rumbo tomó hasta ahora que reconoció la cascada y en su sorpresa Ghost estaba a unos pasos de su dragón.  
El viento frío en su rostro lo despertó, comenzaba a calar sus huesos, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y fue a resguardarse en la cueva donde excavaron vidriagon para la gran batalla. En unas horas partiría junto con Tyrion a Kings Landing para volver a pelear.  
_______________________________________________________

En el campamento de los soldados del Norte llegaban Arya y Sandor Clegane, fueron detenidos por un soldado joven que al verla la reconoció  
“Lady Arya, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?”  
“Vengo a matar a Cersei, así no van a tener que pelear ustedes”  
“Y quizás no va a haber necesidad que pelees mañana” le dijo Sandor al joven  
“Lady no sacrifique su vida por este soldado” le dijo el joven “Déjeme protegerla”  
Arya lo miró extrañada, no esperaba eso ya que en otras ocasiones su identidad fue cuestionada.

Debido a la conmoción causada, más soldados se acercaron a verlos “Maldita sea, y yo que pensaba que cruzar tu ejército iba a ser lo más sencillo” dijo Sandor molesto.  
Los soldados se ofrecían a acompañarla, le decían que para ellos sería un honor morir por la salvadora del norte. Las muestras de afecto conmovieron a la pequeña lobo.  
Arya miró a Sandor para después hablar con los soldados “Está bien, necesito 10 soldados que vayan conmigo, pero es necesario advertirles que quizás vayamos a una muerte segura, pues esta misión es entrar a la cueva del león para cortarle la cabeza” les dijo viéndolos a los ojos.  
Dicho esto 10 soldados dieron un paso al frente para después arrodillarse ante ella mientras que los demás gritaban “¡El Norte recuerda!”  
Sandor negaba “maldita niña, me vas a matar antes de cobrar mi venganza” susurraba pero a la vez sentía un orgullo que solamente reconoció como orgullo de padre. 

En lo que los soldados se preparaban Arya pidió hablar con el general de mayor rango en el campamento que en ese momento era Ser Davos, para los soldados del Norte, era la mano de su rey Jon Snow.  
Ser Davos al verla se puso de pie  
“Lady Arya, es grato ver un rostro amigo momentos antes de morir” dijo ser Davos sonriendo “¿Qué hace usted aquí?”  
“Vine a matar a Cersei, haga lo posible para evitar que ataquen los soldados, yo, Sandor y varios soldados entraremos a la ciudad de incógnito y nos posicionaremos para atacar tan pronto veamos que salga el ejército dorado de la fortaleza roja”  
“Es muy peligroso Lady Arya, si su hermano Jon supiera que la apoyé en este plan me mataría”  
“Pero él no está aquí y usted no tiene por qué decirle. A propósito, ¿en dónde está?”  
“Fue a Dragonstone a ver a la reina de los dragones. La montaña asesinó a Missandei por órdenes de Cersei”  
Arya cerró los ojos, lamentaba la muerte de Missandei pero también tenía celos de Dany ya que a la primera dificultad Jon iba a consolarla.  
“Eso no es bueno ser Davos. Daenerys no se va tentar el corazón ahora para quemar toda la ciudad”  
“Es lo que me temo. Es por eso que le digo que no vaya. Si la joven Targaryen usa su dragón sin resticciones, Kings Landing será un baño de sangre”  
“No te apures Davos se cuidarme sola”  
El viejo contrabandista la miró y sintió pena. “No tiene que decírmelo, sé todo lo que le ha pasado, sus historias se han hecho canciones y sé que durante mucho tiempo estuvo sola y dada por muerta. Pero sé también que mucha gente la lloró, muchas mujeres en el norte lloraron por la niña Stark, lloraban las lágrimas que su madre no podía llorar abiertamente y estuve ahí cuando Jon supo que usted estaba viva, fue la primera vez que vi que desafió a Daenerys Targaryen. La gente podrá decir que era por la presencia del ejército de los no vivos pero la verdad era que Jon quería correr a su lado”  
Arya derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y ser Davos la abrazó “Sé que lo que dije no cambiará su decisión de ir a matar a Cersei, sólo le digo que se proteja ya que, en lo que a mí respecta, me gustaría saber de su boca cómo es que pudo sobrevivir tantos años y ser una gran guerrera”  
El momento fue interrumpido por uno de los soldados “Lady Arya estamos listos” Arya afirmó con la cabeza y volteó para darle un último abrazo de despedida a ser Davos.  
“Atrase el ataque lo más que se pueda”  
“Haré lo que esté a mi alcance”  
La joven salió de la tienda de ser Davos, sus soldados y Sandor ya la esperaban. Montó su silla y a paso veloz salieron rumbo a Kings Landing.  
_______________________________________________

Cersei

Llegó el amanecer y con ello el pánico.  
Gente en Kings Landing corría a refugiarse al mismo tiempo que el ejército de los Lannister, los barcos de Euron Grejoy y el ejército dorado salían de la ciudad amurallada a combatir el ejército de la forastera.  
Cersei Lannister veía desde lo alto de la fortaleza roja como la gente se arremolinaba para protegerse del dragón, el estar en lo alto la hacía sentirse invencible y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la pequeña Targaryen muriera, sólo tenía que matar a su mascota y todo esto terminaría, si, el verla caer sería realmente poético tal como fue el ver el septon de Bailor explotar hasta los cimientos con el fuego valiryo y lo volvería a hacer cuando entraran los soldados de Jon Snow, explotarían junto con la gente apestosa de Kings Landing que rápido olvidaban la crueldad de su reina si ella decía al final que habían triunfado.  
Pero conforme seguía la batalla el dragón no caía y ya había derrotado a Euron y al ejército dorado que no pudo hacerle ningún rasguño. Los inmaculados y los Dothraki peleaban sin cuartel y mataba a sus soldados. La gente pedía a gritos que parara la masacre pero ella no quería, tanto perdió por tener el trono y no dejaría que su sacrificio quedara en vano. Los gritos aumentaban junto con las súplicas y el grito se hizo uno solo “¡Toquen las campanas!, ¡Toquen las campanas!, ¡Toquen las campanas!” y las campanas sonaron, sus soldados soltaban las espadas y ella lo había perdido todo.  
_______________________________________________________

Daenerys

Un Targaryen solo en el mundo es una cosa terrible.

Ella se detuvo en lo alto de una torre al escuchar el repique de las campanas, Kings Landing había caído y la gente estaba a sus pies pero ella estaba sola, escuchaba el lamento de la gente, era temor lo que escuchaba, no libertad. Miró la fortaleza roja, baluarte de la conquista de sus antepasados en el oeste, el legado de su familia usurpado por los Baratheon y los Lannister. Por su culpa ella estaba sola, por su culpa ella era odiada, por su culpa ella lo había perdido todo y ahora ella les haría pagar todas las lágrimas y sangre que derramó, ella vengaría a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano. Ella les haría pagar, tomaría todo lo que le fue arrebatado con fuego y sangre. Ella tomó el vuelo la que sería conocida como la reina de las cenizas.  
____________________________________________________________

Arya

Arya había alcanzado a entrar a Kings Landing junto con Sandor y sus soldados antes de que cerraran las puertas, se fueron por los túneles de la ciudad para poder evitar a la gente. Fue en los túneles donde encontraron barriles llenos de líquido de fuego valyrio listos para ser encendidos “La perra loca de Cersei planea destruir la ciudad, si esto llega a encenderse con el fuego del dragón será el fin de todos nosotros” dijo Sandor todos se le quedaron viendo y Arya les ordenó a tres de sus soldados que regresaran al campamento y advirtieran a ser Davos y los soldados de la amenaza mientras que el resto se dirigía a la fortaleza, en el trayecto escucharon los gritos de la gente y los gruñidos de Drogon, tenían que apresurarse.

Al alcanzar la fortaleza escucharon el repique de las campanas. Comenzaron a subir matados a cuanto soldado Lannister pudieron pero fueron interrumpidos por el ataque de Dany hacia Kings Landing. El fuego de Drogon estaba destruyendo la fortaleza roja, los techos y columnas caían. Sandor detuvo el avance de la joven loba “Vete a casa niña, el fuego la matará o un dothraki o el dragón. No importa, ella ya está muerta y tú también lo estarás sino te largas de aquí” “Voy a matarla” dijo Arya con determinación tratando de ir delante de él pero la detuvo “Piensas que buscas la venganza durante mucho tiempo yo también pasé por lo mismo y mírame ¿acaso quieres ser como yo?” Sandor posó sus manos en el rostro de Arya “Si vienes conmigo morirás” ordenó a los soldados que se fueran y se llevaran a la joven antes de irse ella le habló “Sandor, gracias” dijo, él la miró con cariño y de esa manera se despedía Arya de la figura paterna que tuvo después de la muerte de su padre para finalmente irse a los túneles que ella recorrió de niña cuando perseguía gatos. Sandor miró a la niña por última vez y fue a cobrar su venganza contra su hermano lográndolo así cuando se arrojaron al fuego.  
Cersei bajaba entre los escombros y se dio cuenta que moriría sola anhelaba que Jaime estuviera con ella y parecía que los dioses la habían escuchado porque lo vio apoyado en uno de los arcos. El corrió hacia ella, la abrazó tan fuerte que ella se puso a llorar y corrieron hacia las catacumbas donde Jaimie sabía que los sacaría de la ciudad.

Al llegar se encontraron con Arya.  
Ella había llegado antes con parte de los soldados, unos murieron en la caída de los escombros y el resto había logrado escapar por los túneles pero al tratar de salir se le había cerrado el paso. Cuando trató de encontrar otra salida se había topado con Cersei y Jaimie.  
Arya no tardó en sacar su espada apuntando a Cersei quien estaba llorando y al ver a la joven se puso a gritar como loca cosas sin sentido cosas sin sentido, Jaimie la protegió “Cersei, nunca pensé que te vería llorar” dijo la joven  
“¿Quién eres?”  
“Soy Arya Stark”  
Cersei estaba sorprendida “Tú no puedes ser ella, esa niña tonta está muerta. Jaimie deshazte de esta estúpida” Se escuchaba ecos, retumbos y partes de techos que caían por el fuego.  
El hermano miró a Cersei y sintió lástima, aún a punto de morir no era capaz de olvidar. Jaimie desenfundó su espada y le apuntó a Arya, ella exhaló “Veo que has tomado tu decisión, lo lamento por Brienne porque sé que ella te ama”  
“¿Qué esperas Jaimie? Mátala ya” gritaba Cersei  
Jaimie se quejó de su herida.  
“Estás muy herido” dijo Arya seria  
Se volvió a escuchar un retumbido los escombros caían cada vez más cerca de ellos  
“Será mejor que te vayas Arya Stark. Mira a tu alrededor esto no tardará en caer y no vale la pena que mueras así” dijo Jaimie cansado y exhausto  
“Pero Cersei…”  
“No te apures por ella, esta será nuestra tumba” dijo Jaimie, la espada que tenía la tiró hacia ella “Toma la espada. Fue forjada a partir de la espada de tu padre” Arya tomó la espada “Ahora vete…” dijo Jaimie “Odié a tu padre pero a ti te admiro y no sería justo que murieras aquí” En ese momento escombros cayeron entre ellos y Arya no volvió a ver a los hermanos Lannister.

Arya se espantó al pensar que estuvo a poco de morir y regresó su pensamiento a Sandor y Jon. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que vivir.

Al tambalearse, tropezarse y caer entre los escombros o golpearse con la gente la pequeña Stark veía destrucción y muerte, el grito de los heridos junto con el llanto de los niños era ensordecedor, retumbándole la cabeza. No cesaban las explosiones y el fuego del dragón. No había manera de escapar del yugo de Daenerys Targaryen.  
No se sabe cuánto tiempo duró la masacre, pero pasado el tiempo los gritos cesaron para dar paso al más absoluto silencio. De entre los caminos destruidos de la ciudad salía Arya Stark, parecía un fantasma, estaba toda envuelta en ceniza, los ojos los tenía llorosos y volvía a tener cortadas en el rostro, brazos y piernas que se pudieran curar rápidamente pero nunca olvidaría las imágenes de la ciudad destruida, niños calcinados, soldados heridos sin partes de cuerpo o con graves quemaduras y mujeres con el alma arrebatada.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traté de darle un giro a los eventos que se dan después de la caída de Kings Landing   
> Espero que haya funcionado. Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto
> 
> Cuídense todos.  
> Traten de no salir si no es necesario  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jon estaba enojado, decepcionado de sí mismo y de sus soldados, tan pronto se retiraron de la ciudad en llamas juntó a los soldados que llevaban, como su botín de guerra, objetos de valor y mujeres. Los amonestó y ordenó la liberación de rehenes. Atrás quedaron las palabras de orgullo. Ordenó la retirada de su ejército y los obligó a dirigirse a Winterfell sin parar, el recorrido enfriaría los ánimos, además de ir a proteger el Norte.

Se quedó con un grupo pequeño de soldados de mayor confianza y con ser Davos. Regresaron a recorrer la ciudad en cenizas tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes sin éxito, solamente veía esqueletos de hombres, mujeres y niños. No pasó mucho tiempo en encontrar a Gusano gris ejecutando a soldados Lannister. Intercedió por su liberación sin éxito, la empatía que tenía el inmaculado la perdió con la muerte de Missandei. Siguió caminando en la ciudad en donde encontró huecos, ser Davos se acercó a uno de esos hoyos donde encontró restos de fuego valyrio.

“Cersei planeaba explotar la ciudad”

“¿Conoces que son estas marcas de huecos?”

“Explosiones del fuego valyrio. Bastante efectivo a la hora de matar gente ya que el agua no calma las llamas. Se dice que este fuego valyrio fue mandado hacer por Aerys Targaryen”

“No vi ninguna explosión mientras peleábamos”

“Eso fue porque evitamos las calles principales que dirigían hacia la fortaleza roja”

“¿Sabías el plan de Cersei?”

“Fui prevenido por dos soldados del Norte, venían de los túneles de la ciudad y encontraron los barriles, habían dicho que habían retirado la fuente de fuego para evitar que explotaran pero no contábamos con el dragón”

Al decir esto ser Davos lo miró molesto y decepcionado ya que no contaban con la furia del dragón ni con la locura de la madre de dragones.

“Ser Davos, regrese con los soldados al campamento. Yo iré a buscar a Dany”

El caballero lo tomó del brazo y le dijo “Oblígala a bajar del dragón y que mire lo que sucedió. No he vivido tantos años ni sobrevivido a la gran batalla para permitir que vuelva a reinar la locura”

Jon asintió, se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacer un último intento con Dany, ella tenía que cambiar.

________________________________________________

Entre los escombros de la gran plaza, rodeada de soldados Dothraki e inmaculados y protegida por su dragón se alzaba Daenerys de la casa Targaryen, khalesi de los Dothraki, reina de los Ándalos, Rhoynar y los primeros hombres. Señora de los siete reinos y protectora del reino. Madre de dragones, la que no arde, rompedora de cadena, liberadora de esclavos y reina de las cenizas.

Arya alcanzó a ver a Jon caminar hacia donde estaba Daenerys rodeado de los soldados sanguinarios y vio cómo se ponía a la derecha de la joven reina. Escuchó el discurso que la madre de dragones decía en idioma valyrio, se estremeció al escucharla ya que prácticamente declaraba la guerra a todos los lugares y los señores que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella y la joven sabía que lo primero que haría sería ir tras Winterfell y tras sus hermanos. Vio también como Tyrion tiraba el broche que lo denominaba como mano de la reina, veía la decepción y el coraje en el rostro del enano “no eres diferente a tu padre” le dijo él a Dany y ella lo acusó de traidor sabiendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo ejecutara.

Arya llegó con Jon sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia aprovechando que los soldados se retiraban a sus respectivos campamentos. Él la miró, estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí, miró que tenía heridas en su rostro y tenía rastros de cenizas en su cabello y en su ropa “¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, mientras revisaba las heridas y reviviendo la mala sensación en el estómago cuando creyó que la había perdido “Vine a matar a Cersei…” le dijo “…pero tu reina llegó primero” Jon exhaló “ella es ahora la reina de todos” le dijo “Trata de decirle eso a Sansa” susurraba la pequeña lobo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Jon no pudo sostenerle la mirada “Espérame a las afueras de los límites de la ciudad, quédate con ser Davos en lo que atienden tus heridas y vete con los soldados a Winterfell, yo regresaré al Norte tan pronto como pueda” Ella lo detuvo “Ella sabe quién eres, no importa cuánto amor le tengas y todas las formas que le digas que no quieres el trono, tú siempre serás una amenaza para ella. Ella es una asesina como yo”

Los dos miraban como Dany se retiraba hacia lo que quedaba de la fortaleza roja, ella iba a ver su trono. Jon abrazó a Arya “Busca a ser Davos, mantente fuera del peligro por favor” la dejó ahí para ir a hablar con Tyrion.

__________________________________________________________

Cuatro soldados de los inmaculados lo llevaron a donde tenían custodiado a Tyrion, fue uno de los almacenes de comida, al entrar ahí observó que ni siquiera lo tenían amarrado, en fuerza él no era una amenaza para ellos.

“Por favor dime que has traído vino” le dijo Tyrion desganado. Jon negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

“Bueno, gracias por venir a verme, ya sabes que a la reina no le gusta mantener prisioneros por mucho tiempo” Tyrion se sentó en el piso, cerca de unos sacos de granos “¿Sabes? creo que esto es una especie de justicia poética por lo que le pasó a Varys. Ya me lo imagino, en el momento que pise el infierno Varys me dirá ‘Te lo dije’ y se reirá de mí. De hecho, tengo frente a mí a la única persona que ha ido y regresado para contarlo, dime ¿cómo es el infierno, o acaso fuiste al paraíso?”

Jon suspiró “Lo único que vi fue obscuridad” lo que no le dijo es que llegó diferente, con el alma incompleta, parte de esa obscuridad se había quedado él y habría creído que al matar el rey de la noche esa obscuridad se iría pero no fue así.

Tyrion resopló “Entonces creo que es mejor caer en la obscuridad, ser absorbido por ella, olvidado en el vacío. Gracias por decirme eso. No tendré que ver a la amante que ahorqué, ni al padre que maté y no tendré que seguir obedeciendo a una reina que traicioné para liberar a mi hermano que murió con mi hermana”

“No la traicionaste” dijo Jon

“Lo hice y lo volvería a hacer después de ver la suerte de la gente de Kings Landing. Una vez deseé la muerte de todos ellos por haberme condenado por un crimen que no cometí. Pero aquí murió mucha gente inocente y este fue el destino que decidí tomar”

“No intentaré justificar lo que pasó. Pero por fin se acabó la guerra”

“¿Estás seguro que terminó la guerra?, ¿acaso no escuchaste el discurso que dio? ¿Sonaba como alguien que ya no iba a pelear?” Tyrion se acercó a Jon “liberó a los esclavos y seguirá liberando hasta que los gobierne a todos” Jon replicó “y estabas a su lado ayudándola hasta hoy”

“Hasta hoy” contestó triste Tyrion “Varys tenía razón y yo no, fue vanidad de mi parte lo que me hizo creer que ella sería diferente, que me dejaría guiarla, hacerle cambiar su naturaleza de fuego y sangre”

Jon se molestó “¿Tú crees que nuestra forma de ser está determinado por el lema de nuestras casas, que lo tenemos estampados en el pecho? Entonces yo también sería ‘fuego y sangre’ por lo tanto tengo conmigo parte de la locura que rodea a la casa Targaryen. ¡Ella no es su padre como tú no eres el tuyo!”

“¡Mi padre fue un hombre cruel, mi hermana fue una mujer cruel pero apila todos los huesos de la gente que han matado entre los dos y no se compara con los huesos que Dany tiene apilados a sus pies en un solo día!”

“Ella no tuvo opción”

“Ella se pudo haber detenido en el momento en el momento que cayeron las puertas y tocaron las campanas. La batalla había terminado en ese momento”

“Vio a su amiga ser decapitada”

“Ned Stark fue decapitado por el loco de mi sobrino, Sansa fue torturada por Cersei y Robb fue mandado matar por mi padre y tú no hiciste arder una ciudad como ella lo hizo” dijo Tyrion dejando a Jon sin palabras

“No es lo mismo” contestó Jon

“De haber tenido la oportunidad ¿lo habrías hecho?” le preguntó Tyrion a Jon mirándolo a los ojos “Tú has estado ahí, tú eres un jinete de dragones, tú tuviste el poder ¿habrías quemado la ciudad hasta las cenizas?”

“No lo sé”

Tyrion se molestó porque sabía que Jon no era capaz de hacer eso “Sí lo sabes” le dijo “pero no quieres decirle porque no quieres traicionarla” El joven lo miraba, enojado porque Tyrion lo estaba obligando a confesar su verdadero sentir de la situación. “Pero lo sabes” insistía Tyrion

“No importa lo que yo piense” contestó Jon

“Importa como nunca antes había importado. Cuando ella destruyó a los esclavizadores de Astapor, cuando crucificó a los nobles, cuando quemó a los khal dothraki porque la iban a lastimar, quien se pudo haber quejado, ellos eran malas personas, ella los destruyó y nosotros lo celebramos. Adonde fuera acumulaba más poder justificando su sentido de justicia. Ella realmente creía que su destino era construir un mundo mejor, había entrado al fuego con tres rocas y salido de ahí con tres dragones. Mataría a la persona que se pusiera en medio de su paraíso”

Jon se sentó sin poder contener la situación se puso a sollozar. Tyrion se acercó a él poniendo una mano en el hombro.

“Se que la amabas. Yo también la amaba, no de forma tan exitosa como tú pero yo creía en ella con todo mi corazón. El amor es más poderoso que la razón, todos lo sabemos y como muestra está mi hermano”

“El amor es la muerte del deber” susurró Jon

Tyrion volteó a mirar a Jon “¿Se te acaba de ocurrir eso?”

“Maester Aemon de la guardia nocturna lo dijo hace mucho tiempo” _‘mi tío bisabuelo’_ pensó él.

“Algunas veces, el deber es la muerte del amor. Tú eres el escudo que protege el reino de los hombres. Tú siempre has tratado de hacer lo correcto sin importar el costo, has tratado de proteger a la gente. Ella es ahora la mayor amenaza para la gente. Es algo terrible lo que te pido pero también es lo correcto, yo no voy a ser la última persona que ejecute, hay mayor peligro para el verdadero heredero al trono”

Jon limpió sus lágrimas. Él había amado a Dany en su momento y lo que le estaba pidiendo Tyrion era algo terrible, no sólo mataba a la mujer que lo ayudó a defender el Norte, le pedía matar a un familiar, hermana pequeña de su padre y matar a alguien que fue su mujer. Él ya había matado a alguien que amaba.

“Esa es su decisión es la reina” se puso de pie y puso la mano en el hombro de Tyrion “Siento que haya llegado a esto”

Tyrion estaba perdido sabía que iba a morir pero tenía que obligar a Jon a reaccionar. Cuando el joven golpeó la puerta para que los soldados le abrieran Tyrion le preguntó“¿Y tus hermanas?, ¿Crees que ellas van a doblar la rodilla, que van a aceptar a Dany como su reina?”

“Mis hermanas serán leales” contestó Jon directo, ya no quería lidiar con las maquinaciones de Tyrion

“¿Por qué crees que Sansa me dijo tu verdadera identidad? ¡Ella no está de acuerdo con Daenerys sea la reina!”

“Esa no es su decisión” contestó Jon enojado

“No lo es, es TU decisión y es hora de que elijas”

Jon lo miró. Tyrion había dado en el clavo ya que Jon le importaba el Norte, le importaba su familia, sus primos.

Al salir de ahí Jon caminó sin rumbo fijo Tyrion sabía su punto débil, su familia, él sabía que ni Sansa, Arya o Bran estaban de acuerdo con que Daenerys tomara el control de todo. Sabía que Dany tomaría la oportunidad ahora que el Norte estaba acabado, sabía los puntos débiles de Winterfell y que sus soldados eran superiores en número y en habilidades. No tardaría mucho en destruir a Sansa pero él no estaba preocupado por ella, él temía por Arya sabía que ella estaría al frente protegiendo a su familia sería un blanco fácil para la madre de dragones y eso no lo permitiría, estuvo a punto de perderla una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Jon recordaba las palabras de maester Aemon ‘ _Un Targaryen solo en el mundo es algo terrible_ ’ el era Targaryen, se sintió solo cuando era pequeño porque lady Catelyn le recordaba a cada rato que era un bastardo pero a pesar de todo eso el estaba protegido por la manada de los Stark. Su padre Ned lo cuidó, maester Luwin lo educó, Robb, Bran y Rickon jugaban con él. Pero sobretodo era Arya, ella siempre lo aceptó, en sus juegos él era siempre su héroe, ellos dos durante mucho tiempo eran ellos contra el mundo. Él protegía a Arya y ella lo protegía a él. _Tú eres parte de mi manada_ recordó que ella le dijo eso mirándolo a los ojos. Él amaba a Arya con todo su ser.

El deber llamaba otra vez a Jon Snow. Protegería a Arya del enojo de la reina de los dragones.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste este capítulo.  
> Durante el capítulo final de juego de Tronos me hice muchas preguntas sobre los otros personajes mientras se desarrollaba la guerra en Kings Landing y posterior a la muerte de Dany.  
> La pantalla negra en el capítulo duró como 30 segundos, espero que con lo escribí cubra esos 30 segundos de lo que pudo haber pasado...
> 
> Quédense en casa, manténganse a salvo  
> ___________________________________________

**Winterfell**

Sansa fue a buscar a Bran a su solar, ya habían pasado varios días de la partida de los soldados de Daenerys y los soldados del Norte. Estaba molesta porque Arya también se había ido siguiendo a Sandor y a Jon aun y cuando ella le dijo que no se fuera. Tocó la puerta y después entró. Su hermano estaba viendo la fogata, se sentó a lado de él y pensaba hablarle pero al ver su rostro se detuvo, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

“Tenemos que ir a Kings Landing”

“¿Por qué Bran, qué viste?” preguntó ella

“Destrucción y muerte. Sansa, no debiste haberle dicho a Tyrion la verdad sobre la legitimidad de Jon. La madre de los dragones destruyó la ciudad, Arya y Jon están en peligro".

“Era necesario Bran, Daenerys no va a ser una buena reina, el Norte está en peligro de ser destruido cuando ella se siente en el trono. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla”

“Lo que querías es que Jon fuera el rey de Westeros, ¿no es así? Ascendiendo él al trono, tú estarías libre de gobernar el Norte”

“Eso no es verdad Bran, tú gobernarás el Norte”

“Te dije en una ocasión que yo solo era el cuervo de tres ojos, yo no puedo ser nada más que eso”

“pero Bran…”

“La identidad de Jon iba a salir en su momento Sansa. Desafortunadamente al decirle a Tyrion destruiste toda posibilidad de una transición pacífica en el reino de Westeros. Jon era el único capaz de hacer recapacitar a Daenerys pero tu temor hizo que reaccionaras como la perfecta estudiante de Meñique. El caos es una escalera hermana, pero en tu caso, tú no podrás subir en ella”

“¿A qué te refieres?” le dijo Sansa temerosa

“Que me has condenado a tomar una responsabilidad que yo no quiero tomar. Hubieras sido una gran reina hermana, la mejor que nadie haya conocido en Westeros pero todo esto se quedó en posibilidad” le dijo su hermano con pesar

“Eso no me importa” le contestaba Sansa mientras lloraba. “Yo lo único que quiero es la independencia del Norte y que Daenerys no sea la reina” le contestó con coraje y resignación puesto que siempre deseo ser reina, primero de Westeros para después conformarse con ser la reina del Norte pero su hermano ya le había dicho su suerte.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, Bran autorizó a que entraran Sam, maester Volken, ser Brienne y Tormund. Sansa miró el rostro de la mujer caballero, estaba serena pero pudo ver en su rostro que aún no se recuperaba de la tristeza y decepción provocada por la despedida de Jaimie Lannister.

Bran se dirigió a Sam “preparen todo, mañana partiremos a Kings Landing, es probable que nos encontremos a los soldados del Norte en el camino, nos reuniremos con ellos. Master Volken envíe este cuervo a Edmund Tully, Robyn Arryn y Gendry Baratheon para que envíen a sus soldados hacia Kings Landing y se reúnan con nosotros allá”

Tanto Sam como el maester asintieron. El maester salió de ahí a cumplir la diligencia. Mientras tanto Sam quería preguntar por Jon “El por el momento está a salvo Sam pero si no llegamos a tiempo podría morir” contestó Bran.

Después se dirigió a ser Brienne “Junta a los soldados más fuertes y sanos que encuentres para que vaya con nosotros. Tú estarás al mando de ellos, hay que juntar un poco de provisiones, hazles saber que Jon y Arya Stark están en peligro para que se apresuren en estar listos”

“Está bien señor” contestó ella

“Dime Bran, ser Brienne”

Brienne lo miró y asintió. Dio la vuelta para salir y encontró su mirada con la de Tormund, estaba preocupado por ella, ella tomó su mano y la presionó, lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Para el salvaje fue suficiente, al menos ya no lo miraba raro alegrándose en su interior.

El salvaje se dirigió entonces a Bran “¿Para qué se me llamó entonces?, por más que el rey cuervo esté en peligro no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi trasero y mis pieles para viajar más al sur”

Bran sonrió “Sé que eres fiel a mi hermano, le tienes cariño es por eso que te pido a ti como líder de los salvajes que pospongas tu viaje más allá del muro. Ya que mi hermana y yo partiremos, Winterfell estará desprotegido de gente que podría atentar contra la familia. Es por eso que te quedes aquí hasta que regrese Jon. Por favor cuida el hogar por la que tanto ha luchado mi hermano por proteger. Además recibirás un invitado muy importante y debe ser bien atendido”

Ante esto, Tormund respiró profundamente ensanchando su pecho “Está bien, sólo me quedaré hasta que Ghost vea a su amo, ya me cansé de escucharlo lloriquear en la noche, el lobo no me deja dormir”

Bran y Sansa lo miraron para después decirle “gracias Tormund”

Bran volvió a mirar a su hermana “prepara todo Sansa. Partiremos al alba”

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Kings Landing**

Jon caminó hacia la fortaleza roja. Ahí encontró a Drogon descansando, el dragón lo miró, lo olisqueó y lo dejó pasar. Caminó por las sendas obscuras, entre cenizas y escombros hasta llegar a lo que quedaba del salón del trono donde estaba ahora la reina de los siete reinos, Daenerys Targaryen. Todo el lugar estaba destruido, parte del techo había caído dejando pasar el viento frío, la nieve y la ceniza. Caminó hacia el trono de hierro que era lo único que se mantenía en pie en ese lugar lúgubre y ahí es donde estaba sentada Dany, por fin había cumplido su deseo de ser la reina de los 7 reinos y sin embargo, para Jon verla ahí era extraño ya que parecía una niña pequeña sentada en ese trono de espadas, el trono era tan grande que apenas Dany alcanzaba tocar el piso. El consideraba ese trono como una maldición ya que por ese trono sus padres habían muerto, su tío y sus hermanos.

Ella lo miró entrar, le sonrió y mientras caminaba hacia él le contó una anécdota “Cuando era niña, mi hermano me platicaba acerca de este trono que mandó forjar Aegon Targaryen, el conquistador, con todas las espadas de todos los enemigos que derrotó. Mi hermano me dijo que eran más de 1000 espadas y yo no me podía imaginar cuantas espadas eran para forjar el trono. Ya que estoy aquí sentada no puedo evitar contar cuantas espadas y cuan diferentes son unas de otras. Mira, mis pies rozan el piso” le decía ella feliz y animada. Se puso de pie para volver admirar ese trono, al impulsarse se dio cuenta que tenía pequeños rasguños y cortaduras en brazos y pierna “Es impresionante, las espadas aún tienen filo” dijo ella. Parecía una niña disfrutando un regalo tan prometido y ansiado.

Al voltear a ver a Jon vio que él no compartía las sensaciones y emociones que ella sentía, no la miraba con simpatía y ternura. Inconscientemente lo miró con fastidio.

“Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo” dijo él en tono muy serio

“¿A dónde?”

“Ven a ver cómo ha quedado la ciudad. ¿O es que no viste a tu alrededor cuando volabas? Toda la ciudad está en ruinas, hay niños muertos en la calle, ¡quemados!”

“Eso es culpa de Cersei” contestó Dany rápidamente “Los estaba utilizando como escudo para que no le hiciera daño a ella”

“¿Y los soldados que sobrevivieron?”

“¿Qué con ellos?” preguntó ella a la defensiva

“Gusano gris los está matando bajo tus órdenes”

“Es necesario” contestó ella con toda confianza

“No es necesario Dany, ya ganaste, eres reina, es momento de mostrar piedad”

“No puedo”

“Si puedes” le decía Jon comenzando a desesperarse “libera a los rehenes, perdónales la vida, incluyendo a Tyrion”

“No” contestó ella de forma categórica “Él conspiró a mis espaldas con mis enemigos” Dany trató de acercarse a él haciendo uso de su belleza indómita y sus encantos “¿Cómo tratarías a alguien que te traicionara de la misma manera como me han traicionado a mí, que me han roto el corazón?”

“Perdónalos, demuestra con tu misericordia que eres una buena reina, hazle ver sus errores de cómo te percibían, ayuda a la gente herida, reconstruye la ciudad, hazles entender, por favor” le decía él con ternura.

“No puedo conceder pequeñas misericordias, sería como ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza. El mundo nuevo que construiré no puede estar cimentado sobre el mundo que vivimos”

“Dany, el mundo que necesitamos tiene que ser un mundo misericordioso, es necesario” dijo Jon con desespero.

“Y lo será…” comenzó a decir Dany con ternura acariciando el rostro de Jon “… no es fácil ver algo que nunca hemos tenido antes, un mundo bueno”

“¿Cómo lo sabes, cómo sabes que será bueno?” dijo Jon con esperanza de ver un atisbo de cordura en ella.

“Porque sé lo que es bueno” le contestó ella con seguridad. Jon sintió escalofríos al escuchar esa frase, Tyrion tenía razón. Dany tenía su propio código moral y desafortunadamente sus hermanas no aceptarían vivir bajo ese código.

“¿Qué sucederá con las gente que opine de una manera diferente a la tuya, gente que te diga que la forma en la que han vivido también es la correcta?” preguntó él temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

“No les toca elegir” le dijo ella.

Esa respuesta hundió a Jon Snow, odió a Tyrion y Sansa por ponerlo en esta situación, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Los dos se miraron como en aquella ocasión de la cascada, Dany lo miró y lo besó, puso sus brazos en la espalda de Jon y lentamente sacó una daga de la parte interna de la manga, asió el mango con fuerza para cortar el cuello de Jon pero de pronto ella sintió una punzada en el pecho. Jon se le había adelantado. Dany comenzó a sentir frío, su boca sabía metálica, sangre salía de ella y le era muy difícil respirar. En sus últimos momentos miró su verdugo a los ojos, era familia, era sangre, fue su amante quien la mató. Lamentó no haber aceptado el consejo de Gusano Gris de asesinarlo durante la batalla, pensó en su hermano y comenzó a llorar por esa niña del pasado que todo lo que quería ella era estar en casa, tener una familia, recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio y por todo lo que sacrificó y sufrió en su vida. Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y murió.

Jon no pudo evitar llorar había matado una vez más a alguien que no merecía morir, una mujer que en su momento lo ayudó, una mujer que sabía que con la guía correcta hubiera sido una gran líder y soberana. Lloraba Jon a lado del cuerpo de Daenerys cuando escuchó el aleteo y los gruñidos del dragón, sabía lo que le avecinaba y estaba preparado. Él ya había cumplido con su deber, por amor había matado y era la hora de pagar. Se puso a un lado del cuerpo de Dany y presenció el sufrimiento de Drogon, su madre había muerto, en su interior se preguntó si Rhaegal sufría lo mismo. Drogon lo miró y le mostró los colmillos, inhaló y abrió la boca. Jon recordó cuando el dragón azul lo iba a destruir y ahora moriría a manos de Drogon pero sucedió lo inesperado. El dragón escupió el fuego hacia el trono de hierro fundió las espadas de Aegon el conquistador transformándolas en un fluido de acero, exhaló fuego hasta no quedar rastro del trono maldito, tomó el cuerpo de su madre y partió volando a rumbo desconocido dejando a Jon solo con sólo un rastro de sangre como prueba de que la reina había muerto.

_______________________________________________

**Arya**

Algo había pasado. Ella se encontraba cerca de la fortaleza roja con ser Davos y los soldados de confianza de Jon, comenzaron a ver que Drogon volaba rondando cerca del salón del trono y fueron corriendo a ver lo que sucedía, cuando iban entrando a los túneles alcanzó a ver a Gusano Gris que corría con 10 soldados también, posiblemente a buscar a Dany. Cuando llegaron Arya y ser Davos vieron que Drogon alzaba el vuelo, el trono de hierro completamente fundido pero ellos estaban preocupados por Jon que estaba arrodillado en el suelo a un lado del charco de sangre

“Jon” susurró Arya para ir corriendo hacia él.

Al llegar a él escuchó que Gusano Gris gritaba “Reina” tomó la lanza con la determinación de matar a Jon. Ser Davos y sus soldados se pusieron a pelear con los inmaculados que hicieron de escudo a su líder para poder llegar libremente a su objetivo. Arya se levantó rápidamente para ponerse de escudo de Jon, tomando por instinto la espada de acero valirio que le entregó Jaime Lannister. Cuando tuvo al inmaculado cerca partió la lanza con la espada, por la inercia Gusano derrapó cayendo. Arya fue tras de él apuntando a matar.

“¡BASTA!” Gritó Jon “Dejen de luchar” Todos se detuvieron menos Gusano Gris que volvió a tratar de arremeter contra Jon pero Arya fue más rápida y le clavó la espada en el hombro dejándolo inhabilitado, tras la derrota del inmaculado el resto de los soldados se quedaron inmóviles.

“Jon, vete de aquí, escapa hacia Winterfell” le dijo Arya desesperada.

“No puedo Arya, maté a Dany, debo pagar” contestó mientras tomaba su rostro con las manos.

“No Jon, vete” Más soldados y dothraki entraron a rodearlos. Gusano gris se puso de pie con la ayuda de los soldados.

“Mátenlos a todos” dijo el soldado con odio

“NO” gritó Jon, escudando a Arya “Yo maté a Dany, yo soy el que va a pagar. Dejen ir a Arya y a mis soldados libres” ser Davos rápidamente fue hacia el comandante de los soldados

“Gusano gris, no puedes matar a Jon. El, aunque tú no quieras es a partir de este momento el rey de Westeros por leyes de conquista. Además es el gran liberador del reino y si los señores se enteran que lo has matado tendrás a los otros reinos sobre ti y volveremos a tener una guerra”

Gusano gris miró a todos alrededor y vio que Arya tenía una daga lista para aventársela para proteger a Jon. El soldado afirmó con la cabeza, los soldados liberaron a los soldados del Norte y ser Davos fue por Arya que no quería dejar a Jon, el joven la miró con cariño, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído "Te amo. Lo hice por tí" esta declaración dejó a la joven lobo pasmada.

6 soldados rodearon al joven para ser llevados a los almacenes donde estaría encerrado y custodiado para saber su destino. Tan pronto se retiraron, ser Davos abrazó a Arya para evitar que fuera tras de Jon. Le dijo que era necesario llamar a los soldados y a los señores de los siete reinos. Así lo hicieron, mandaron cuervos a Winterfell y mandaron mensajeros para que trajera de regreso a los soldados. Los que estaban en Kings Landing conformaron una fortaleza para proteger a Jon siendo ser Davos el único que podía entrar a verlo.

Durante los siguientes días, Arya vio llegar a los soldados de Riverrun, los soldados del Valle y los de Bastión de Tormentas. Por mar se encontraron rodeados por los barcos de Yara Grejoy y los de Dorne. Finalmente vio llegar a sus hermanos con sentimientos encontrados. Estaba contenta de no estar sola, entre ellos tres liberarían a Jon pero no pudo evitar sentir enojo y coraje cuando vio a Sansa. Llegó a ellos y los abrazó pero cuando abrazó a Sansa la vio a los ojos sólo para decir

“Eres una traidora” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo y sus kudos.   
> El escribir la historia me ayuda a no volverme loca durante la cuarentena.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra semana más en la cuarentena. Espero que esté bien.
> 
> Este cap es un poco más largo que los demás, espero les agrade.  
> Es probable que se den cuenta el efecto que está teniendo la cuarentena en mí.
> 
> Espero sus kudos y reviews.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

Jon no sabía si era día o era noche ni cuantos días habían pasado encerrado en un calabozo improvisado resguardado por soldados inmaculados. Estaba sin comida y sin agua quizá esperando que muriera de inanición o deshidratación. A veces se ponía a pensar que los dioses querían burlarse de él a dejarlo vivir a pesar de las privaciones en la que lo tenían. No le gustaba el encierro, le hacía recordar todo lo que había pasado la muerte de tanta gente, soldados, mujeres y niños en todas las batallas que peleó y todas las malas decisiones que tomó, esto sólo lograba que la oscuridad en su interior se incrementara.   
Buscaba sentirse culpable por la muerte de Dany pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión que no había otra forma de detenerla más que esa.

Estaba a punto de volverse loco, afortunadamente recibió la visita de ser Davos junto con una joven que iba vestida de hombre y llevaba puesta una capucha que le cubría parte del rostro, pero olvidó su curiosidad cuando vio que traían consigo agua y comida. 

Ser Davos lo miró y exhaló Jon pudo interpretar que su aspecto físico no era muy bueno “Te iba a preguntar cómo estás pero ya veo que aunque no estás bien estás vivo” le dijo el viejo soldado  
Jon lo miró con desgana “Gracias por el ánimo Davos, ¿ella quién es?”  
Ser Davos volteó a mirar a la muchacha “Ah, al parecer es una de las sobrevivientes de la ciudad, se ofreció ayudarme a traerte agua y comida. Arya quiso venir pero Gusano Gris le prohibió entrar a verte o a estar cerca de los límites de la ciudad ya que temen que te ayude a escapar. Ella tomó la decisión de esperar la llegada de Bran y Sansa”  
El saber que su pequeña lobo quiso verlo y que estaba intentando salvarlo emocionó al joven guerrero “Me alegra que ella está bien” dijo

Mientras tanto la muchacha improvisó una pequeña mesa con las cosas que había en el calabozo ahí fue cuando Jon se percató que tenían quemaduras en la mano y en parte de su rostro, palideció, se puso las manos en el rostro con el sentimiento de culpa en su corazón “Fallé ser Davos, me dejé cegar por lo que sentía por ella, creí que podía hacerla recapacitar pero no pude”  
Ser Davos lo miró, sabía a qué ella se refería y no pudo evitar preguntarle “¿Fue por eso que la mataste? Después de todo lo que había pasado sé que seguías aceptando la idea de que Daenerys fuera reina. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?”  
La respuesta era fácil para Jon “Arya” quitándose las manos del rostro   
“¿Cómo dices?” preguntó sorprendido ser Davos  
Jon lo miró a los ojos “Fui a hablar con Tyrion antes de enfrentar a Daenerys. Él dijo que Winterfell iba a ser el primero en enfrentar la furia de Daenerys ya que no iba a permitir la liberación del Norte como le exigía Sansa. Además Sansa le había dicho a Tyrion que yo soy el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y de Lyanna Stark y sabía que Arya defendería a Sansa, simplemente no podría arriesgarla”  
Ser Davos se sorprendió por lo que escuchó “Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que eres el legítimo heredero de los siete reinos?”  
Jon afirmó  
Ser Davos estaba anonadado, puso las manos en los hombros del joven “Esto lo cambia todo. Esto puede darte posibilidades de que salgas vivo de esto. Tan rápido lleguen tus hermanos armaremos una estrategia para sacarte de aquí con vida y si es posible hasta que puedas tomar el lugar que te pertenece” dijo emocionado.  
Jon apreció que ser Davos insistiera en rescatarlo y que incluso tratara de nombrarlo rey pero sabía que iba a ser difícil ya que Gusano Gris lo odiaba por haberle matado a su reina y que no pararía hasta no verlo muerto.  
“Resiste Jon, te sacaremos de aquí” le dijo Davos más optimista y le dio una palmada en el hombro. La joven que venía con él hizo una reverencia corta para salir de ahí.

Los días encerrados pasaban lentamente. Jon apenas podía dormir, las pesadillas y la obscuridad en su interior lo atomentaban además de que no tenía noticias de sus primos, en especial de Arya.  
Escuchó que abrían la puerta y se puso de pie. En esta ocasión solamente entró la joven, con la misma ropa de hombre y la capucha para entregarle comida, agua y ropa limpia para que se cambiara. Jon había notado que la muchacha mostraba su rostro a uno de los soldados inmaculados. Su rostro de lado derecho estaba marcado por cicatrices de quemaduras, no tenía cabello y lo que tenía estaba corto y cenizo, sus ojos eran tristes de color café pero tenían una furia contenida, esa furia la mostró al soldado para asustarlo y que al dejarla entrar cerrara la puerta.  
Jon pudo ver que la joven a pesar de lo que le pasó seguía luchando y recordó a Arya. Jon le preguntó “¿Por qué lo haces?” cuando ella se acercaba a él.  
La joven lo miró extrañada “¿Hacer que mi señor?”   
“Mostrar tu rostro esperando asustar a los soldados, ¿Qué buscas lograr con eso?”  
“Trato de averiguar si esos hombres tienen alma, quiero ver si en sus ojos hay remordimiento por lo que hicieron y también quiero que vean que la gente de la ciudad no los quiere” le dijo ella con resentimiento contenido  
La muchacha se acercó a entregarle la comida. Jon la tomó para después sentarse en el piso. La joven se sentó alejada de él y para evitar la incomodidad Jon le preguntó “¿Has comido?”  
“En el campamento mi señor. Gracias a lady Arya me han tratado bien”  
“¿La conoces, has hablado con ella, cómo está?” le preguntó Jon con anhelo  
“Ella está bien, lo extraña, está enojada por la situación del encierro y la acusación de traición. Escuché a los soldados del campamento y a ser Davos los hermanos Stark llegarán en 3 días”  
Jon exhaló, dentro de tres días se empezaría a decidir su destino notó que la joven se le quedaba viendo incomodándolo “¿Sucede algo?”  
“Mi señor…”  
“Dime Jon”  
“Jon, ¿le puedo preguntar algo? Si ser Davos y su familia logran liberarlo, ¿Qué hará usted?”  
Jon sonrió “Me iría de esta ciudad y le pediría a Arya que fuera conmigo, que se quede a mi lado”  
La joven frunció de curiosidad, se acercó a Jon para sentarse a su lado Jon se separó un poco de ella “¿Por qué Arya? La gente sabe que es su hermana, durante mucho tiempo pensamos que ella estaba muerta ¿Usted la ama como la reina Cersei amaba a su hermano?”  
Jon la miró, para ser solo una joven que acababa de conocer ella le decía cosas que tomaban el cariz muy personal y en parte le molestó que ella lo comparaba con Cersei “Nos criaron como hermanos, es verdad, pero en la realidad somos primos. De pequeños estábamos juntos, nos separamos cuando ella era pequeña y yo nos volvimos a ver hasta hace poco pero yo siempre la extrañé” Jon no podía decirle que desde que regresó a la vida no dejaba de pensar en ella, añorando volver a verla y ya no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Jon exhaló “La amo y yo sería feliz si ella se queda conmigo aunque me destierren de Westeros o el Norte” contestó él con decisión.  
Vio que la joven estaba llorando, quería consolarla pero vio que ella puso las manos en su rostro y presenció algo de lo más extraño, la muchacha se había quitado el rostro. Jon se espantó ya que si bien había escuchado rumores jamás creyó poder ver a un asesino sin rostro pero al ver los ojos grises igual a los suyos no pudo dudar de quien era y el escucharla calmó su alma “Yo también te amo Jon” le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jon no perdió oportunidad y la abrazó tan fuerte que Arya pensó que se iba a quedar sin respiración, pero eso no importaba, se miraron y se besaron con arrebato, mostrando la pasión contenida desde que él se enteró que era hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y que ella entendió que eran primos. Se acariciaron como si fueran los últimos sobrevivientes de una catástrofe. En ese espacio confinado Jon no podía sentirse tan feliz. Se besaron hasta que lo permitió el aliento. El descendió sus besos al cuello, jaló su ropa y pudo ver la herida cerca de su hombro, recuerdo del rey de la noche, besó su cicatriz. Ella hizo lo mismo, rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Jon enredando sus dedos en el cabello enmarañado, trataba de estar callada, de no gemir para no alertar a los soldados pero eran tantas las sensaciones que tenía que no podía evitarla, sentía calidez en su estómago ya que sentía las manos de Jon que descendía por todo su cuerpo, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla. El primer impulso de Arya era sentarse encima de él pero no se lo permitió, él la rodeo con su cuerpo, volvió a besarla, sus manos acariciaron su pecho haciéndola reaccionar, sus manos volvieron a descender enfocándose en el centro de sus piernas, como pudo Jon aflojó las cintas de la ropa e introdujo su mano para acariciarla, sentía su humedad y su calidez, estaba extasiado por la respuesta de ella, con cada caricia ella se pegaba a él, con el pulgar acarició en el centro de sus sensaciones.  
Ella no sabía cómo controlar todo lo que sentía, lujuria, deseo, amor por Jon. Él la miraba a los ojos y la hacía sentir plena y vulnerable a la vez, trató de desviar la mirada, de cerrar los ojos pero él no se lo permitió, no paró, no se detuvo, la volvió a besar en la boca, besó su cuello y le susurraba “Te amo, te amo pequeña lobo, déjate ir” y ella lo hizo. Jon acalló sus gemidos besándola en la boca no iba a permitir que los soldados inmaculados la encontraran.   
Después de la liberación Arya lo besó, esperando corresponder a lo que él le había dado pero Jon no se dejó “Nos dejamos llevar pequeña lobo. La próxima vez estaremos en una cama, sin personas que nos escuchen. La próxima vez seremos libres” ella lo miró y lo abrazó. 

En eso tocaron la puerta, ya era hora de irse. Jon la ayudó a acomodarse la ropa y la besó por última vez “Volveré” le dijo ella para después besarle los nudillos. El miró como volvía acomodarse el rostro para volver a ser la muchacha con cicatrices en Kings Landing y miró como tomaba las cosas para después irse.  
Después de eso Jon dormía sin soñar en nada tampoco sintió la oscuridad en su interior, sólo paz y ella regresaba con el rostro de la joven con cicatrices pero eso ya no le importaba a él ya que lo único que quería era besarla.  
___________________________________________________

Sansa sabía que la reunión con Arya iba a ser amarga, todo mundo sabía que Jon era la persona que su hermana más quería pero no se esperaba que ella fuera recibida con tal severa acusación.  
Sin darle tiempo a contestar Arya preguntó enojada “¿Cómo pudiste?”   
“Era necesario” contestó Sansa contrita, estaba dolida pero sabía que no era una buena idea enfrentar a su hermana de manera directa. Su hermano la había dejado sola, estaba ahí como espectador de una pelea entre hermanas.  
“¡No Sansa, no lo era!” gritó Arya. Daba vueltas en el lugar, por más que trataba de recordar que debía estar tranquila, que no mostrara sus emociones no podía, la volvió a encarar “Jon pidió guardar el secreto, le juramos que guardaríamos el secreto. Te defendí ante Jon, le dije que tú eras la persona más lista que jamás conocí que todo lo que hacías era por nosotros, nuestra familia y lo primero que hiciste fue traicionarlo”  
Sansa comenzó a llorar “No fue traición, era para protegerlo”  
Arya la miró con coraje y se burló de ella “¿Acaso llamas esto protección?, ¿Qué ibas a lograr con decirle a Tyrion la verdad acerca de Jon?”  
“Lo que quería era que Jon fuera rey”  
“Sabes perfectamente que él no quería el trono”  
Sansa ya no pudo más y enfrentó a su hermana “No, pero conozco su carácter y sé que siempre antepondría la seguridad de los demás antes que su vida, ya lo ha hecho antes. Sabía que él era la única persona que podría quitarle el trono a Daenerys por mérito propio y estaba segura que las decisiones que ella tomara harían que él tomara la decisión de tomar el trono así que le dije a Tyrion porque sabía que entre él y Varys esparcirían la información por los siete reinos abriéndole camino Jon al trono dándole oportunidad al Norte de ser independiente”  
Arya se le quedó viendo incrédula ante lo que escuchaba “mira lo que lograste Varys está muerto, fue mandado ejecutar por Daenerys y Tyrion es acusado de traición junto con Jon. Kings Landing está hecho cenizas, mucha gente murió entre ellos Sandor y yo a cada rato escucho los gritos de las mujeres y los niños, todo gracias a ti”   
Sansa se enojó, estaba harta que a ella le echaran la culpa por las decisiones que tomó la reina de las cenizas “No trates de darme cargos de conciencia Arya porque no lo voy a permitir. Lamento las muertes de gente inocente de la ciudad, pero no me pidas que llore por ellos porque mucha de esa gente estuvo presente cuando nuestro padre fue ejecutado y cuando me casaron con el enano. Ninguna de esa gente me ayudó o me protegió cuando era torturada por Cersei y Jeoffrey. Así que no me vengas a decir que esto es mi culpa”  
“¿Y qué de Jon Sansa?, ¿Tú crees que se merece todo lo que le está sucediendo?”  
“No lo merece pero también nunca debió de haber entregado el Norte. Su enamoramiento lo cegó”  
“Tú y Tyrion se aprovecharon del cariño que Jon tiene hacia nosotros” decía Arya enojada   
“¿Qué dices?”  
“Estuve presente cuando Daenerys bajó de su dragón a dar el discurso de la victoria a sus soldados y dothrakis, dijo que seguirían liberando esclavos en todos los confines de Westeros empezando por Winterfell”  
“Ves lo que digo, yo tenía razón, Daenerys planeaba invadir y destruirnos” le contestaba Sansa con fuerza   
“No Sansa, ella no iba tras Winterfell. Jon y yo sabíamos que tú ibas a ser la primera en negarte a acatar las órdenes de Daenerys, ella iba tras de ti, te acusaría de traición al igual que Tyrion y estoy segura que no iba a dudar en destruirnos. Jon la mató para protegerte a ti, para proteger al Norte, a nosotros y ¿Qué es lo que recibe a cambio? Gusano gris quiere poner su cabeza en una lanza como lo hizo Jeoffrey a nuestro padre o como Twyn Lannister le hizo a Robb. Él, quien es el legítimo heredero al trono, está siendo tratado como un paria y por tu culpa podría morir” derramaba lágrimas cuando decía eso porque ella también se sentía responsable, él le había dicho que por ella mató a Daenerys  
“Por eso vinimos aquí, para liberarlo” contestó Sansa con lágrimas en los ojos  
Su hermana la miró seria, ya no le podía creer nada “Asegúrate que así sea hermana, haz uso de tus encantos y de tus conspiraciones tal cual como lo hizo Meñique para liberarlo ya que si no lo logras agregaré tu nombre a mi lista, que gracias a ti y la reina de las cenizas no pude completar”  
Arya tomó sus cosas para salir del salón donde estaban sus hermanos. Antes de irse se dirigió a Bran.  
“Hermano, de una vez te digo, yo no estoy dispuesta a ser una jugadora en su juego de tronos. Tan pronto liberen a Jon me iré con él ya sea a Winterfell o a las tierras libres, incluso más allá del oeste de Westeros si es necesario. Ustedes decidan que hacer” y sin esperar a que Bran le contestara se fue.  
Sansa miró a su hermano, estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada de que las cosas no salieran como las tenía planeadas y porque sabía que perdía una aliada en su hermana. Volteó a mirar a Bran esperando consuelo pero al hacerlo sólo vio la misma mirada de recriminación y enojo del cuervo de tres ojos.

_____________________________________________

Jon Snow estaba acostado cuando 4 soldados inmaculados fueron por el para ser llevado a unas ruinas afueras de la ciudad. Durante la caminata pudo ver a la gente que lloraba a sus muertos, mujeres y niños con cicatrices y quemaduras en el cuerpo. A su paso las personas miraban con temor y recelo, unos hombres aventaron rocas, el instinto de Jon fue de proteger su cara pero las rocas no iban dirigida a él sino a los inmaculados a su paso gritaban “asesinos, asesinos, asesinos” ante esto un grupo grande de dothraki y soldados fueron a perseguir a los hombres que huyeron despavoridos.  
La guardia de Jon continúo su recorrido pero observó que uno de los soldados estaba sangrando. Finalmente llegaron al lugar previsto donde Jon y Tyrion se enfrentarían a juicio. Ahí encontró a sus primos Bran, Sansa y Arya junto con Brienne de Tharth. También estaba Edmund Tully, ser Davos, Gendry, Yara Grejoy, Robyn Arryn, el nuevo príncipe de Dorne, y otros representantes de Westeros que no reconoció.  
A su lado se encontraba Tyrion que estaba igual que él, cansado de todo y de todos.  
Gusano Gris fue quien comenzó a hablar demandando justicia por la muerte de su reina mencionando que desde antes del ataque de Kings Landing Tyrion y Jon Snow maquinaron la traición y la muerte de la madre de dragones “Nosotros, los inmaculados y los dothraki, tenemos el control de la ciudad y como señor de la guerra no dudaré en seguir esparciendo el mensaje de la reina de llevar estabilidad a los siete reinos”

Todos lo miraron con recelo, sobretodo Arya ya que sus palabras atentaban con la vida de Jon y la pequeña lobo estaba más que enojada por no haberle tirado la daga al corazón cuando se enfrentaron.   
Ser Davos fue el primero que habló, tratando de abogar por Jon y Tyrion, buscando paz, ya era hora que los 7 reinos se curaran de tantas guerras, se reconstruyeran y estabilizaran pero todo lo que dijo no le bastó para que el soldado recapacitara, el seguía pidiendo las cabezas de los prisioneros. 

Fue Bran el que habló en su capacidad de ser el cuervo de los tres ojos “Gusano gris, lamento la muerte de la reina Daenerys ya que ella es de las heroínas que salvó a los hombres en la gran batalla contra el rey de la noche, de no haber sido por ella, sus dragones y ustedes es probable que nosotros hubiéramos muerto. Sin embargo, todo lo que ella logró fue severamente dañado por el ataque y la muerte de miles de personas en Kings Landing. Tú dices tener el control de la ciudad pero es claro que la gente aquí no los quiere, sienten temor y odio por lo que les sucedió. Además, ustedes están rodeados por los soldados del Norte, Riverrun, los soldados del Valle, Dorne entre otros que no dudarán en defenderse ante las amenazas y el ultimátum que nos estás dando”  
“Nosotros somos más fuertes que todos sus ejércitos juntos”  
Gendry fue el que habló “No tienen a los dragones y en esta situación la razón está de nuestro lado”  
“No es justo”  
“Gusano gris, ¿Por qué no detuvieron el ataque cuando tocaron las campanas?” preguntó Bran “He visto que Daenerys le prometió a Tyrion detener el ataque cuando repicaran las campanas y tu aceptaste, ¿No es verdad Tyrion?”  
Tyrion lo miró a los ojos y asintió  
Bran y todos los señores miraron al soldado a los ojos Gusano gris sudó frío, había caído en la trampa.   
“Nunca fue intención de Daenerys de detener el ataque, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Sansa  
Gusano gris seguía sin contestar   
Sam fue el que habló “Gusano gris, mencionaste que Jon y Tyrion confabularon con Varys para traicionar a Daenerys”  
“Sí, Varys trató de asesinar a la reina para que Jon ocupara el trono”  
“¿Es eso cierto Jon?”  
Jon miró a Bran negando con la cabeza. Bran siguió cuestionando al prisionero.   
“¿Qué te llevó a cometer el asesinato?”  
Jon los miró a todos y después a Gusano Gris “Fue lo que ella dijo en la plaza y antes de morir. Ella justificaba el incendio de la ciudad al argumentar que Cersei había puesto a la gente como escudo para evitar su caída. También dijo que no podía perdonar a los soldados Lannister sobrevivientes ya que no podía conceder pequeñas misericordias y que prácticamente haría lo mismo que en Kings Landing a las ciudades que no se entregaran pacíficamente”  
“¡Lo dijo porque ella era la reina legítima!” gritó Gusano Gris.  
Sam fue el que se puso de pie para encararlo “Pero Gusano gris, Jon es el legítimo heredero al trono, él es el hijo del hermano mayor de Daenerys Rhaegar Targaryen y de Lyanna Stark y ella lo sabía. Por lo tanto, no estaba en su derecho de reclamar el trono. Aparte Varys envió cuervos a los siete reinos mencionando el linaje de Jon y yo doy fe de ello ya que personalmente vi el registro de la Citadela donde mencionan la boda de Rhaegar y Lyanna. Y ya que Jon mató a Daenerys las reglas de conquista dicen también que Jon es heredero al trono”  
“Nunca permitiré que asuma el trono. Es un asesino” amenazó el soldado acercándose a él para golpearlo  
Arya se puso de pie “Atrévete a tocarlo y te mato”  
Jon miró a la joven que amaba, aún con la gravedad de la situación no pudo evitar alegrarse porque lo defendía.  
“Entonces no hay otra solución más que volver a pelear” replicó el soldado.  
“Sumirás los siete reinos en un caos” dijo Robyn Arryn  
“Eso no me interesa”  
“Pero a nosotros sí” dijo Sansa “No aceptas lo que te propuso ser Davos, entonces escucha nuestra propuesta: los inmaculados y los dothraki tendrán salvo conducto para ir a las tierras del este para que cuiden el legado de Daenerys Targaryen como liberadora de esclavos y gran khalesi. Durante el viaje hacia Kings Landing recibimos noticias que están volviendo a esclavizar gente en esas tierras ante la muerte de Daenerys y la desaparición de los dragones. Jon Snow no se convertirá en rey, pero tampoco morirá porque él antes que nada fue quien nos salvó de sumirnos en la obscuridad al haber matado al rey de la noche. Será desterrado de la ciudad. ¿Aceptas los términos?”  
“¿Qué si no acepto?”  
“Habrá guerra al amanecer y tu muerte y la de tus soldados habrá sido en vano” dijo Bran mirándolo a los ojos.  
Gusano gris aceptó los términos con renuencia y coraje, se retiró de ahí dejando a los prisioneros no sin antes decir “no nos iremos hasta ver que Jon Snow sea desterrado y Tyrion tenga su castigo”  
Ser Davos se acercó a Tyrion y Jon para quitarles los grilletes y al hacer esto abrazó a Jon y él abrazó al viejo soldado con alegría.  
Fue el tío de los jóvenes Stark quien habló, “si Jon no puede aceptar el trono entonces ¿Quién gobernará a los siete reinos?”  
Sam tuvo una idea y dijo muy animado “que la gente decida y vote a quien quieren como rey”  
Todos los hombres lo miraron para después reírse en su cara, los únicos que quedaron en silencio fueron Arya, Bran y Gendry.  
Gendry fue el que habló “Quizás lo que dice Sam no es tan descabellado, también estoy de acuerdo con ser Davos, la gente ahora lo que necesita es estabilidad y paz es por eso que, como el nuevo señor de Bastión de tormentas, propongo a Bran Stark que asuma el trono, él es conocido como el cuervo de tres ojos y por lo que acabo de presenciar creo yo que será un buen rey en estos tiempos que necesitamos reconstruir”  
Los señores se miraron unos a otros y tuvieron que admitir que la propuesta de Gendry no era mala, aceptaron nombrarlo rey de los siete reinos. Bran aceptó la responsabilidad hasta que los reinos prosperaran y nombró a Tyrion Lannister como mano del rey como penitencia por los errores que cometió como mano de la reina.

A Jon esto ya no le importaba, era libre por fin. En el campamento del Norte por fin pudo tomar un muy necesario baño y tomó una comida caliente. Recostado en su catre pudo tomar un descanso y entrada la noche sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y era Arya quien estaba su lado, besó su frente para luego pasar a sus labios, los dos por fin pudieron tener un buen sueño.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente Bran Stark sería nombrado rey de los siete reinos y como tal comenzó con una toma de decisión que dejarían a todos perplejos.

Mandó llamar a su hermana, Arya Stark y la hizo pararse en medio del recinto, teniendo testigos a todos los señores de los siete reinos habló “Yo, Brandon Stark, cuervo de tres ojos y rey de los siete reinos le agradezco a mi hermana por ser una de las heroínas que ayudó a vencer al rey de la noche salvando a la humanidad de caer en la obscuridad y el olvido y es por eso con mi capacidad de rey que lo que me pida mi hermana ahora una princesa de Westeros se le será concedido sin objeción ni oportunidad de ser discutido por los otros reinos y mi consejo”  
Su hermana estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Bran, se quedó callada durante un tiempo miró a sus hermanos esperando una respuesta, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos la cual no pudo. Maldito fuera su hermano, le había dicho que no quería ser parte del juego de tronos pero Bran la miraba con aquella mirada de niños que le mostraba su habilidad para evitar el castigo de su madre, pensó en el Norte y en Jon que si bien se había salvado de matarlo, todavía seguía esperando la sentencia de su destierro y lo que ella quería era que el fuera libre.  
“¿Has tomado una decisión hermana?”  
Su hermana lo miró y con decisión dijo “Quiero la independencia del Norte”  
Bran la miró con orgullo “La heroína ha hablado, el Norte será una nación independiente”  
Y nadie se atrevió a objetar la decisión del rey.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste este capítulo.  
> Creánlo o no, este capítulo me ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza porque nunca me gustaba como quedaba pero ya mejor decidí ponerlo porque si no nunca me iba a atrever a publicarlo.
> 
> Cuídense mucho, ya pronto terminará la cuarentena   
> _________________________________________________________

Jon fue llevado al solar de Bran, ya habían tomado una decisión en cuanto a su destino. Al entrar, su hermano estaba sentado mirando la ciudad destruida por la ventana. El nuevo rey de Westeros volteó al escuchar que se acercaba Jon hacia él acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

“Me alegra volver a verte en circunstancias un poco más favorecedoras” le dijo Bran con el tono del cuervo de tres ojos.

Jon sabía por qué lo decía, la reunión en Winterfell aunque alegre por verlo vivo estuvo cargada de tensiones e incertidumbres debido a la gran guerra pero ahora la reunión era entre el nuevo rey de Westeros y el salvador de la humanidad.  
Habían pasado varios días desde su juicio. Jon sabía por medio de Sam que el motivo de su retraso era que los señores de Westeros estaban teniendo una serie de reuniones para ver que iban a hacer con él siendo la situación bastante irónica ya que todos decidían sobre su vida y no él

Jon ya no quiso atrasar más saber la noticia “¿Han decidido algo?”  
Bran lo miró “Serás desterrado de los 6 reinos del Oeste y has sido legitimado como Jon Stark. Puedo decirte a ti que yo seré rey hasta que haya estabilidad en Westeros. Después de eso se nombrará un nuevo rey evitando así que te utilicen como un Targaryen para crear revueltas, rebeliones o intentos de conquistar Westeros”   
Jon sabía del destierro pero no la legitimación, sobretodo le llamó la atención que dijera 6 reinos y pensó que Sansa había logrado la independencia del Norte   
“Al parecer no has tomado bien la noticia” le dijo Bran  
“No es eso. Es extraño para mí ser un Stark después de ser un bastardo por tanto tiempo. Además has dicho 6 reinos. ¿Logró Sansa que le otorgaras la libertad al Norte?”  
Bran asintió. Jon exhaló resignado. Se alegraba por la gente y aunque no odiaba a su prima no podía creer que ella tuviera tan buena suerte para salirse con la suya.  
“Sin embargo no fue Sansa quien pidió la libertad del Norte fue Arya. Ese fue mi obsequio como hermano, rey y cuervo de tres ojos por salvarnos a todos” le dijo Bran y de repente se puso muy serio cambiando su gesto “La rueda se rompió, tú lo hiciste pero eres un mal jugador del juego de tronos lo que hizo que Sansa y Tyrion aprovecharan la situación”  
“Yo nunca quise ser rey de los 7 reinos”   
“No lo serás pero de tu descendencia saldrán reyes y reinas que llevarán a Westeros a su época dorada”

Jon se quedó sin palabras, el pensar que en su futuro tendría familia lo ilusionó, pero temía que ese futuro alejara a Arya ya que sabía que ella lo que menos quería era ser princesa o dama de un castillo.

“¿Qué harás entonces Jon?”  
“Me gustaría regresar al Norte, a mi hogar”  
“Alegrarás mucho a Arya. Ella quiere partir en dos días te irás con ella para protegerte de cualquier atentado por parte de Gusano Gris. Allá serán recibidos por Tormund y un invitado mío. El futuro del Norte dependerá ahora de mi hermana y aunque ella quiera negarlo necesita protección ahora que su posición de poder será mayor ya que ella y Sansa son ahora princesas de Westeros”  
“Yo la protegeré de todos, incluso de Sansa”  
“Sansa no le hará daño. Ella se quedará conmigo en Kings Landing hasta que pueda encontrar un high septon que quiera disolver su matrimonio con Tyrion, además necesito su consejo para poder reconstruir la ciudad”

El escuchar eso le dio tranquilidad a Jon. Iba a pasar tiempo para calmar el resentimiento que tenía hacia ella.  
_________________________  
Después de hablar con Bran, Sam y ser Davos lo llevaron al campamento del Norte. En el camino vio a Arya que parecía estar hablando con Gendry Baratheon, el nuevo señor de Bastión de tormentas. Su primer impulso fue ir hacia ella, los celos hacían querer decirle a Gendry que ella era suya pero se detuvo para proseguir su camino hacia el campamento. Tenían que prepararse para partir a Winterfell.  
Arya buscó a Gendry para agradecerle por haber ayudado a liberar a Jon, esperaba que la reunión no fuera tan incómoda pero estaba equivocada.

“Miladi”  
“Señor de Tormentas”  
“Supongo que ahora nos trataremos así”  
“Tu empezaste”  
“No, de hecho te iba a decir princesa de los 6 reinos o acaso prefieres lady Stark”  
“Basta Gendry”  
“No, debí haberlo supuesto cuando los veía juntos en Winterfell. Siempre fue él, ¿no es así? Yo sólo fui el repuesto”  
“No es verdad”  
“Te pedí que fueras mi esposa, que fueras lady de Bastión de Tormentas pero no quisiste. Pero ahora eres princesa y liberadora del Norte” le dijo él con desagrado  
Arya lo miró a los ojos, ella no quería ser lady de ningún reino pero las circunstancias la convirtieron en princesa. Ante esta realidad decidió no responderle, en cambio tomó la espada de acero valirio que le dio Jaimie en los túneles y se la mostró.  
“Ahora me presumes tu nueva espada” dijo molesto  
“Esta espada me la dio Jaimie Lannister, me dijo que fue forjada a partir de la espada ancestral de mi familia Hielo y me gustaría mucho que forjes una nueva que muestre el resurgimiento de mi familia”  
“Jon ya tiene una espada de acero valirio”  
“La espada sería para mí. Me iré al Norte y me gustaría ponerla a los pies de mi padre en las criptas”  
“¿Por qué no dársela a otro herrero? yo ya soy señor de uno de los reinos”  
“Porque tu antes de ser señor eras Gendry, aprendiz del mejor herrero de Kings Landing y yo era un niño llamado Arry”  
Arya esperó una reacción del que antes era su amigo. Finalmente Gendry cedió y tomó el arma.  
“Tomará tiempo terminarla”  
“Está bien, esperaré en Winterfell”  
“¿Alguna vez tuvimos oportunidad?” la miró esperando saber los sentimientos de la joven que amó y que fue suya por una noche  
“Cuando te dije que yo podía ser tu familia. Tenía el plan de ir al Norte contigo, empezar de nuevo en mi hogar, ser una familia pero dijiste que yo siempre sería miladi para ti”  
Gendry la miró con dolor sabiendo que al final fue su decisión “Espero que entiendas que no podré llevarte la espada a Winterfell”  
Arya lo miró y asintió “Cuídate estúpido toro” y lo abrazó  
“Adiós Arry” y le robó un último beso. Ahora era él quien se iba sin mirar atrás.  
____________________________________  
Ella llegó a su tienda en el campamento y ahí se encontró con Jon, al verlo le sonrió como cuando eran niños y corrió a abrazarlo, para él el abrazarla le sirvió como ancla para su cordura.

“¿Qué te dijo Bran?”  
“Me ha legitimado, soy Jon Stark ahora pero también me ha desterrado de Westeros. También me ha dicho que gracias a la princesa Arya Stark el Norte es libre”  
Jon sabía que cara estaba haciendo su pequeña lobo al escuchar que le decía princesa, nunca le había gustado, ella lo que quería desde siempre era ser libre como los salvajes más allá del muro.

“Padre me dijo una vez que cuando creciera me convertiría en una lady de un castillo, que mis hijos serían caballeros, reyes o maester” miró a Jon con añoranza, aunque ahora eran primos el carácter y el físico lo hacían recordar a su padre “Esa vez le contesté que esa no era yo y mírame ahora. No quiero ser dama de Winterfell. Yo sólo quería estar en mi hogar en paz. Tu ten el reino”   
Jon la miró con cariño y acarició su cabello “Creo que he demostrado que no tengo madera para ser rey”   
Arya negó con la cabeza “Salvaste a la humanidad, además tienes mi apoyo como hija de Ned Stark tienes todo para ser el líder”  
“¿Puede un desterrado ser rey?” preguntó Jon   
“Puede ser si yo digo que sea, soy una lobo Alfa, una Stark” dijo la joven.   
Jon se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente “Es por eso que debes ser reina Arya” y la siguió besando.  
Las caricias aumentaron de intensidad, la joven besó el rostro de Jon y acarició su rostro con el de él le gustaba la sensación rasposa de su barba, se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, jadeos y respiraciones acortadas dominaban el ambiente. Mientras que los besos descendían al cuello Arya le dejó una marca mientras que Jon mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja. No querían parar pero los sonidos exteriores les recordaron en donde estaban y que era posible que en cualquier momento entrara gente y los viera, se detuvieron con la promesa de continuar donde quedaron, de preferencia en un lugar sin muchos testigos. Jon vio a Arya como acomodaba su camisa y observó que ya no tenía la espada de acero valirio. Ella al voltear lo miró y le extrañó ver su expresión

“¿Sucede algo?”  
“Llevabas contigo una espada de acero valirio pero ya no la tienes”  
“Ah, se la di a Gendry”  
Jon volvió a sentir celos al recordar verlos juntos anteriormente “¿Por qué?”  
“Para que me forje una nueva” Arya le platicó a Jon la historia de la espada y como Jaimie se la dio antes de morir “De cierta forma, mi padre regresará a Winterfell sin tener rastro o presencia de los Lannister que tanto nos hicieron daño. También me despedí de Gendry” dijo ella melancólica.  
Jon entendió que la despedida le afectó a Arya, fue hacia ella y la abrazó “No volverás a estar sola. Yo seré tu espada y tu escudo”  
___________________________

Llegó el día de las despedidas y todos partían con buenas esperanzas, especialmente los soldados del Norte ya que, aunque sabían que iba a ser difícil comenzar a reconstruir Winterfell y los pueblos afectados por la guerra, eran por fin libres e independientes.  
Arya junto con ser Davos comandaron al ejército y avanzaban a paso veloz, todo fuera por la seguridad de Jon. Durante el trayecto no se le permitió tener contacto con él de ningún tipo y la actitud de Gusano Gris no ayudaba ya que llevaba a Jon con las manos amarradas, quería ponerlo en una jaula como criminal pero no se lo permitieron. La pequeña lobo consideraba eso como una afrenta directa pues ella le había concedido asilo a Jon.  
Al llegar a los límites del Norte estaban siendo esperados por jóvenes salvajes. Tan pronto llegaron un grupo de soldados y salvajes rodearon a la comitiva de los inmaculados y sin esperar la orden de la pequeña loba desamarraron a Jon y lo dejaron libre.   
Ser Davos se dirigió a Gusano gris “Aquí termina tu guardia, regresa y trata de empezar una nueva vida. Protege el legado de tu reina en los pueblos del este, mantén la paz y la libertad de los esclavos liberados”  
El inmaculado miró a su alrededor a los soldados, a ser Davos y a los jóvenes Stark “Valar Morgulis”   
“Valar Dohaeris” contestó Arya con desafío  
Los inmaculados dieron vuelta y se fueron. Ya sería trabajo de Bran de darles los medios para que vayan al Este. Cuando los soldados se alejaron, los soldados del Norte celebraron y gritaron como si hubieran vuelto a ganar otra batalla. De ahí cabalgaron a paso veloz hasta llegar a Winterfell.

La comitiva fue recibida con gusto y algarabía por parte de la gente de los pueblos y los salvajes. Jon y Arya fueron recibidos por Tormund que celebró la llegada de su viejo amigo abrazándolo fuertemente para después mirar a la joven con complicidad  
“No cabe duda rey cuervo, has gastado muchas vidas pero creo que tienes más para gastar a placer”   
Jon se rió “Ya sólo me queda una vida Tormund y no la voy a desperdiciar”   
Tormund lo volvió a abrazar “Aunque me alegra verte me interesa saber dónde me dejaste a la mujer gigante”  
Arya le contestó “Ser Brienne de Thart es ahora comandante de la guardia real”  
Esa noticia no le agradó a Tormund ya que no la vería tan seguido como antes pero jamás lo demostraría y cambió el tema rápidamente.  
“Hace unos días llegó un grupo de hombres, su líder dice que fue mandado llamar por Bran pero no me ha dicho para que está aquí”  
“¿Quién es?” preguntó Arya  
“Dice llamarse Howland Reed”  
Los jóvenes se miraron. Por fin iban a conocer al hombre que le salvó la vida a su padre.  
Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al gran salón. Al abrir las puertas se encontraron con estos hombres, sus ropas y su apariencia semejaban a los salvajes que estaban también ahí viéndolos con curiosidad y trataban de sacar plática con ellos. Estos hombres al mirar a Jon y Arya abrieron paso hasta donde se encontraba su líder que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del salón. Jon y Arya lo miraron con admiración y extrañeza ya que su rostro mostraba la edad, fortaleza y sabiduría que sólo pudieron comparar con su padre Ned Stark. Al mirarse entre ellos se impresionaron, los jóvenes al ver por fin la leyenda que era esta persona, quien fue un gran amigo de su padre a la vez de ser conocido como uno de los líderes más fuertes y enigmáticos con las que contaba el Norte mientras que Howland Reed se impresionó al ver a los jóvenes ya que eran una copia exacta de Ned y Lyanna Stark. Habían pasado muchos años de no verlos y sus muertes le dolieron mucho pero su descendencia estaba presente y la casa Reed seguiría siendo leal a los Stark.  
Howland Reed se puso de pie. Arya miró que era un hombre corpulento para su edad y más alto que Jon. Howland la miró con cariño "Tú debes de ser Arya Stark. Tu padre en sus mensajes platicaba de tí. Decía que le recordabas a su hermana Lyanna y veo que tenía razón. Tú tienes la belleza del Norte" Arya se ruborizó por lo que le dijo   
"Tormund nos dijo que estaba aquí por llamado de mi hermano Bran" dijo Arya  
"Así es, la casa Reed ha contestado el llamado y por hemos venido aquí"  
De entre sus ropas sacó unas hojas para después dirigirse a Jon “Esto es para tí, es el testamento del rey del Norte Robb Stark”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén bien con la cuarentena.  
> En este capítulo ya no aguanté las ganas...   
> eso sí Tormund sigue siendo Tormund  
> Estoy en espera de sus kudos y reviews!  
> _____________________________________________________________

En el solar que era del señor del Norte, Jon y Arya leían el último testamento de su hermano Robb. Ella lloraba en silencio pues se imaginaba la voz de su hermano al leer la carta que legitimaba a Jon como un Stark y al igual que lo nombraba heredero de Winterfell siendo Arya la segunda en sucesión ya que en ese momento se creía que Bran y Rickon estaban muertos, mientras que Sansa no le dejaba nada ya que estaba casada con un Lannister.  
Howland Reed observaba las expresiones de los jóvenes y no notó alegría sino preocupación que pudo ver en el semblante del hijo de Lyanna Stark. 

Al terminar de leer Jon agradeció a Howland “Gracias por traer el testamento de mi primo”   
“Veo que ya sabes la verdad acerca de tus padres” contestó Reed  
“Si, sé que mi madre era Lyanna Stark”  
“Ella era una gran mujer, representaba toda la fuerza y la fortaleza del Norte. Desafortunadamente la historia ha sido cruel con ella”  
“Esa historia la escribió la gente del sur” contestó Jon  
“Pero yo sé otra”

Arya pensó en retirarse, no quería molestar a Jon escuchando algo tan íntimo. Hizo el intento de irse pero Howland se lo impidió

“Deberías quedarte ya que cómo próxima reina será necesario que sepas todos los secretos que rodean el Norte y la gente que lo habita”  
“No pienso ser reina” dijo ella  
Reed se rio por lo bajo “Lo mismo dijo tu padre y fue nombrado guardián del Norte después de morir tu tío y tu abuelo a manos del rey loco”

Arya lo miró seria, miró a Jon y regresó a tomar asiento

Reed se inclinó en su silla, exhaló y miró a Jon “Me siento responsable de la tragedia de tu madre. Fue durante la justa de Harrenhal, tu madre en ese entonces estaba prometida a casarse con Robert Baratheon y tu abuelo la llevó junto con sus hermanos para apoyar a Robert. Yo en ese momento no era tan fuerte como ahora y unos señores que participaban se burlaron de mi y de mis pobres habilidades. Tu madre me defendió al mandar un grupo de soldados norteños a defenderme pero no sólo hizo eso ya que ella sabía que la mejor forma de hacerles pagar era que alguien les ganara a esos hombres en los duelos.   
Así fue como tomó mi armadura y entró a combatir haciéndose llamar el caballero del árbol sonriente y su habilidad era extraordinaria, era como ver una verdadera amazona. Venció a esos hombres, pero tales triunfos no pasaron desapercibido por el rey Loco. Al notar que ese caballero misterioso no siguió luchando ordenó capturarlo y llevarlo ante su presencia siendo Rhaegar el encargado de tal labor”

Howland recordó con tristeza los acontecimientos. Llevó a Lyanna a un lago en el profundo del bosque para que pudiera quitarse la armadura pero se distrajo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Rhaegar los había seguido. 

“Hasta que te atrapé señor. Por orden del rey se le ha ordenado que se presente a seguir en la justa. Le ordeno que se retire el casco”

Reed desenvainó su espada y se puso entre el príncipe y Lyanna   
“Joven Reed, con usted no es la batalla sino con el caballero que está atrás de usted. Díganme que es lo que esconden ustedes dos”

Reed no se movió. Fue Lyanna quien le tocó el hombro. Volteó a verla y ella le hizo una señal para que se retirara. El se movió y vio que los dos tomaron posiciones de ataque y defensa. Reed observó el entusiasmo del príncipe  
“Sabes, si regresaras pacíficamente a luchar no habría necesidad de tener este duelo. Ahora, te entendería que no regresaras si supieras que eres un luchador de pobre destreza y te retiras para evitar la humillación de perder con público de testigo” para terminar riéndose a carcajadas.

La provocación dio resultados, Lyanna fue la primera en atacar. Rhaegar notó que era hábil más no era rival para el joven dragón. Dejó que lo golpeara un poco y esquivó en otras ocasiones, respondía de regreso golpeándola en hombros y espalda, no quería lastimar al caballero misterioso de gravedad pero tampoco quería mostrarle que no le tenía respeto.  
Lyanna se desesperó y en un movimiento Rhaegar la desarmó, ella corrió a golpearlo y él la volvió a esquivar, inmovilizó sus brazos y la sintió diferente. El príncipe se alarmó, con una mano la inmovilizó mientras que con la otra le quitaba el casco para mostrar una cabellera negra y los ojos grises plateados más hermosos que había visto. Se miraron mutuamente, él la quiso acariciarla pero ella no se dejó, tan pronto sintió el afloje de sus brazos se zafó y aventó al dragón al lago dándole la oportunidad a ella y a Reed de escapar. 

Reed notó la mirada del príncipe: era amor a primera vista.  
Eso fue el principio del fin siendo la entrega de la corona de flores de Rhaegar a Lyanna, nombrándola la reina del amor y la belleza la señal de una muerte anunciada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jon “¿Usted sabe si mi padre amaba a mi madre?”  
“Se amaron y mucho. Ella se fue con él voluntariamente. Cuando murió Rhaegar fui con Ed a Dorne para recuperarla y protegerla de Robert y los Lannister pero al llegar ahí tuvimos que luchar contra la guardia personal de Rhaegar. Fui yo quien mató a sir Dayne por la espalda. A traición, sí, pero estaba a punto de matar al hombre que conociste como padre. Pero fue demasiado tarde, tu madre murió poco después de dar a la luz. No supe si fue porque supo que Rhaegar estaba muerto”. Howland Reed suspiró de dolor y tristeza “Aún me sigue doliendo la muerte de tu madre”. 

Mientras escuchaba el relato Jon tomaba la mano de Arya.

Al día siguiente en ese mismo solar se encontraban Jon, Arya y la gente de más confianza. Discutían sobre el futuro del Norte antes de que se enfrentaran a los señores de las otras casas del Norte.  
“Tú tienes derecho a gobernar el Norte” decía Arya   
Jon negaba con la cabeza para debatirle “No es así”  
“Sí es así. Aunque estés desterrado eres un príncipe en el sur, eres el salvador de la humanidad. Mientras que en el Norte eres un Stark, criado por el guardián del Norte, legitimado por el joven lobo y sobretodo eres el hijo de Lyanna Stark. Es tu deber y obligación” le decía Arya enfrentándose a él  
“Fui el rey del Norte pero lo entregué a Daenerys Targaryen, mi tía, por su ejército y sus dragones. Es una afrenta que no olvidarán fácilmente los señores del Norte”  
“¿Es por esto que piensas abandonar tus responsabilidades?” preguntó ser Davos  
“No lo hago. Ayudaré a Arya a ser reina”  
Ella negaba con la cabeza “Entiende que no lo quiero”  
“Tendrás que aceptarlo prima, un Stark siempre debe estar en Winterfell, tampoco puedes evadir tus responsabilidades ¿recuerdas? familia, deber y honor”  
Arya consideró eso un golpe bajo de parte de Jon al hacerle recordar los lemas de las casas a los que ella pertenecía.  
Ser Davos y Tormund se dieron cuenta que no se iba a llegar a nada y decidieron retirarse a descansar, tenían que estar listos y debían preparar a los jóvenes Stark para la batalla por el control del Norte.

Arya no pudo esperar. Al cesar los sonidos del castillo fue a buscar a su primo a su solar. No tocó la puerta y entró en silencio. Encontró a Jon despierto, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

“Te estaba esperando y ya sé que vas a decir pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no”  
“¿Por qué?” le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a él. Volteó a mirarla y solamente llevaba su camisón y un abrigo de piel para cuidarla del frío. Él todavía tenía puesto su camisa interior y sus mallas. El cabello de Arya estaba suelto, Jon notó que lo tenía un poco más largo de aquella vez que se volvieron a encontrar en el bosque de los dioses.  
“No es justo para ti” le dijo él mientras aventaba otro leño al fuego.   
Arya lo miró incrédula “¿Para mí?, ¿Qué hay de ti?” Se sentó a lado suyo “¿Recuerdas lo que jugábamos de niños?”  
“Como olvidarlo”  
“¿Quién decías que eras?” le preguntaba ella mientras tomaba sus manos y se las besaba  
“Jon Snow, señor de Winterfell, guardián del Norte”  
Recordó que también Robb lo reprendía al escucharle decir eso Tú no puedes ser Guardián del Norte, eres un bastardo. Las mismas palabras de Lady Catelyn.  
Pero ya no era más un bastardo.

Aun así… Volteó a mirar a la joven lobo, levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, quería perderse en esos ojos grises  
“Es tu derecho, Eddard Stark fue tu padre, tú eres su heredera”  
Arya le susurró “No sé gobernar, sólo se luchar, matar y sobrevivir sola”  
Jon acarició su rostro “Eres una alfa, tú misma lo dijiste. Yo estaré ahí para protegerte soy tu escudo y espada. Ahora y siempre”  
El semblante de la joven se entristeció, su mano tomó la de Jon, los dos sintieron el calor y los latidos de su corazón que comenzaba a latir como uno solo  
“¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando me hagas reina? Tan pronto me pongas la corona me casaran”  
“No lo voy a permitir”  
Arya se levantó de su asiento, alejándose de Jon “¿Cómo lo vas a evitar? Si soy reina me presionarán hasta que ceda y no descansaran en su intento. La única forma en que me dejen en paz es que yo me vaya así tu no tendrán más remedio que ser rey lo cual mereces”  
Jon la miró molesto, volvían a tratarse de aprovecharse de él pero ahora había un precio. Arya, ella era suya y no dejaría que ningún señor del Norte se la lleven de su lado o que la utilicen como simple procreadora.

Fue hacia ella y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la besó profundo, con ansias. La atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura, aprisionando con su pecho los brazos de ella, bajando las manos para acariciar sus caderas y sus glúteos. Se besaron hasta casi quedar sin respiración “eres mía” le susurraba. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, la puso en medio para después quitarse la camisa.  
Arya no sabía que decir, el arrebato y los besos de Jon no la dejaban reaccionar. Miró cuando él se quitó la camisa, su pecho marcado era hermoso, antes le dolía ver las cicatrices ahora eran sus marcas de supervivencia y su fuerza de voluntad. La cama se hundía con el peso de Jon quedando él encima de ella, aprisionó sus brazos y acercó su rostro a la de ella para mirarla fijamente, le susurró “Tenemos una semana para enfrentar a los avariciosos señores del Norte. Pero en este momento, dejaré mi marca y mi olor en ti para que sepan que tú eres mía”  
El deseo contenido de los dos explotó en un beso. La joven lobo respondió con avidez a las caricias de Jon. El camisón terminó roto dando paso a que los labios de él recorrían su rostro, cuello, sus pechos. La sensación de calor y placer crecían en su interior y su centro. Poco a poco los sentidos comenzaron a dominar la razón. Sin darse cuenta ella jadeaba y gemía al sentir las manos y los besos de él en ella.   
Jon no le daba oportunidad. Succionaba su cuello y sus pechos descendiendo por su estómago, su ombligo, sus caderas hasta llegar a su centro, en el cúmulo de nervios que la hacían sentir placer. Jon la acarició y la besó ahí, introduciendo su lengua. Arya se movía de manera instintiva, arqueándose, haciendo puño sus manos en el cabello de Jon pegándose a él para sentir más.   
El introdujo un dedo, el placer crecía en ella, pronto introdujo otro dedo y ella no pudo más, gemía de placer, sus piernas temblaban sin control, su espalda se arqueó y apretó más los dedos en el cabello de Jon. Él estaba satisfecho, la tenía sólo para él, amada, vulnerable y saciada.  
Pero para él sólo fue el inicio, la volvió a besar con avidez, las manos de ella rodeaban su espalda acariciándolo, rasguñándolo, aumentando el deseo de Jon hacia ella. Se acomodó entre sus piernas. Arya sintió el miembro de él duro y cálido, instintivamente bajo una de sus manos para acariciarlo.  
Jon jadeaba de manera entrecortada, del placer mordisqueo el cuello de Arya marcándola para después descender a uno de sus pezones, succionarlo para repetir las caricias en el otro.   
Cuando sintieron que iban a perder la razón, Jon detuvo las caricias de Arya para acomodarse en su centro, la sentía húmeda, estrecha, lista para él. Se introdujo en ella lentamente jadeando los dos. Ella no podía pensar al sentir su interior estirarse. El esperó a que ella estuviera lista, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su amada, ella sentía los de él. Se miraron, brillaban por el sudor y placer. Jon escuchaba que Arya murmuraba algo pero no le entendía pero no importó su voz sensual lo encendía más.  
Comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo tan lento que era una tortura para Arya “por favor, por favor, más rápido” murmuraba ella. Jon negaba con la cabeza, callaba su boca a besos, jugueteando con su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Sintió en sus mejillas la frescura de las lágrimas de ella “Dilo, di que eres mía” le murmuraba él en el oído. 

Aumentó el ritmo y la levantó, seguían conectados, ella estaba sentada encima de él, introduciéndolo más, sintiéndolo más profundo. Arya acomodó sus piernas para moverse y acrecentar su placer, tentándolo a él, apretó su abrazo “soy tuya, soy tuya, siempre he sido tuya. Termina dentro de mí” le decía entre jadeos. Jon perdió el control, cayeron otra vez, tomó impulso con los pies, acarició el trasero de su amante y lo apretó arqueándola, ella volvió a alcanzar su placer y él alcanzó el suyo en poco tiempo terminando dentro de ella, sintiendo el calor y la explosión de sus sentidos. Se abrazaron para poder recuperar la respiración y las energías.   
Jon acomodó a Arya para que pudiera descansar, su respiración acompasada le daba a entender que estaba dormida, dejaría que lo hiciera pero no mucho tiempo, esa noche y las siguientes eran para ellos. Al demonio la política. Arya era suya, su reina ya no se iba a dejar manejar por los hombres o los dioses.  
Acomodó las pieles para taparse y protegerla del frío, sus manos le acariciaba los brazos, su cintura, cadera y sus piernas. La abrazó y se acomodó en ella tentándola entre sueños. La despertaría a besos antes del amanecer para volverla a hacer suya.

Jon salió de su habitación pasado el mediodía. El castillo estaba tranquilo y eso le alegraba, ahora valoraba más los días de paz después de tantas guerras y muertes.  
En el patio de entrenamiento se encontró a Tormund que estaba tomando leche de gigante (según él). Se sentó a lado suyo.

“Rey cuervo” le saludó Tormund  
“Ya no soy rey” dijo Jon esbozando una sonrisa, para tomar un poco de vino caliente que traía en su vaso  
“Entonces tengo confianza para decirte que escuché ruidos extraños anoche”  
Jon escupió la bebida y tosió  
“Los salvajes seremos muchas cosas, pero no nos metemos con nuestras hermanas”  
“No es mi hermana, somos primos. Mi madre biológica es la tía de Arya, hermana de mi papá”  
“No puedo creer que tu padre, el gran Eddard Stark, se haya metido con su hermana”  
“Mi padre no es Eddard Stark. Mi padre era Rhaegar Targaryen. Era hermano de Daenerys”  
“¿La mujer de los dragones?”

Jon afirmó  
Tormund se le quedó bien, su cara lo mostraba todo, sorpresa, confusión, asco para finalmente terminar con sonora carcajada  
“Entonces eso significa que te estuviste metiendo con tu tía, jajajajaja”  
Jon se puso rojo y le aventó la copa a la cara  
“¡Eso ya pasó!” le gritó él.  
“¿Por qué ahora ella?” le preguntó Tormund “No te lo voy a negar, tu loba es bonita, su fuerza y destreza es igual o mejor a la de nuestras mujeres, pero no deja de ser tu pariente. Ven con nosotros, te encontraré una mujer para ti entre los salvajes que se igual o mejor que Ygritte” le dijo su amigo serio.  
Jon apreció la ayuda pero se negó “Es ella Tormund. Siempre ha sido Arya. Cuando me fui al Muro, la extrañaba. Cuando estaba con ustedes, había momentos, al mirar el paisaje o al ver las luces en el cielo nocturno que añoraba que Arya estuviera a mi lado viendo esas maravillas conmigo. Ygritte fue una versión de ella porque en ese entonces creía que Arya era mi hermana de sangre, además pensaba que ella estaba muerta. Amé a Ygritte, pero comencé a acercarme a ella porque extrañaba a Arya”  
“¿Y tú reina de los dragones?”  
Jon suspiró “Lo de Dany fue diferente. Sentía admiración y gratitud, no controlé mis sentimientos con ella y me dejé llevar. Pero volví a ver a la que ahora sé es mi prima para darme cuenta de mi error”  
Tormund tiró una palmada a la espalda de Jon “Es la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, que te veo sonreír. Me alegro que hayas puesto en práctica mis consejos” para después volver a reír.  
Jon lo miró extrañado “¿Cuáles consejos?”  
“De acariciar a tu mujer hasta que estuviera tan húmeda y resbaladiza como la piel de una foca, por los gritos de tu pequeña lobo sé que la tomaste lentamente”  
Jon se molestó y se puso de pie para darle pelea a su amigo que si seguía hablando lo convertiría en eunuco. Tormund comenzó a pegar la carrera para que el joven lo persiguiera, pero afortunadamente fueron interrumpidos por ser Davos que iba con Arya.  
“Con que aquí estaban” dijo ser Davos  
Arya miró a Jon y Tormund. Entre ellos notó una mirada de complicidad pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto “¿Tormund, le gustaría entrenar conmigo?” preguntó Arya con confianza  
“¿Está segura que quiere practicar ahorita?, yo diría que descansara un poco más para que recupere las energías que perdió anoche”, la miró de manera burlona y con gestos que hacía le daba a entender que veía la marca de pertenencia que le dejó Jon en su cuello.  
Ella no se inmutó al comentario, solamente sacó su espada “Aguja” y le hizo señas a Tormund que lo acompañara.  
Jon la miró excitado, quería llevársela de ahí y volverla a tener, el que no ocultara el moretón de su cuello lo emocionó ya que él entendía que ella no estaba avergonzada por lo que sucedió en la noche. Se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído “Clávalo con la punta filosa” Arya lo miró, sonrió y lo besó para ir a entrenar con Tormund.

Jon no iba a poder esperar a la noche.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pandemia me ha pegado duro por eso tardé mucho en escribir algo que me gustara y tuviera sentido  
> Espero les guste este capítulo. Ya se acerca el final.  
> Estaba pensando si escribir un reencuentro de Bran con Meera, ustedes que opinan?  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los días previos a la llegada de los señores del Norte a Winterfell le dieron la oportunidad a Jon y Arya de estar juntos. A pesar de las preparaciones, reuniones y discusiones que tenían sobre quien iba a gobernar siempre tenían las noches y momentos furtivos para ellos.

Se buscaban mutuamente, durante la caza y los entrenamientos. La noche no era suficiente para ellos. Querían recuperar los años de separación, causaban sospechas entre la gente del pueblo y los soldados pero Jon no le interesaba, le ganaban más las intenciones de mostrar a todos que Arya era suya y que pronto la reclamaría como su esposa. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir o entregarla a otro hombre. El estar con y dentro de ella en la intimidad calmaba los demonios que tenía en su interior.

Arya, por su parte, olvidaba las pesadillas cada vez que estaba en brazos de Jon, los rostros de todas las personas que mató y vio morir se difuminaban cuando Jon la hacía llegar al éxtasis, sus caricias, besos y palabras de amor le ayudaban a ella a distinguir entre la realidad y los recuerdos dolorosos que no la dejaban dormir desde que vio morir a su padre en Kings Landing.

El hablar también ayudaba. Las anécdotas de sus aventuras y batallas abundaban, hablaron de los buenos momentos, los malos y los incómodos. En sus paseos que tomaban en el bosque, lejos de las miradas furtivas con sus lobos wuargos como guardianes Jon le platicó a Arya sobre Ygritte, ella sabía que había significado algo importante para Jon y no pudo evitar sentir celos “¿Era hermosa?” le preguntó “Era como tú, el estar con ella me hacía recordarte, añorarte, en momentos pensaba que no era justo para ella porque me quería, yo la quise pero también pensaba que tenía que esforzarme para buscarte, me negaba a creer que estabas muerta, también quería ver a nuestros hermanos, a padre. Pero llegó el rey obscuro y las traiciones” le dijo él, Arya trató de animarlo “Pero recuperaste nuestro hogar, fuiste rey, trajiste la paz a Westeros” “Debí haberte buscado” le contestó Jon.

“Illyn Payne le cortó la cabeza a mi padre por órdenes de Jeoffrey, usó a Hielo, escuché a Sansa llorar hasta desmayarse, intenté zafarme de Yoren pero no pude. Cuando todo había pasado me sacó de la plaza y cortó mi pelo, me hizo repetir una y otra vez que era un niño” le dijo ella “Me llevaba hacia ti, al Norte pero los Lannister mataron a tus hermanos y nos esclavizaron. El resto ya lo sabes…” le dijo dudando mirando hacia la nada. 

Caminaron por el bosque en silencio, disfrutaban el momento tomados de la mano y acompañados por Ghost y Nymeria. Llegaron a un lago congelado, dejaron los caballos y se sentaron. Jon rompió el silencio cuando preguntó “¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en una asesina sin rostro?”  
Ella volteó a mirarlo “¿Bran te dijo algo?”  
Jon negó “Cuando me nombraron rey dijeron que yo había vengado la boda roja, sabía que eso no era cierto. Después Ser Brienne me habló sobre el fantasma de Harrenhal y la asesina sin rostro que le dijo a la esposa de Walder Frey que el Norte recuerda, que el invierno llegó a la casa Frey. Sabía que esa no podía ser más que tú. Además como olvidar a la joven que me llevó comida en el calabozo improvisado de un castillo destruido” apretó su mano y le sonrió  
“Un hombre llamado Jaqen Haggar nos ayudó a Hot Pie, Gendry y a mí a escapar de Harrenhal. Me entregó una moneda diciendo que era un pasaje seguro a Braavos, que buscara la puerta blanco y negro. Ahí me entrenó para ser una asesina sin rostro. Su entrenamiento fue duro pero sobreviví. Una ocasión me dijo que eliminara todo rastro de Arya Stark y tiré todo al fondo del mar, estaba decidida ya que creí que no había nada para mí después de ver morir a mis padres y a Robb pero sostuve Aguja entre mis manos y simplemente no pude tirarlo, era el único recuerdo que tenía de ti así que lo escondí para ser una asesina. Pero no cumplí la orden de matar a una mujer lo cual hizo que Jaqen diera la orden de matarme, maté a su asesina y a cambio de eso tuve mi libertad”

Miró a Jon y vio su enojo, se quedó callada, no se atrevió a mencionarle de cuando Jaqen la cegó y la dejó en Braavos como pordiosera, sabía que Jon se sentiría culpable, esperó a que dijera algo “¿Qué pasó con Walder Frey?”  
“¿Recuerdas las historias que nos contaba la vieja Nan?”  
“Si, lamento no haberle creído, sobre todo después de ver que los Otros si existían”  
Arya esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica “¿Te acuerdas de la historia del cocinero que se convirtió en rata?”  
“Esa historia le daba mucho miedo a Bran. El cocinero que mató al hijo del rey, lo destajó y lo convirtió en un pie para después dárselo de comer al rey. Los dioses lo castigaron convirtiéndolo en una rata blanca que siempre devoraría a su descendencia y su hambre nunca estaría saciada”

Arya sólo asintió y lo miró. Tardó un tiempo para que Jon entendiera la situación para cuando comprendió todo estaba sorprendido. No sabía que decirle.  
El silencio incómodo fue roto por Arya “Los 2 hijos de Walder Frey fueron difíciles de destajar. Una joven e indefensa sirvienta le sirvió esos pays y miré como se pasaba cada bocado con gusto. Me quité el rostro y le dije que era una Stark, le corté el cuello asfixiándose lentamente como una trucha fuera del agua” Ese recuerdo le daba mucha satisfacción.

Volteó a verlo, sus ojos grises fijos mirando a Jon “¿Todavía piensas que sería una buena reina?” le preguntó Arya en voz baja  
“Sí” le contestó Jon con determinación sin titubear “En la historia de la vieja Nan, el cocinero fue castigado porque mató a un invitado bajo su techo. Walder Frey es la rata blanca en esta historia, mató a hombres leales al Norte después de haberles dado pan y sal a tu madre, a Robb. El viejo Frey ni su prole, ni su familia se merecían una muerte digna”

La abrazó y la besó de manera apasionada “Tú estás a mi lado lo que hayas hecho para llegar a mí no me hará hacer cambiar de opinión sobre lo que siento por ti o sobre tu valentía. Después de todo lo que sobreviviste mereces mil reinos”  
Arya soltó una lágrima “¿En verdad me amas, a pesar de lo que soy, de lo que me convertí?”  
“Sí, jamás lo dudes pequeña lobo” le contestó para volver a besarla.  
Esa noche le mostraría que lo que decía era enserio. 

Regresaron al castillo donde los esperaban Tormund, ser Davos y Howland Reed para discutir otra vez quien gobernaría el Norte. Jon estaba determinado a que fuera Arya.

Arya se volvía a escabullir al solar de Jon, escuchaba retumbar las paredes y ecos fantasmales en los pasillos era una señal clara de tormenta.  
Entró al solar, cerró la puerta y escuchó un estruendo “¿Jon?” preguntó, no pude evitar sonar temerosa.  
Tan pronto Jon escuchó la voz corrió a abrazarla como cuando ella era una niña “Acá estoy pequeña alfa”  
“Creo que algunas cosas no se olvidan” dijo Arya más relajada, sintió que Jon solamente estaba con sus pantalones, el sentir el pecho desnudo y los músculos de sus brazos que la rodeaban hacían que ella se sintiera protegida. Jon acariciaba su espalda en pequeños círculos y olió su cabello, a pino y nieve recordándole el bosque, natural y salvaje como ella despertando su deseo, besó su pelo para acercarse lentamente al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearla, sus manos descendieron a sus caderas para acercarla más a él que sintiera la erección que comenzaba a despertar. 

Arya se excitó con el movimiento y liberó un pequeño gemido, estaba acostumbrada a ello ya que aunque quisiera gritar su placer no podía por temor a que los escucharan en el castillo pero se escuchó el estruendo de la tormenta acallando su gemido Jon no pudo más zafó la capa de Arya viendo cómo se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al piso, la abrazó y la apoyó a la puerta de madera, la miró a los ojos y pudo notar el deseo de ella “esta noche te haré gritar mi nombre” le dijo antes de besarla con avidez y fervor en la boca, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. Se besaron y juguetearon con sus lenguas hasta perder el aliento, Arya abrazaba a Jon tomando su cabello con los puños mientras que las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo, por encima del camisón tomó un pezón y lo pellizcó. Levantó su camisón, acarició sus piernas para ir ascendiendo por sus piernas, sus muslos, su trasero. La tentó al acariciar sus glúteos para después darle una ligera nalgada ella gritó de sorpresa acercándose más a él sintiendo más su erección Jon liberó un gruñido. Ella bajó una de sus manos a su miembro acariciándolo de arriba abajo mientras que él acariciaba su centro concentrándose en su centro de placer sentía el dulce néctar en sus dedos, introdujo dos dedos al mismo tiempo que con el pulgar acariciaba en círculo su montículo.   
Arya sentía las vibraciones en su interior, las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos que ella expresaba eran una dulce melodía para los oídos de Jon. Con dedos temblorosos liberó el miembro de Jon acarició la punta que ya estaba húmeda hizo movimientos verticales que iban aumentando poco a poco de velocidad, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Arya pudo ver lujuria en los ojos de su amante, sus piernas temblaron, él la sostuvo quería gritar “Jon por favor, por favor le susurró en la boca”  
“Ven por mí, déjate ir, quiero ver que llegas al placer” le dijo él.  
Instintivamente tapó su boca con su mano para poder silenciar su grito, tan pronto miró Jon que hizo eso se la retiró “Quiero escucharte llegar” “Pero…” en eso Jon aumentó el ritmo hasta alcanzar su punto máximo y ella no pudo evitar gritar de placer en eso el cuarto se iluminó para después escuchar el tronido Arya sintió la vibración en su espalda. 

Jon retiró su mano humectado con la dulce miel de su prima para poder acariciar su miembro mientras que con la otra la sostenía para que no cayera el piso. Se masturbó de manera fuerte y vigorosa recitando su nombre “Arya, Arya, Arya…” liberándose en ella dejando su simiente en su vientre.   
Se abrazaron, el retumbido de los rayos y truenos los rodeaba, Jon sabía que todavía faltaba mucho que amainara la tormenta. La volvió a besar en la boca haciéndole volver a la realidad, mordisqueó su cuello y bajó a sus pechos que lamió y succionó con avidez, bajó a su vientre para acuclillarse y tomar su centro con su boca, lamía su centro y su lengua rozaba sus labios para después introducirlo, le gustaba el sabor dulce que emanaba de ella. Para tener más acceso tomó una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro sentía el roce de sus pie en su espalda y sus manos estaban clavadas en su trasero y sus caderas.  
Ella gritó de placer una y otra vez, su cuerpo se contoneaba al ritmo de él, ella comenzó a acariciarse sus pechos y su vientre, rápidamente alcanzó su éxtasis, pero Jon no estaba satisfecho.  
La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, ahí la miró con amor y reverencia, lentamente recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Volvió a escucharse los tronidos y sintió que el cuerpo de su amada vibraba si de temor o placer no lo sabía. 

Arya quería ser abrazada, tomó las manos de Jon y lo acercó a ella, él entendió y la abrazó por detrás, no dejaba de acariciarla, de besarla. Entró una vez más en ella, su interior caliente, apretado, iban a un ritmo lento para ir subiendo poco a poco de intensidad “Te amo Arya” le decía él una y otra vez acarició sus senos, sus piernas entrecruzadas “Jon, Jon, Jon ahh” decía ella Jon iba más y más rápido, más profundo, una de sus manos descendió a su centro para finalmente gritar al mismo tiempo alcanzando su placer cuando cayó el rayo.  
Entre respiraciones entrecortadas se miraron, el siempre sería un sirviente de esos ojos grises la besó, acarició su rostro “hermana, niño, sirviente, huérfana, guerrera, ladrona, asesina, salvadora, princesa no importa, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Lo hemos ganado y maldito sean los dioses si se atreven a separarnos”   
Arya lo besó “yo soy tuya Jon Snow, Stark o Targaryen, siempre tuya”

Tres días después 

El gran salón de Winterfell ha sido el lugar donde se han tomado grandes decisiones que han cambiado el curso de la historia en el Norte.  
En esta ocasión se llevaría a cabo la reunión más importante en toda la historia del Norte.

Los señores de las casas más importantes estaban reunidos en ese gran salón. La reunión sería presidida por Jon y ser Davos.   
Jon esperó a que se sentaran todos y comenzó a hablar “El Norte es libre” dijo provocando los gritos de alegría y vítores de los presentes. El joven los dejó expresarse hasta que poco a poco se quedaron callados “Gracias al sacrificio de nuestros hermanos y hermanas podemos ver la luz de un nuevo día y el inicio de una nueva primavera. Ahora nuestra misión es salir adelante y reconstruirnos como una nueva nación independiente…”

Uno de los hombres lo interrumpió “Para poder hacer eso tenemos que nombrar un nuevo líder ¿Quién va a gobernar el Norte?” preguntó con malicia dirigiendo su mirada hacia Arya que estaba sentada a la derecha de Jon. El antiguo bastardo del Norte miraba al señor de forma seria, molesta ya que reconocía ese hombre pues fue uno que los abandonó antes de la gran batalla.  
Ser Davos fue quien habló “Jon nunca ha dejado de ser el rey del Norte, lo ha sido desde que fue nombrado en este lugar siendo ustedes testigos de tal acontecimiento”  
Otro hombre se puso de pie “Sí, pero Jon Snow entregó el Norte a la reina de los dragones y al ganar la guerra se llevó a nuestros hombres para pelear y morir en el sur”  
Se escucharon murmullos de afirmación a lo cual ser Davos contestó “Los soldados del Norte regresaron al sur sin ningún daño, es más, muchos de ellos saquearon y lastimaron a mucha gente inocente, por ello se les tuvo que dar una reprimenda y otros fueron castigados”  
Varios de los hombres agacharon la cabeza avergonzados pues fueron sus soldados los que cometieron tales destrozos.

Lord Clover, se puso de pie con soberbia “¿Ustedes creen que vamos a confiar en él después de lo que hizo? Es claro que cuando aparezca otra reina le va a entregar nuestra independencia para que ella se abra de piernas”  
Las palabras de Lord Clover resonaron en la sala haciendo que los presentes reaccionaran, unos lo apoyaron, otros, como Howland Reed reclamaron que era una grave ofensa lo que estaba diciendo de Jon.   
Pero eso no lo detuvo siguió atacando dirigiéndose ahora a los hombres dándole la espalda a Jon.  
“Jon Snow aunque es hijo de Eddard Stark, es un bastardo, y como tal es un traidor. Es un débil apoyando a los salvajes, traicionando a los soldados de la guardia nocturna y abandonando al Norte por una mujer y sus dragones. Él no es digno de confianza. Además, en Winterfell siempre debe de haber un Stark, aquí está una presente, Arya. No tendrá el don de mando como Lady Sansa o será hombre como Bran pero es una Stark y servirá como presencia en el Norte y sé que no pasará mucho tiempo para que un hombre esté a su lado y la guíe para ser una gran reina”  
Durante el discurso Arya y Jon lo miraron sin hacer ningún gesto pero por dentro sus entrañas ardían del enojo y del coraje. Jon lo recordaba por las dos ocasiones que los dejó solos tanto en la batalla de los bastardos como la gran noche y Arya estaba más que molesta porque el hombre ese pensaba que ella no valía la pena para gobernar.  
Davos miraba a todos los presentes del salón con precaución ya que las palabras de Lord Clover no sólo molestaron a los jóvenes Stark sino que también provocó el desagrado de los salvajes liderados ahora por Tormund que acariciaba el hacha que tenía en la cintura. Davos sabía que la reunión iba a tomar ese cariz pero no esperaba que Clover fuera tan estúpido para agredir de manera directa. Davos miró el rostro de Tormund, estaba listo para ver correr sangre.

Entre pocos aplausos Lord Clover tomaba asiento aprovechando ser Davos para dirigirse a la concurrencia siendo interrumpido rápidamente por Howland Reed quien empezó a hablar “Jon Snow no es un bastardo. Puesto que no es hijo de mi gran amigo Eddard Stark”  
Gritos y murmullos de indignación se escucharon en el salón “¿Y quién es el padre de Jon?” preguntó uno “¿Acaso eso importa?” preguntó Reed “Él es el hijo de un Stark, específicamente, es el hijo de Lyanna Stark. Por lo tanto, no hay duda de su legitimidad y como tal tiene derecho a ser parte de la línea de sucesión”  
“¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es hijo de Lyanna?” preguntó otro hombre hacia Reed “Porque estuve presente cuando nació. Yo estaba junto con Ed cuando Lyanna dio a luz a Jon y antes de morir le pidió a Eddard que lo cuidara como su hijo”  
Otro señor habló “Aunque no sea bastardo, no puedo permitir que sea rey. Para mí, el último rey que tuvo el Norte fue el joven lobo Robb Stark”

Varios hombres gritaron en apoyo. Howland Reed volvió a hablar “Robb Stark nombró a Jon como heredero de Winterfell legitimándolo también como Jon Stark”  
Los murmullos se volvieron a escuchar y un hombre gritó “¡Eso no es verdad!”  
Lord Reed sacó el testamento de Robb y leyó sus últimas palabras.

Otro hombre habló “Pero eso lo escribió pensando que sus hermanos estaban muertos. Su hermana Arya no estaba muerta…”  
Reed lo interrumpió “En ese momento Arya estaba desaparecida, muchos la daban por muerta…” dirigió la vista hacia ella “…muchos de los aquí presentes subestimamos la capacidad de supervivencia de una niña. Yo me alegro de admitir que estaba equivocado. Arya Stark nos ha demostrado con sudor y sangre que ella es una loba alfa, una digna hija de Eddard Stark” Reed agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y varios de los soldados hicieron lo mismo para estupefacción de los señores del Norte como lord Clover.  
Arya estaba conmovida por tal gesto y sintió que la mano de Jon se ponía sobre la suya apretándosela en señal de apoyo.

Uno de los señores de mayor edad se puso de pie “Yo apoyé al joven lobo en su lucha por la independencia del Norte y fui uno de los pocos testigos que estuvo presente cuando redactó su testamento y recuerdo también a su madre, Lady Catelyn, que estaba furiosa por tal decisión de dejar a su medio hermano como heredero…” 

Se dirigió a Arya “…Yo he visto las tragedias y los horrores de las guerras, yo también era de las personas que creían que era improbable la supervivencia de tres niños Stark. En cuanto a su hermana Sansa, ella era considerada y creo que hasta la fecha es una Lannister. Yo no estuve de acuerdo de que Jon entregara el Norte pero el luchar en la gran guerra me hizo entender que era un mal necesario. Yo considero a Jon el rey del Norte y lo seguiré apoyando. Quizás las afirmaciones que dice Lord Clover sean ciertas pero por ningún motivo aceptaré que un hombre cobarde que se negó a pelear en la batalla de los bastardos y en la gran batalla haga esas acusaciones en contra de los que yo considero, uno de los grandes líderes el Norte. Nuestro rey Jon Snow” 

Se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos resonando cada vez más. Arya estaba contenta, todo parecía indicar que Jon seguiría siendo rey pero el anciano señor quería volver a tomar la palabra  
“Sin embargo, a mi edad jamás me imaginé ver luchar a la joven Stark. Su destreza y valentía con la espada son dignas de admiración. Es verdad, necesita desarrollar su capacidad de liderazgo, pero ella era la amada hija de Eddard Stark, ella ama el Norte y nuestros jóvenes soldados la consideran su alfa. Es más que claro que en sus manos está el futuro de nuestra gente. He visto las tragedias que desencadenan cuando un líder se deja llevar por las pasiones. Es por eso que propongo, en esta nueva era, una corregencia, Jon y Arya serán reyes hasta que consideremos a la joven Stark lista para ser reina, evitando así el peligro de volver a perder nuestra independencia”

Arya instintivamente negaba con la cabeza mientras que Jon estaba celebrando en su interior.  
El señor anciano junto con otros señores y soldados entre ellos Howland Reed se pusieron de pie, tomaron su espada y se hincaron para proclamar “Los reyes del Norte: Jon y Arya”  
“¡Reyes del Norte!” Gritaron todos en varias ocasiones.

Ser Davos tenía el gesto de sorpresa, a su edad creyó haberlo visto todo pero la gente del Norte lo sorprendía más mientras que Tormund se carcajeaba llamando la atención de los jóvenes salvajes. Uno de ellos se acercó a él con cara de tristeza “Debí haberla secuestrado cuando tuve oportunidad” el salvaje le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se burló de él “Ella nunca se hubiera dejado y estarías muerto antes de acercarte a ella”  
Mientras tanto Jon se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Arya, pudo notar su temor pero sabía que ella nunca lo demostraría. Ella le dio la mano para ponerse también de pie. Los dos eran ahora proclamados como reyes y héroes. Jon en un gesto de respeto besó las manos de Arya. Esto para él era un triunfo, se vendrían más retos, entre ellos el convencer a su amada que tenía las cualidades de ser una gran reina y con los señores que aceptaran la futura unión de la que hace poco creyó su hermana. 

Pero por el momento el futuro se veía promisorio. En cuanto a Lord Clover, se encargaría de él cuando menos lo esperara. Arya ya le había enseñado que la venganza era un plato que se comía frío. Le haría pagar su traición y cobardía.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen Kudos!!!!  
> Como se han podido dar cuenta me he tomado muchas libertades en cuanto al desarrollo de personajes y las historias


End file.
